The Jokes on You
by germancutie88
Summary: Luna moved to Gotham to start over with her abusive boyfriend. Hoping the move would do them both some good, to change them for the better. The jokes on her because she catches the eye of Bruce and the Joker. AU
1. Chapter 1

The move to Gotham city had been an easy one. In a city that was shitty it would be easy to blend in there. Her and Steve. Could fit in fairly well. Finding an apartment had been easy but they allowed pets and didn't need income verification. Lowkey would be easy.

"Shut that fucking dog up Luna or I swear to God he will be dead."

Luna hurried to quite the massive pitt bull, who was still trying to get adjusted to the move. She bit her tongue not wanting to incur the wrath of Steve's violent temper.

"I'm going to take him for a walk." She said snapping the leash around his neck and slipping out the door before he could stop her.

Luna stepped out into the sunlight her brown skin shining as the rays bounced off her. It was a nice day outside. She figured she could walk him on the peer, that wasn't too far away but not too short either.

The walk didn't take long. Maybe about 20 minutes. The pier was crowded, some kind of festival going on. Luna walked along the boardwalk and enjoyed the breeze blowing through her curls. It was such a relief to not have to deal with the humidity that the Florida climate had provided.

Stopping to tie her shoe her grip on the leash loosened and Marley took off running and barking.

"Shit!" she called out running in the direction the beast had taken off in.

"Marley." she called worried that maybe the poor dog had run away too far and couldn't hear her voice. Shouting his name at the tops of her lungs seemed not to be working so after about ten minutes Luna gave up. She had effectively lost her dog. She had just moved; it literally had been 4 days. She didn't even think to update any of the information on the collar. Hopefully a good Samaritan would find him and perhaps at the very least call the number on it.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. Her big brown eyes met with blueish grey ones. That belonged to a well dressed and very well built man. In his hand was Marley's leash. The mischievous dog panting and wagging his tail.

"Does this guy belong to you?" The man asked. The woman who stood up to stand in front of him was a knock out. She had nice full lips her nose was wide but it enhanced the sharp angle of her cheeks. Her eyelashes brushed the skin below her eyes when she blinked. She was very short, if he had to guess maybe around 5'4.

"Yes, thank you so much. He tends to misbehave sometimes but he's super sweet." Luna replied a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.

"It was no problem. Mrs.…" The man trailed off hoping she would give him her name.

"Just Luna." she replied stretching out her hand to shake the mans in front of her.

"Bruce Wayne."

Luna nodded her head and grabbed the leash from Bruce.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne for returning Marley." She said as she turned around figuring it was best to get home before Steve had a fit. Bruce fell into step beside her.

"It looks like it's about to rain. I could give you a ride home if you like?"

Luna stopped in her tracks and looked over at Bruce, surprise etched into her beautiful face.

"My mother taught me to never take rides from strangers."

"Well I'm not a stranger." Bruce replied flashing her a smile. Luna shrugged her shoulders and Bruce led her over to his car. A flashy Maserati that looked like he just drove it off the lot.

"This is your car!" Luna asked flabbergasted.

"It's one of many." Bruce said opening the back door for Marley, closing it behind him. Bruce opened the passenger seat and helped Luna get situated. Joining her shortly the car hummed to life and Bruce pulled out into traffic.

"You're not from Gotham, are you?" Bruce asked making small talk as she punched in the address to her apartment.

"Was it my accent?" Luna asked. She had been told she had a real southern drawl.

Bruce chuckled at her response. He replied 'yes' which was a lie. He knew she wasn't from Gotham because she had no idea who he was. Bruce pulled over to the curb and got out to open the door for Marley and Luna.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne for the ride home."

"It was my pleasure." Bruce said, handing Luna Marley's leash.

"Where the fuck have you been Luna?" and angry voice behind her muttered.

Luna took a deep breath and turned around to face Steve. His blue eyes boring holes through her. Then flickering over to Bruce and his car.

"Marley got off his leash and Mr. Wayne found him and offered me a ride home so-"

Steve snatched the leash from her hands and grabbed her arm.

"Since when do you take rides from strangers? Are you a high-class whore now?"

Luna closed her mouth and looked down. She didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or fear.

"Sir, there were no indecent proposals made. I was just being chivalrous."

Steve squeezed tighter on Luna's arm which caused her to wince. Bruce clenched his jaw. This scum had the nerve to hurt a woman in front of him. He made a mental note to set him straight later.

"Go inside Luna and take this mangy mutt with you." Luna grabbed the leash back and looked at Bruce with sympathetic eyes and quickly scurried away inside the apartment building. Steve directed his attention back to Bruce.

"I know you're type Mr. Men like you are willing to pay a pretty penny for a night with a girl like Luna. I'll tell you what. $5000 and she's yours for a night."

Bruce backed away from the man and returned to his car. Not before he was out of earshot though.

"If you change your mind you know where she lives."

Bruce sped away from man. He would see Luna again, but not for money.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna busied herself with putting Marley in the spare bedroom. She was preparing herself for Steve's wrath. From the look in his eye downstairs her body was sure to be riddled with bruises later. Never her face though. He knew to many questions would arise should her face be messed with. Marley was overprotective of her.

Whenever they would fight the puppy would bark and howl to be let out of his cage or room. Luna did it more because she knew Steve would kill him if he ever bit him.

The front door slamming put Luna on high alert.

"Luna, get your half breed ass in here now!" Steve yelled from the front room. Her feet carried her as fast as they could.

"What Steve?" she asked trying to mask the annoyance.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It was nothing Steve. Please don't make this bigger than what it was?"

Steve walked over to Luna and grabbed her by both arms. The anger flaring behind his beautiful baby blue's. She could remember a time she would get lost in them. She remembered when she would look into his eyes and see two beautiful blue gems. Now all she saw was anger, malice and rage.

She missed the way he used to touch her lovingly. She missed the way his gentle kisses would turn her into mush and the way he used to make her writhe beneath him. She wanted the old Steve back.

"You don't talk to other men let alone take rides from them." Steve released one of her arms and used that hand to slap Luna. She let out a cry and tried to push away from Steve. His grip was firm. He pushed her down onto the couch. His face hovering inches above hers.

"If I so much as see you speaking to another man I will fucking kill you, do you understand?" Luna nodded her head as silent tears fell down her face. Steve released her and helped her stand up.

"Go get dressed. We're going out. There's a club not to far from here and I want to go see some bitches shake their ass."

Luna nodded and padded off down the hallway. Of course she couldn't talk to another man but here she was about to get dressed and go to some shitty strip club so he could touch and feel on other women.

Steve held Luna's hand as they stepped into the club. A rap song she was familiar with was blaring through the speakers. Luna was wearing a red one shoulder sequin dress that hit just above her knees and hugged her curves. Luna knew she had an hourglass figure that could compete with baddest movie star but she was humble about her looks. Maybe even a little insecure.

He picked a spot in front of the stage and pulled out Luna's chair and placed a kiss on her cheek. The fire in her blood burned brighter. She loved Steve. Especially when he was doting and kind to her. He just needed help. He needed to know that she cared.

Steve sat down next to her and a scantily clad waitress approached Steve who pulled her down into his lap making the waitress giggle. Luna rolled her eyes and averted her attention to taking in her surroundings. On the stage at the moment appeared to be identical twin sisters dry humping eachother. _Gross_. At the far end of the stage was a glass window that had gold beads hanging in front of it.

Luna couldn't really see into the room that well but she could make out a man with green hair. He was wearing a white jacket and had his back to the window. She was brought out of her observation by Steve asking what she wanted to drink.

"Patron and redbull." she responded hoping the bartender would make it strong. It was going to be a long night.

Luna was currently in the bathroom relieving her bladder of the patron shots she had been doing while Steve threw money at the women dancing on stage. He had even went back to the VIP a few times. Washing her hands and touching up her makeup Luna headed out of the bathroom and collided with someone not paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry...gravitational pull." She chirped. The liquor making her a bit more bold and friendly than usual. Looking up at the person she attempted to mow over, she realized it was the man with green hair. Except now she got to see his face. He had a mouth full of silver teeth and red lips, with tattoo's on his face. His skin was as white as snow and his eyes screamed danger.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should've lead with that." Luna sputtered out.

The man smirked and chuckled a little.

"Well, hello beautiful." he replied genuinely enthralled that this woman wasn't cowering in fear from him. She must be new in town.

Luna smiled and quickly side stepped the man. She did not need Steve coming to find her in the hallway talking to another strange man that day.

Joker turned around and headed back upstairs to his office. His eyes searching the crowd for the pretty black girl from the hallway. His eyes landed on her sitting next to a man who had his hand on her thigh. Joker's rage surfaced a tiny bit. So she was taken. Big deal. But would she want to fuck a man like him? Because that's what the joker did. He fucked. He did not make love. And he wanted nothing more than for that pretty little thing to be begging him for more as he slammed into her.

Luna sipped some more of her drink and could feel eyes on her. She looked over Steve who was enamoured with the woman sitting on his lap. Luna looked over to the glass window and the man with green hair was staring right at her. He was nursing a glass of something dark, like her eyes. Probably whiskey. His blue-ish green eyes peering down at her with desire in them. Luna felt heat rush to her core. Her brain was screaming at her to look away. She couldn't. She was curious. The man turned around and said something to someone over his shoulder. Luna took advantage of that moment to look away. She leaned over and whispered to Steve.

"Come on baby lets go home." She said and bit his earlobe so he could get the hint. Steve tucked a few bills into the strippers g-string and stood up. He walked over to the bar and settled his table. Luna stood up to meet him only to be met with a man with dark hair.

"What's your name."

Luna smiled and folded her arms.

"Depends on who's asking."

The man smirked.

"The names Frost and I'm asking for my boss." His eyes flickered over to the man standing in the window. Luna followed his line of sight.

"Tell your boss if he wants to know my name, he can ask me himself." Luna turned around and eyes the man one more time. She smiled and stepped around Frost and joined Steve at the bar before he could notice the small conversation that had taken place.

Steve slipped his arms around Luna's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Luna moaned into his mouth and pulled away.

"So are you going to take me home or what?" Luna asked playfully.

Steve let out a low growl and quickly ushered her outside and into a taxi.

Frost walked into the office and eyed the back of his boss's head. Joker turned around swirling the amber liquid around in his glass.

"She said that if you wanted to know her name, you have to ask her yourself."

The joker smiled and held out his hand for his cane.

"Well looks like you have a broad to track down Frost. Pull the car around."

Frost nodded his head and went to grab Jokers car. He felt almost bad for the pretty girl. She had no idea what she was getting into. Or maybe she did and that was just as unsettling.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Scrambling off the bed she groaned and answered it.

"You're late Luna."

She rubbed a hand through her hair. She had overslept. Thanks to the night out and the liquor that was most likely still in her system.

"I know. Don't leave. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." She groaned into the phone and hung up. Steve was knocked out cold next to her. They had been unable to do the deed last night because he was so drunk by the time they got upstairs, he fell asleep. With much reluctance, Luna pulled herself together and quickly got dressed.

Luna was decked out in designer jeans and a beautiful yellow sleeveless blouse. Her Springy curls had been pulled back into a high bun exposing all the beautiful freckles dusted across her nose. She greeted the hostess who led her to the table where her brother was sitting.

"Luna, nice of you to remember your big brother is in town."

Luna sat down and rolled her eyes and slid her sunglasses up her face.

"Rick, nice of you to actually start caring. Why are you here?" Luna said motioning for the waiter to come over. She ordered a glass of wine and a salad.

"You know I care Luna. Where is that awesome boyfriend of yours?"

Luna rose out of her seat to leave. Rick placed a hand on hers to stop her. As much as his sister was a pain in his ass he loved her. He hadn't seen her in a few months. When he had come back into town and discovered she moved he had been furious. Which is why he hopped the first plane to Gotham to come and see her. Not to mention he had some work to do.

"Please stay. I missed you and I don't want to fight."

Luna reluctantly sat back down in her seat. She hated fighting with her brother but he swore he was her father. Granted he was older and helped raised her but still, she was his sister.

Bruce watched from across the restaurant as Luna met with Rick. He had met the man on more than one occasion. Familiar with him enough to go over to his table and say hello. Who was he to Luna? Another lover? A friend?

"Where is June?" Luna asked sipping from her wine glass. She felt like she was being watched but decided not to look around to find the culprit. Rick began to cut into his steak. Not answering the question. Setting down the wine glass and looking over at her brother she realized just how down his demeanor was. His eyes held bags. His hair needed to be cut and it looked like he lost a little weight. June had left him.

"She broke up with you, didn't she?"

"It's not that simple Luna. She-"

"Never loved you! That was never her. It was always that...that thing inside of her! Did it ever occur to you that, that has a control over her even when you can't see it!"

Rick placed both hands on the table and looked up at his sister. She had no right to judge. She was shacking up with some dickhead.

"Luna, let it go. Besides I'm not the only one who was, no I'm sorry, _is_ with someone that was no good for them."

"Steve is-"

"Cut the shit Luna. You think I don't know he hits you? You think you can hide something like that from me?"

Luna picked up her wine glass and took a long sip. How did he know? She had always been super careful as to not let anyone know.

Rick shook his head and continued to talk. "I can see the wheels in your head turning baby sis. I know. Now you know that I know. That's all that matters."

"Sorry to interrupt but Flag is that you?"

Rick turned around and Luna almost choked on her wine.

"Bruce, nice to see you." Rick said standing up and giving the man a strong handshake.

"What brings you to town?"

Rick sat back down and motioned for Bruce to join them which he did.

"I'm visiting my sister." Rick turned to Luna and introduced them.

"We've actually met before." Luna said, her face unreadable.

"You met Bruce? Please tell me she didn't fall for your playboy charms."

The three of them shared a laugh.

"No she lost her dog, I found him."

"I told her when I bought her that dog that he was too high strung."

Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes and stared over at Bruce.

"I didn't want a boring dog. I wanted one with a personality. Besides, he protects me when it matters."

Bruce detected the way her voice lowered at the last statement. _Like when her boyfriend lays into her._ Bruce looked over at her calculating. She was the prettiest girl, no _woman_ in Gotham and he wanted her. How deeply he wanted her he was unsure. But he surely wanted to dote on her and see her lithe brown body writhing beneath him, in pleasure not agony.

"So what brings you to Gotham, Luna?" Bruce asked taking a sip of something dark in his glass. Luna watched him sip from his cup. Did all the men in Gotham prefer dark liquor?

"I just needed a move is all." she replied cheerfully.

"Looking for work?"

Luna shook her head and smiled. She might have lived in a crappy part of town but she was well off. She didn't need to flaunt her money like some others. Her father had left her a considerably amount of money. He had left rick some too but not nearly as much as her.

"Well, she should be putting that nursing degree to work. Idle hands make for the devil's playground."

"If you believe in such things."

"Luna Flag, if mom could hear you now."

Luna rolled her eyes and finished off the rest of her wine.

"Well, according to your beliefs she can." Luna stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She hated when Rick brought up a higher power and believing in God. Organized religion was the damnation of men and it was a tool used to create fear and used as a form of control. Slipping into the bathroom Luna took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and texted Steve.

 **Probably still sleeping, I'm at lunch with Rick.**

Luna slipped her phone into her purse and re applied her lipstick. She took a deep breath and came back out and took a seat.

"So will I see you and your boss at tonight's Gala?"

"I don't have a date." Rick replied signaling the waiter to bring the check.

"Bring your sister."

Luna's eyes widened at the thought of going to some boring fundraiser where everyone would be drenched in Armani.

"Not really my thing." Luna replied narrowing her eyes at Bruce. What was he up to. She was in a relationship. One that she was sure he knew was volatile.

"Oh come on, you sort of owe me for saving your dog yesterday."

"She'll be there Bruce. Be careful though, my sister might make an honest man of you."

The two men rose and Bruce shook Rick's hand.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing." Bruce said the words to Rick but they were meant for Luna. she watched him retreat out of the restaurant. Slipping into a sleeker looking car than yesterday. Rick turned to his sister a sly grin on his face.

"So you up for a little shopping then?" Luna rolled her eyes but stood up and followed her brother out of the restaurant.

He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry. He had watched as Luna and Rick walked in. She was wearing a gold strapless gown that accentuated her curves very nicely. She swiped a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and sipped from it slowly. The thought of her lips pressed against his made his manhood twitch. He wasn't sure if she would come tonight but he thanked God she did. Bruce didn't know why he was so enamored by her, but he was.

Luna wore her biggest smile. She had been dragged to several these fake ass parties. By fake she meant the rich snobs smiling in your face but in their heads, they are valuing your worth in dollars not in actions of you specifically. Her brother loved events like this. She couldn't blame him. He was always getting pussy thrown at him left and right. Given the weight of recent events she was sure she would be taken a taxi home tonight. Oh, how she would realize how wrong she was. She would be leaving. But not in a taxi.

Luna was currently on the dance floor being led by her brother. They were speaking about how he had a big mission coming up and would be away for a while and he hoped she wouldn't disappear on him again. Luna promised she was going to stay put. Gotham wasn't so bad. The people were redeemable here, her brother heavily disagreed.

"I'm sorry Flag, but I need to cut in."

Rick smiled and winked at his sister and handed her off without a question.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Luna."

Bruce spun her and pulled her closer. His hand wandering dangerously low.

"I feel like there is something you want from me Mr. Wayne. Something that you and I both know I can't give you. Not that I would, if I could." Luna said as a matter of fact. She knew his type. Rich playboy who thought he could buy anything he wanted including woman.

"I want to know why you seemed to be so surprised about my car, but with a little digging I found out you're worth almost as much as me."

Luna scoffed. She was nowhere near worth 9.2 billion dollars.

"You aren't fooling me. What you thought you could save the little black girl who lived in the slums. Now that you know I can hold my own, financially at least, you want to see what it's like to bust dark open?"

Luna's mother had always told her that her mouth would get in her trouble one day. But she couldn't help it. She could not be bought. She could not be swayed to be something she wasn't. Luna was comfortable in her Versace dress. Just like she was comfortable in her Hollister jeans. The money didn't make her.

Bruce was offended. He honestly, truly just wanted to know why she was living in the slums when it wasn't safe for her and why she was with a piece of shit man like Steve. A convicted felon two times over. He had no idea about her wealth which was another question in itself, why was she hiding that from Steve. Why hide that if you love trust him?

"Luna, you misunderstood my question-"

"Nah, you came at me the wrong way. Now if you would like to start over and have a real conversation I'm game. But if you're going to beat around the bush and pretend like I'm a shallow debutant Becky with the good hair then you need to just back the fuck off now."

Her words held no malice. Luna was a straight to the point kind of person. She had no time for bullshit. Bruce smiled and led her over to a secluded balcony.

"I was curious about you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. Just what's on paper doesn't add up to what I see. You graduated from nursing school at the top of your class. You are wealthy. Beautiful and smart. Why live where you live with whom you live with? Why did you come to Gotham Luna? What are you running from?"

Luna was a little flustered. As handsome as he was she was not interested and she didn't know why the fuck he cared about her life when there was plenty of pussy available in this room alone and in Gotham.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

"Awfully curious for someone you don't know. Listen I-"

Luna couldn't finish her statement because the sounds of gunshots rang out. Luna turned around quickly to run back inside. Worried for the safety of her brother. Bruce pulled her to him. His strong chest up against hers.

"Stay here, against the wall. Your brother is a soldier. He knows what to do."

Luna opened her mouth to speak but no words were coming out. Surely out of panic. Instead, she nodded her head and remained out on the balcony and watched as Bruce Wayne headed into the fray.

 **A/N: Rick Flag and Luna are brother and sister. Same mom different dad. Luna is a mixed but she identifies as a black girl. Bruce Wayne (As much as I love Christian Bale) is Ben Affleck. Anyone care to guess who shot the party up?**


	4. Chapter 4

Luna remained glued to the wall as gunshots continued to ring out. Her hands covering her ears as the shots got louder and closer. _Who the fuck would crash a gala with bullets?_ She thought to herself. _Why the fuck did Bruce leave her alone?_ To her knowledge he wasn't a military man but she didn't know much, just that he had many girlfriends and he was rich. Still didn't give him a right to leave her alone.

"Well what do have here? Hiding like a snake in the grass."

Luna's eye flew up to look at the source of the voice. A man wearing a burlap sack with holes in it as a mask towered over her. He grabbed Luna by her bun and yanked her up and shoved her up against a wall. His hand remained trapped around her neck. Luna moved her knee up to kick him where it would definitely hurt but he blocked her kick and squeezed tighter. Luna was not much of a fighter. Rick was the fighter out of them and he was a damn good one.

The man leaned in closer to Luna and licked the side of her face. His breath smelled like cigarettes and cheap beer.

"You are quite the piece of ass. _Well_ to look at anyway. Let's see if you feel just as great."

Luna's eyes widened in horror at the realization of his words. She began to kick and scream. The man squeezed even tighter around her neck causing her vision to fade around the corners and screaming to turn to whispers. Suddenly Luna was released and she slumped down to the ground coughing and waiting for her vision to clear. Whoever had helped her was dressed in all black and was beating the other man unconscious. The man dressed in black turned around and his eyes met Luna's. She quickly scurried away from him. Afraid maybe he had the same fate planned for her.

"I am not going to hurt you." The voice was rough and rugged. Most certainly very masculine. Luna just stared up at him wide eyed and confused. Was this the caped crusader she had heard so much about?

"Stay here." The man commanded her and she nodded her head. And backed herself into the corner as much as possible. Luna wasn't sure how much time went by but eventually the gunshots stopped and the police showed up and her brother and Bruce were out on the balcony talking to her. Their words were falling on deaf ears. Luna was replaying everything that had happened to her. There words sounded muffled and the lights seemed too bright as the led her out of the building towards and ambulance.

Reporters had shown up and were taking pictures. The bright lights from the flash caused Luna so snap out of her catatonic state.

"I'm not going to the hospital Rick. Please just take me home."

Rick looked down at Luna and clenched his jaw. He did not want to take her home to Steve. Who was probably going to be mad she was out late.

"No, you're going to my hotel suite. I just want to make sure you're okay tonight and then we can talk about you going home tomorrow. Bruce do you mind dropping her off for me? There is some stuff I need to go over with the police."

Bruce nodded his head and guided Luna away from the reporters and their cameras. His hand on the small of her back. She was pressed up against his side. For a moment her anger flared. How dare he leave her alone on that balcony to almost get raped? They were in his car and pulling out onto the main road. It was quit. Deathly quiet.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Luna said just above a whisper. The anger had dissipated and turned into hurt. Which Bruce could hear in her voice. A small part of him, the selfish part felt some small victory because Luna cared. He wasn't the only one who couldn't stop thinking about her. The other part felt bad because she thought he had abandoned her.

Bruce tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Hoping that this wouldn't come up. He hoped that she would just be thrilled she was saved. But of course she brought it up. Luna was always aware of her surroundings. Probably something her brother taught her.

"I was going to get help."

Lightning cracked through the sky and the heavens poured down on everything around them. Luna shuddered as the thunder followed suit. Thankful she was inside of the car. She had always hated thunderstorms.

"The man dressed in black on the balcony, was that Batman?"

Bruce nodded his head.

"Do you know him?" Luna asked curiously.

"I do not. I know that there is a light used to signal him and I only contacted the right people to do so."

Luna sat back in her seat, seemingly accepting Bruce's answer. It didn't add up to her why he had to leave her to go contact someone else so they could get help but whatever. He had saved her and at this point that's all that mattered to her.

"Well, if you ever see him again. Can you tell him I said thank you?"

Bruce nodded his head and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. He pulled up at the hotel and handed his keys to the valet. The rain was coming down hard and unfortunately Luna would have to get wet for about 5 seconds until they were under the awning.

Luna waited near the elevators as Bruce procured her brothers room key from the front desk. How he did it she didn't know. Well she suspected because he was well built and very handsome had something to do with the cute little blonde passing him the key and her number. Luna rolled her eyes. Of course women always made it easy for men. Which made it harder for the woman who didn't want to make it easy for them. Men should have to work hard to even gather their attention.

The elevator dinged and all too soon they were stepping out of it and walking up to the room door. The storm could still be heard wreaking havoc outside. Bruce was kind enough to walk her inside. Luna headed straight for the bedroom. Her brother was skinny so she could definitely fit into a pair of his sweatpants.

Bruce waited patiently in the kitchen as Luna went to go change. He needed to leave and go do some recon on why the scarecrow had busted up the gala. When usually that was Joker's thing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Luna asked Bruce causing him to turn around. She was wearing a black t-shirt with no pants. Exposing her thick brown legs up to mid-thigh. It wasn't lost on Luna that Bruce was checking her out. She didn't mind. Most men did.

"Some water will be fine." Bruce finally replied, his eyes meeting hers. Luna nodded her head and went over to the refrigerator hoping it had water in it. Prayers being answered she tossed the bottle to Bruce and grabbed her cell phone out of her clutch. 9 missed calls from Steve. He was going to fucking kill her.

She pressed his name and put the phone up to her ear. He answered on the second ring.

"Where the fuck are you Luna? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Rick's hotel. A lot of stuff happened tonight at the-"

"Oh what you mean like you being seen leaving with Bruce Wayne. The same man who dropped you off last night? You're with him right now aren't you?"

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose. The fear of the storm and the fear of Steve's wrath making her panic. Bruce approached her and took the phone from her hands and ended the call. He powered it off and set the phone down on the counter and led Luna over to the couch where he sat down next to her.

'Luna you're shaking."

"It's the storm. I've always been afraid of them."

"You're afraid of him to."

Luna took a deep breath and slumped her shoulders. She didn't want to talk about her and Steve's relationship with a complete stranger. Yes he hit her but the two of them had experienced a loss that no one should have had too.

"Luna I know why you stay, I know what you've lost. You don't have stay because of that. Your brother cares about you. Maybe you should stay here for a bit with him and at least give you and Steve some space."

Bruce grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his hand.

"He didn't even ask if you were okay."

"You don't understand-"

"I don't need to." Bruce interrupted dropping her hand from his. He hadn't noticed when she walked in before but sitting on the couch he could see the bruises on her legs. Even the one forming on her neck but that wasn't from Steve.

His hand instinctively reached out and caressed one of the bruises on her thigh. Luna shuddered from his touch. It had been so long since Steve had touched her lovingly. Bruce's hand on her thigh had her skin on fire. She knew he didn't mean anything by it and she felt like such a teenager being turned on from his touch but it was so sensual.

Luna didn't understand what was going on. Why did Bruce have such an interest in her? They had just met each other.

"Why?" Luna asked taking a deep breath because he still hadn't removed his hand from her thigh.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care Mr. Wayne? Why an interest in me?"

Bruce smiled and moved closer to Luna. Her legs were now across his lap and she leaned back as he approached her.

"You are a beautiful woman Luna. I like beautiful women. I don't know why you have been the object of my attention for two days. But is it so wrong that I am attracted to you? That I want to get to know you?"

Bruce's face was inches away from hers. Luna looked at his lips and licked hers. She had never been one to cheat on someone before but her body was screaming for Bruce. Seeing her lick her lips was all the permission Bruce needed. He pressed his lips to Luna's and grabbed her so she was straddling his lap. Her hands were tangling themselves into his hair and his hands were squeezing the outside of her thighs. Bruce's kiss was dominant, he was definitely a leader. Lips, tongue and teeth were molding together, for what seemed like hours. Bruce even trailed little kisses down Luna's neck. His watch beeped alerting him he needed to go. Bruce gently pulled away from Luna. Kissing her lips again.

"I have to go."

Luna nodded her head and got off of him.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. For everything."

Bruce stood up and pulled Luna closer.

"I want you to call me Bruce." He kissed her again just as the hotel room door opened revealing Rick. Luna stepped away from Bruce who said goodbye and walked out of the hotel room. Rick crossed his arms and smirked.

"I rushed here worried you would be traumatized. I was almost traumatized."

Luna rolled her eyes and turned around and headed into the bedroom.

"Shut up Rick."

"Oh I will not. So does this mean you guys are like a things now? You know the press was totally into the two of you. I mean you would think they would have been concerned with armed goons storming a fancy party but noooooo, they were all about you and Bruce." Rick said teasingly following her into the room.

"Shut up Rick, please." Luna busied herself turning down the bed.

Rick paused and parked himself up against the dresser.

"Hey, this is my bed."

"Your bed is the couch tonight. I'm tired." Luna threw a pillow at him and slid into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chest. Rick sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his sister.

"I'm glad you're here Luna."

"Me too."

Rick kissed the top of his sister's head and headed out into the living room. He was beat and for the first time since June disappeared, he felt a little better. It was nice to have his sister back.

 **XBrownEyedGirlx- Thank you for your review. I Still don't know who she's gonna be with but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING. Domestic violence.**

 **Thank you to all the people who have favorited and followed this story. It makes me really excited to continue writing. I love feedback. Feedback helps me write. Even if you don't want to leave a comment you are more than welcome to PM me. Enjoy.**

Joker sat in his penthouse watching the news footage of the incident from that night. Who knew Scarecrow would be brave enough to emulate him. He would have to be dealt with accordingly. Nobody operated in his city unless he knew about it. He called the shots. He didn't need anyone thinking he wasn't pulling the strings. But it could wait. Other things needed his attention. His attention was on the pretty girl who was eluding him. There she was swimming in a sea of Versace and diamonds, looking a little frazzled and zoned out, but was tucked securely next to Bruce Wayne.

Joker was seething. How did she know him? What was she doing at the gala when to his knowledge, she lived in a regular apartment building, in a not so great part of town, around the corner from his night club. Frost had told him she lived there with the blonde haired man she kissed in the club. Purposely in front of him. He could see it in her eyes that she was curious. She wanted to know what it was like to walk on the dark side. He bit his lip because the thought of turning her out excited him. She wouldn't be easy. No, she was a smart girl. Appeared to have a good upbringing. So he would have to break her. Not violently. No, violence wouldn't work on her. He would have to charm her. Be a good boy just for her. Every girl wants a bad boy who would be good for them. Joker could be good. Oh he could be down right upstanding. He would have to. If it meant he got to kick with her for awhile.

Frost also knew her name but Joker wanted to hear it from her lips. This nice full lips whispering her name to him and then maybe perhaps screaming out his name after.

Joker got up from his sofa and called Frost. He explained he wanted to pay her a visit. The first chance they got tomorrow he was going to introduce himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?"

Rick put the car in park and looked over at his sister. They had spent the whole day together just talking and catching up. It was nice just the two of them reconnecting.

Luna leaned over and kissed Ricks cheek and hopped out of the obnoxious muscle car he had rented for the time being. She leaned in the window and shook her head.

"Nah, I got this."

She winked at her brother and backed away.

"Luna!" Rick called before she crossed the street to head inside. She looked at him and smiled. He did the sign language for I love you and Luna giggled. She did it back and watched him drive off.

As Luna crossed the street she noticed a metallic purple Lamborghini parked at front with tint so dark she wondered if they could even see out. Shrugging her shoulders and heading inside, a voice shouting stopped her.

"Excuse me miss."

Luna turned around to face the man who has asked her her name the other night.

"Wow, stalking. Maybe I should call the police." She said smiling and walking back down the steps.

"You're funny. My boss wants to talk to you."

Luna folded her arms in front of her.

"Your boss send you again? I thought I told you to tell him-"

"To ask you myself. That about right?" The window to the Lamborghini rolled down revealing the green haired bad boy.

"That's what I said." Luna shrugged nonchalantly.

Joker opened up the door and stepped out. He was wearing a pair of jeans and Van slip on shoes with a black t shirt. He walked up to Luna and slid his shades up.

Damn he had some pretty eyes. He extended his hand out to Luna.

"Mr. J"

Luna slipped her hand into his and shook it.

"Luna."

Joker chuckled. He hadn't pegged her for a Luna. She seemed like she would have a simple name. Jessica or Tiffany.

"Is my name funny to you?"

"Everything is funny to me."

"A man who can't take life seriously. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

"It can be anything that you want it to be."

Luna laughed a little and shifted her weight.

"So besides my name. Is there something that I could help you with?"

"A date."

"I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, I don't think dating a notorious criminal would be good for my reputation."

Joker grinned flashing his silver teeth. Luna was from the Deep South, 'Da bottom' as it was affectionately nicknamed. She had always had a thing for the boy who put gold in their mouth.

"You have a reputation here?"

"No I don't and I want it to stay that way."

"So good, rich boys are your thing."

He was talking about Bruce. Luna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She wondered if every time someone said his name did his bank account get another dollar. This city seemed to be infatuated with him. How the man had a private life was something to be curious about.

"Who says Mr. Wayne is a good boy?"

Joker leaned back against his car and crossed his arms. This… being out in the open just having a conversation was unusual for him but it was refreshing. Luna wasn't some star struck bimbo. She had class. Joker had always been a sucker for a well educated woman.

"If you know how good or bad he is, something tells me you're on a first name basis with Mr. Wayne."

Luna's cheeks flushed a deep red that even her cinnamon skin couldn't hide. Was he implying she was intimate with him. She just could now even. Luna let out a laugh that was music to his ears.

"Not that this encounter hasn't been...unusual but I need to get upstairs. Nice meeting you Mr. J. Hopefully when you're out terrorizing the city and you happen to bump into me, I'll be spared. I've had enough rendezvous with the criminal underbelly to last me a lifetime."

Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to Luna and slid his shades back over his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. You have to pull a few chance cards to get a get out of jail free pass."

Luna smiled and waved him goodbye and headed up her stairs. She should've been afraid of him. Based on how the news this morning thought for sure it was his doing at the gala. But she wasn't. Oh she was intrigued. Looking down at the card in her hand. She read the back of it.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Was scrawled across in beautiful script letters along with a phone number. She pocketed it and continued up the stairs.

Using her key to open the door Steve was sitting on the couch watching tv, with the blinds wide open. Not that it mattered it was dark as night outside. He muted the tv and stood up. Luna set down her purse and walked towards him.

His eyes held dark circles and his lips were chapped. Looked like he had an episode while she was gone.

"I didn't think you were going to come back." Steve said quietly. His calm demeanor let her know that she was in fact right. Whenever Steve had an episode he needed her. He was always a nervous wreck after then and nobody but her could help.

"Don't I always come back?" Luna asked sitting in the recliner across from him. Steve let out a humorless laugh and hung his head.

Meanwhile, in the vacant building across the street Luna had a caped crusader watching and listening in to her conversation. Bruce couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching her comfort that piece of shit. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He deserved to be in jail. His watch beeped alerting him of some scum that needed his attention.

"You want me to get better and you want things to go back to the way they were, but you're around town doing god knows what with strange men." Steve stood up his eyes flashed with anger.

"I told you if you even so much as looked at another man what I would do Luna. Didn't I?"

Luna nodded her head. She was unable to look at Steve. Partly because she was afraid her eyes would tell that she was seconds away from having him blow her back out or because if she looked up at him he might hit her in the face.

"Answer me Luna. Use your words like a big girl."

Luna remained quiet which pissed Steve off. He grabbed her by her arm and used his other hand to grab her hair and force her head up to look at him.

"I said answer me."

"Yes you did."

"What did I say Luna?"

Steve yanked her head back more causing her to cry out.

"That you would kill me."

Steve smiled and threw Luna down to the ground. She immediately put her hands over her head and braced herself for the kick she knew was coming. When his foot connected with her body, it made contact with her hip. The next few kicks ranged from her shoulder to her ribs. Steve flipped her over and straddled her so his weight was in his knees. Luna was crying and begging for him to stop. Promising to be a better girlfriend. Swearing that she loved him. Which she did.

"You're a lying little whore Luna. I fucking own you. You remember what happened that night don't you?"

Steve asked grabbing her face and slamming her head against the wooden floor. Luna saw stars.

"Please Steve. I didn't do anything. I'm sorry let me explain."

Steve balled up his fist and slammed it into Luna's mouth. She felt the coppery taste of blood fill her mouth. Her hands flew up to cover her face but Steve grabbed them and punched her again.

Luna was in so much pain. Anymore hits and she knew she would pass out.

Luckily Steve stood up and walked over to the front door. He slipped on his coat and looked at Luna.

"I'm going to Florida for a few days. Clean yourself up and you better be here when I get back."

Was all he said as he walked out of the door. Luna rolled over on her side and curled into a fetal position. It was getting worse. Steve had never hit her in the face before. He never wanted anyone to know. Luna composed herself and slowly crawled into the kitchen to grab her cell phone. She couldn't call her brother, he would flip out and kill Steve. She texted the one other person who she thought would be willing to talk or to help, Bruce.

I know it's late but are you busy?

Bruce having left the building across the street before Steve started hitting her was in the middle of a fight. It took him awhile, having to subdue some assholes before he could respond.

I'm finishing up some things. Is everything okay?

Luna winced as she sat up and propped herself against the wall. Her fingers flying across the keypad to respond.

I just need a friend right now. Can you come over?

Which apartment is yours? Give me 20 minutes.

5C, doors open.

Twenty minutes later Bruce was dressed in normal clothes letting himself into Luna's apartment. He found her sleeping up against the kitchen wall. The lights in the apartment off. Finding a light switch he immediately rushed to Luna's side. Thinking maybe she was dead.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and Luna woke up swinging.

"Luna, hey, it's me Bruce. It's okay I'm. It going to hurt you."

Luna stopped swinging her arms and stared up at Bruce. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was cry. Bruce scooped her up into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm getting you out of here." Was all he said as he carried her out of the apartment.

When Bruce called Alfred and told him they would be having guests he didn't expect it to be a bloodied unconscious woman and her dog. He assumed that well yes there would be a woman but she would be able to at least meet him. As for the animal well Alfred didn't know if he was to keen on having to care for it. Seeing as how there was no telling when the woman would wake up.

The first thing Luna felt, even before she opened her eyes was her head hurt. Not like I drank too much the night before but it was throbbing. When she slowly opened her eyes she realized she wasn't in her home. As is if the vaulted ceilings and intricate wood work was any indication, the bright light flooding the bedroom was a dead giveaway. She kept her curtains closed at all times. Being from Florida even with ac on, it helped keep the house cool.

"You might want to take it easy ma'am." A gentle British voice reached out to her. She looked for the source of the voice and spotted an older gentleman carrying a tray of breakfast towards her. He sat it down on the night stand next to her and stood there.

"You are?" Luna asked. Her voice a bit raspy. She quickly grabbed the glass of orange juice on the tray, wincing as she did so. Gulping down as if she had been stranded in the desert for days.

"My name is Alfred. I'm Master Wayne's Butler."

Luna returned the glass back to its place. She propped herself up in her elbow.

"How did I get here? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Master Wayne arrived with you and your dog late last night. Do you have a name?"

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm rude. I'm Luna."

Alfred gave her a small smile.

"The bathroom is just around the corner there. I've set aside some clothing that should fit you. Do you require any assistance getting up?"

Luna shook her head and began the slow process of sitting up completely.

"Well Master Wayne should return soon. If you require anything at all I'll be down stairs."

Alfred nodded his head and left the bedroom. Luna followed his directions and enter red the large bathroom. Gazing at herself in the mirror. Her left eye and lips were swollen. The bruises on her neck more noticeable and her torso was riddled with angry purple marks. Steve had really done a number on her. She needed to remove herself from the situation. That much was clear. She just didn't know how. She loved him. Apart of her felt like she would be abandoning him if she left. Deciding not to think too hard about it at the moment Luna stepped into the shower. Trying to wash herself clean of the damage that had been done.

 **xBrownEyedGirlx: Its such a shame when I see victims of domestic violence stay in a relationship or leave only to find themselves exactly what they just tried to get away from. I hope Luna figures out how to free herself. Joker isn't any better when it comes to choices. Thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Smut. I'm sorry I don't know where it came from. It sort of just happened and I have no ragrat... not even on letter hahahahahaha. To all the new subscribers, welcome and thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter. Shits going to start going down. If you're rooting for joker just know he's going to make an appearance real soon :-)**

Luna spent a good amount of time in the shower. The water never got cold which probably was a factor in what took so long. Stepping out of the shower and dressing Luna wished she had a comb. Her natural hair was like a lion's mane. Walking back into the bedroom, Luna was met with Bruce. He was sitting near the window, he stood up when she exited.

His blue eyes filled with concern as he approached her. His hands reaching her face and inspecting Steve's handy work.

"How are you feeling?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. Was there a word in the universe to describe how she felt? Useless. Stupid for staying so long. Embarrassed that she was here with Bruce under these circumstances.

"Pathetic."

Bruce let out a sigh. This wasn't her fault. No man should ever hit a woman. There was nothing that Luna could ever do that deserved this.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked letting his fingers gently massage the nape of her neck.

"No I'm fine." Luna said stepping away from Bruce and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Marley. I don't want him giving your butler a hard time."

"Actually he's not. Alfred won't admit it but I think they like each other."

Bruce stopped Luna from leaving and pulled her into a hug. Her face was resting against his chest. His strong arms wrapping her in comfort.

"We don't have to talk about what happened now. I just want you to know you can stay here as long as you need to. I already contacted Rick-"

Luna pulled away and looked up at Bruce. She was about to yell at him but Bruce quickly shut that down.

"I told him I took you out and you decided to come back to my place. So it's left up in the air for interpretation."

Luna's let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I imposed on you. I really shouldn't stay. I should get a hotel or-"

"No Luna. I want you to stay. I'm not expecting anything from you. You can be safe here. You can take all the time you need."

Luna let out a sigh. She was not going to cry. She was NOT going to cry.

"As much as your sweatpants are comfortable, I need some clothes" she gestured to her hair, her face morphing into a grimace. "and hair products, it's a mess"

"I think you hair looks great."

Luna shook her head. Although she loved rocking her fro in all it's springy glory, she at least needed some kind of products.

"Make a list, I'll stop by your house on my way home from the office. I have to go in for a little bit today. Board meeting."

"You don't have to tell me where you're going Bruce."

He waved off her words and watched her walk back over to the bed. He followed her and helped her get settled. He handed her a remote and showed her how to work the television.

"I know I don't have to Luna. I want to. Just like I want you to be here. A friend helping another friend."

"Is that what we are?" She asked taking the remote from his hands. "You barely know me. I could be a master thief."

"You're right. I don't know all the little things about you. Your favorite football team, favorite color. Whether or not you like pickles on your sandwiches. That's not important. I know you need my help. I know that you are mildly attracted to me" Bruce grabbed her hand and gently rubbed circles into it with his thumb. "I also know there is something you haven't mentioned about your past. That's okay. I have time Luna. For you I'm willing to make time."

"I don't deserve your kindness Bruce. I'm damaged. I don't know how much of me I can give to you. I don't want to end up hurting you."

"Like I said Luna, we are friends. I won't put any more of an expectation on us than that. If you want more, it will be up to you."

Bruce kisses Luna on her forehead causing her eyes to flutter close. Her hand tightened in his. This what she would imagine a healthy relationship being like. Both people communicating with each other. No fists flying. No walking on eggshells.

"I'm going to head out now. If you need anything just let Alfred know. Also, your cell phone is in your purse downstairs. I'll have Alfred bring it up to you. If you need me call me. Even if it's just to tell me your favorite football team."

Luna let out a small laugh and watched him leave the room. Suppressing the urge to beg him to stay and lay in bed with her. She wanted to be held. She wanted Bruce to tell her he would fix her. He would accept her even after he found out her dirty little secret.

Alfred walked Bruce to his car as usual.

"Not that our guest isn't lovely and I'm pleased to see you...trying to commit. But how long do you think you can keep her here and keep up your activities without her noticing?"

"Maybe I'll stop."

"When Gotham needs you?"

Bruce paused before sliding into the driver's seat of his car.

"I'll figure it out Alfred. I'll see you later. Please take care of her for me."

"Of course Sir."

* * *

When Bruce arrived home that evening he heard the sound of Luna's laughter and Alfred's voice before he even saw them. When he entered the kitchen their backs were to him and Alfred was instructing her how to fold the eggs into the pound cake batter.

"Ya know, in the south we do it differently."

"Where do you think I learned?"

Alfred replied smiling. Luna let out a chuckle and cracked another egg. She looked over at Alfred.

"If you say that my grandmother taught you how to make pound cake I just might pass out on the floor."

"Well what's your grandmother's name dear?"

"Not sure if I want to tell you. You two might've had a dalliance and I could be like a long lost granddaughter or something."

Alfred started laughing.

"Then perhaps another time then."

"If another time involves hard liquor and salted meat, then i'll divulge her name. Until then Alfred you're still just Mr. Wayne's awesome Butler."

Bruce approached the pair and set down a huge duffle bag.

"I thought I told you to call me Bruce?"

Luna turned around and smiled at him. Her eyes lighting up. Even Marley stopped being lazy for a minute to greet him.

"Well, it's kind of hard when he keeps saying 'Master Wayne.'" Luna imitated his British accent.

"That was terrible." Alfred said turning the mixer onto a low speed.

Bruce let out a chuckle and hugged Luna who returned his embrace. It was as if they were lovers who had fallen into a routine. The gesture so natural. Alfred couldn't help but smile to himself.

"I stopped by your apartment and picked up everything on your list."

Luna let out a squeal and walked over to the bag. She went to grab it but Bruce stopped her and picked it up himself. The two of them walked up the stairs and entered the room she had woken up in earlier.

"Is this your room Bruce?"

He nodded his head and set down the bag. Luna opened it up and grabbed some clothes. Walking into the bathroom she quickly changed.

"I talked to Rick today." She said handing him the clothes she had been previously wearing.

"How did that go?"

She sat down next to Bruce and pulled her feet up. Bruce looked down at her feet that were painted a bright orange.

"Not really a fall color but I've always like the color on my feet."

"Observant huh?"

"Anyway, I think he's going to stay in Gotham. Apparently Amanda has a lot of work for him. I told him I think that he and I should look for a place together."

Bruce's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't asked her about the vicious beating Steve had dished out. He didn't ask her what her plans were. He wanted to discuss the matter but when she was ready. This was a good step for her to take. She wanted to get away from that psycho and it was her decision. No one else pressuring her to do so.

"That's good. I could set you guys up with a place."

"No. You've already done enough for me."

"Luna, I told you I don't mind helping a friend."

Luna licked her lips and it took everything Bruce had in him, to not devour them instantly.

"I know. I just don't want to feel like I'm wearing out my welcome. Anyone could've seen you taking me out of my apartment and that could've been bad for you. We will find a place."

Bruce removed his jacket exposing the dark blue shirt he was wearing with the sleeves rolled up. His nice strong arms flexing as he neatly placed it on the back of the love seat.

"I want to take you out."

Luna shook her head.

"Not looking like this. Besides, I need to officially end things with Steve before I'm seen dating anyone."

Bruce grabbed Luna's feet and placed them in his lap. His strong hands massaging her thin feet. Luna leaned back against the arm of the sofa. A soft moan slipping from her lips.

"What were you an Alfred cooking downstairs. It smelled good."

"Roast Beast."

"Roast Beast?"

Luna opened her eyes and looked at Bruce. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't trying to be seductive but the gesture made all the blood in Bruce's body rush between his legs.

"My mother used to make roast beef but she always called it roast beast, from the movie the Grinch. So it's stuck all these years."

Bruce nodded his head and tried thinking of anything other than Luna's naked body. After a few moments of silence Bruce was able to compose himself.

Bruce stood up and extended his hand to Luna.

"Well let's go eat some roast beast."

* * *

Luna had been with Bruce a little over a week and they had all fell into a routine. Bruce would come home to find her and Alfred in the kitchen, they would dine together, drink wine and then Luna would head off to bed. Every night it was the same. She never knew what Bruce did at night and never even suspected anything.

One night, Luna couldn't sleep. It was storming outside when she woke up. The thunder beating against the windows. She got out of bed and threw on her robe. With naked feet she headed down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. The house was dark and casted eerie shadows along the staircase. Luna practically ran down them.

She turned the light on that sat over the stove and got to work making herself some tea. Taking deep breaths every time the thunder and lightning cracked outside.

"Are you okay?"

Luna almost jumped out of her skin. Bruce had been sitting at the little table in the corner this whole time. She hadn't even noticed him. He was drinking straight out of the bottle.

"Jesus Christ Bruce, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Luna stopped what she was doing and looked over at Bruce. He seemed upset about something. His hair was disheveled and he had a frown on his face. She finished making her tea and went to sit down at the table.

"Are you okay?" She reached out and slid the bottle away from him.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it."

Bruce looked at Luna and that's when she saw that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. What could have upset him so bad?

"It's the anniversary of my parents death."

Oh. OH. Well his drinking was justified.

Luna abandoned her tea and scooted herself next to Bruce. She moved some of the hair that had fallen into his eyes away. She even wiped away a few stray tears.

"I wish I knew more about your parents but I don't. I do know that you're a great man Bruce. That any parent would be proud to call you their son. I know you have secrets and I have them too but you've done so much for me and helped me see clearly. That even if you don't change the life of anyone else, you've changed mine for the better."

Luna leaned in and kissed Bruce's cheek. Bruce inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and coconuts. Without thinking Bruce snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His grip tightening just a bit. Luna didn't resist. She knew what he needed and hell, she needed it too.

He pulled her closer until their lips were touching. It started off small. Leaving his hands to roam her body. He undid her robe and mapped up the front of her nightgown until he reached her breast. He palmed them gently and Luna moaned. The kiss grew more intense. Bruce's tongue probed for entry, he tentatively traced his tongue against her lower lip. Luna gently nipped at his. The caress of his lips was softer than any other kiss she had before. Bruce stood up and carried Luna upstairs into his bedroom. He set her down on the bed and looked down at her while he removed his shirt. His pupils blown wide with lust. Bruce hovered over Luna and continued to ravage her lips. His hand slipping between her thighs to feel just how ready she was for him. And boy was she ready. Bruce almost couldn't wait. He ripped off her nightgown and made his way to her breast. His fingers causing her skin to prickle. His mouth latched onto the hardening bud and she called out his name. Her body arching into his. Bruce sucked on one nipple while his hand played with the other one.

Bruce had to know what she tasted like. Before she could even register, his face was buried between her legs. Luna cried out and begged him not to stop. Oh he wasn't going to. Bruce made her climax over and over again until her legs were shaking. Only when she begged him to be inside of her did he stop. Bruce removed the rest of his clothing and positioned himself at Luna's entrance. He stared down at her body. She wasn't a skinny girl. She had nice hips made for grabbing. Her thighs perfect for squeezing. Her bruising on her ribs were almost gone. Bruce gently traced what remained.

"You are so beautiful Luna."

Luna smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

Bruce thrust his hips forwards causing Luna to cry out. Her and Steve hadn't been intimate in months and Bruce was not small. He barely gave her time to adjust before he set a steady pace. Her eyes were open staring into his. Her hands were gripping his biceps. Her nails digging into his pale flesh. Bruce didn't realize how tight he was holding her thighs. She was sure to have bruises there later but she didn't care. She was about to cum. The peripherals of her vision were going white. Bruce moved faster, harder, deeper. His name fell from her lips like a prayer. Bruce came immediately after she did. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He peppered kisses all over her face and neck. Coming down from his high Bruce laid down next to her and pulled her up against him.

He continued to kiss her shoulders and rub her hips. Bruce wanted to share so much with her but doing so would put her in danger. At the very least it would make her take unnecessary risk. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

"Luna I want you to myself."

She rolled over and started into his eyes. She had already crossed a line. They were supposed to be friends. To get to know eachother better. She was supposed to break it off with Steve. In person. Fuck it. Shit happens she supposed.

"The Buccaneers."

Bruce looked at her confused.

"Last week you said you wanted to know my favorite football team. It's the Tampa Bay Buccaneers."

Bruce pulled Luna closer so she was laying on his arm. He reached down and pulled the blankets over her. How did a chance encounter in the park, lead to one of the single most happiest moments of his life?

 **xBrownEyedGirlx- I was surprised she called him too but after that kiss in the hotel room I think Luna feels a connection deep down with Bruce. I can't guarantee that things will remain good. Bruce is selfish. Keep that in mind.**

 **YaoiLovinKitsune- Thank you so much for your review I'm glad your enjoying this story.**

 **Welisarne- Steve is going to get what's coming to him. Don't worry. Karma is a BITCH and if we're lucky, she will give us front row tickets to the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lunaaaaa, you have been hiding out at Bruce's house for almost 3 weeks. Which is fine but we're supposed to look for a place together."

Luna balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she browsed some of the town homes on the nicer side of town in Gotham. She rolled her eyes and clicked on a 4 bedroom 3 ½ bath layout with a backyard. It was huge but it would allow for privacy. The rooms were on all separate ends of the house.

"Well how about today?"

"Oh, you gonna come let me pick you up then?"

"I thought you were the big brother. You're acting like a baby."

"No you've been avoiding me and I'm starting to think something is wrong with you."

Luna emailed herself the listing and shut the laptop. She put Rick on speaker and pinged her spot for an uber.

"I'm texting you the address of a town-home that I like. Meet me there and then you can cry some more while we check it out."

Rick looked at the phone and shook his head.

"Alright Luna. I see you got jokes. If I ever run into Matthew Dodge I'll be sure to put in a good word."

Luna grimaced and slipped on her shoes. Her uber was driving up to the house.

"He was a first grade crush Rick. Stop being petty. See you soon." Luna hung up and grabbed her backpack. She was wearing some skinny jeans and a dark red blouse with a black Bomber jacket. She paired it with a pair of booties that matched her shirt. She texted Bruce that she was going to see Rick, he was back in town and making a fuss and they were looking at a place not to mention she was going to go to her apartment and officially end things with Steve. Making sure she had everything she walked out the door into her uber.

"So are you and Bruce a couple." Rick asked walking out of the town home they decided on taking.

"How was your mission?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh no. Details. Now."

Luna rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger side of Rick's car.

"We are seeing where things go."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer Rick started the car and headed in the direction of her old place.

Luna used her key to enter the apartment. Steve was sitting at his usual spot on the couch. Rick was right behind her.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Steve said rising from the couch.

"Steve." Luna greeted him with malice in her voice.

"Look Luna I know I've done some fucked up shit and I haven't been the best boyfriend lately but-"

"But nothing. You've been putting your hands on my sister. You're lucky I love and respect her because if I didn't you would've disappeared. I would've put you someplace that not even God would've been able to find you."

Rick looked at Steve with so much hate Luna thought he was going to spontaneously combust. Luna set down her purse on the kitchen table. It was now or never.

"I'm leaving Steve. I've paid the rent up for a year. There's some money in your bank account that can last for at least 6 months. Utilities, food all of that. I can't do this anymore. I love you. I will always love you but I'm done."

Steve looked like he was about to cry and that broke Luna's heart. She was the only one who got to see him so vulnerable. She had found him vulnerable. She just couldn't take the abuse anymore. He said he would kill her and he almost did. Next time she wouldn't have been so lucky.

Luna walked down the hall and Steve tried to follow. Rick blocked his path as he screamed Luna's name. Luna didn't even bother with the clothes. She just packed up all of her jewelry and photos. She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the door. Not even bothering to look at Steve.

* * *

"You okay sis?" Rick asked his sister who was curled into the couch in the living area of the hotel. She didn't answer, instead she just buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Listen I have to go take care of some things. I'll be back later." Rick set Luna's cell phone down on the table near her head and quietly left the hotel room.

Luna's phone vibrated and she went to grab it, checking the text messages. All of them were from Bruce.

" **Okay, I'll see you later."**

" **Haven't heard from you sweetness, is everything okay?"**

" **Let me take you out tonight."**

Luna didn't feel like going out. Her heart was hurting. She just walked away from the man who had saved her once. Well, she had saved him too but they had history. Here she was moving in so quickly. Maybe that's where all the guilt was coming from. Hopping into bed with Bruce seemed so right. She quickly typed out a reply.

" **Can't have plans with Rick.** (She lied) **going to stay here tonight."**

Bruce's reply was instant.

" **No you don't, he texted me. You don't need to be alone right now. I'm coming over."**

Luna rolled her eyes. Of course Rick texted him. Rick couldn't mind his own damn business. How would he feel is she texted June? Which she would never do because Luna hated June. If being other worldly wasn't a reason, it was she had done to her. Changed her into something she didn't like.

Luna got up and went to pour herself something strong. She needed to drown her sorrows if only for a moment. She missed her mom, today she found herself missing her dad too. Rick did his best raising her when they were nowhere to be found or when they eventually died, it was always hard having an all white brother. Most of the time people thought they were lovers and then when they proclaimed they weren't, that they were in fact brother and sister it was all side eyes and silent judgement. She looking more 'black' and well, he was a white boy.

Luna sniffed out a bottle of tequila. She smiled and poured a tall glass and squeezed some lime juice in for good measure. It wasn't her favorite brand but it would get the job done. Hopefully she would be lit by the time Bruce got there.

* * *

Luna could barely even walk straight when she answered the door for Bruce.

"Luna are you drunk?"

She headed towards the couch, not bothering to answer his question. It was stupid. Obviously she was drunk. Luna stumbled and Bruce was at her side in an instant his eyes full of concern. He helped Luna sit down and removed his jacket. Walking into the kitchen where he could make her a strong cup of coffee.

Luna laid back onto the couch and decided that maybe getting shit faced wasn't the best solution to her problem. Luna was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't even realize what she was doing. When Bruce came back into the room he dropped the cup of coffee and stared up at Luna. She was laying down on her back but she was levitating. Her hair had turned white and was bone straight and was swirling around her head like she was under water.

"Luna?" Bruce asked wide eyed and amazed and a little freaked out.

Her head turned in his direction and once she realized what was happening she immediately fell back down to the couch her hair turning back to it's previous color. She let out a groan as her back hit the couch. Bruce was at her side in an instant.

"Luna wh...what was that?"

She sat up and smiled at Bruce. She straddled his lap and leaned in close to his ear.

"It's my secret." she whispered in his ear and laid her head on his shoulder. She began to cry. Bruce rubbed circles into her back and promised her everything would be okay. In between sobs Luna said she was a horrible person. Then Luna just stopped talking altogether. Her eyes went white and she collapsed into Bruce's arms.

The door to the hotel room opened and Rick walked in immediately rushing to Bruce and Luna.

"What's wrong with her?" Rick asked pulling her off of Bruce's lap.

"I...she was floating and then fell, then just started crying. Then _this_ happened."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. She's been drinking hasn't she?"

"She was hammered when I got here."

Rick laid Luna down on the floor and checked her pulse.

He looked at Bruce who was looking at him like please explain what's going on.

"So is this the part where I have to threaten your life? Or are you going to keep your mouth shut about Luna?"

Bruce had to suppress the smirk that threatened to overtake his face. What happened next surprised even him.

"I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her." Bruce swore it and Rick believed him.

"She was kissed by my ex girlfriend. No not like the hot lesbian kind of kissing. My ex girlfriend has the witch Enchantress inside of her. Anyway she was committed to this mental hospital where Luna was working. Well I had been barred from seeing her and Luna would pass notes back and forth for us. Well one day when Luna was doing so, June had an episode and something happened to where some of her energy was transferred into my sister. Most of the time it's dormant. Except when she drinks heavily."

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he knew all about the suicide squad and the events that led up to it but Rick didn't know he knew. But for Luna to be considered a Metahuman was surprising. Rick must've pulled some major strings for Amanda to not have control of Luna. Even if her powers were small in comparison to Enchantress' she still had powers.

Bruce was still speechless as Luna groaned and opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was finding the tequila bottle.

"You had an episode." Rick said helping his sister stand. Her eyes widened and she looked at Bruce then back at Rick.

Luna thought about it and the vaguely remembered. She remembered Bruce coming into the room with coffee and seeing her floating. She remembered crying into his lap.

"I remember."

She was about to start crying. She could've hurt him.

"Bruce I'm sorry. I-"

"You have no reason to apologize. This doesn't change anything. Why don't you go grab your things and come home with me?"

Luna nodded her head and quickly left the living area. Rick stepped closer to Bruce to be sure Luna couldn't hear him.

"If you tell anyone about my sister, even your tea drinking Butler-"

"Don't worry Rick. I meant what I said."

"So I suppose I don't have to threaten you about what happens if you break her heart?"

Bruce shook his and then they shook hands. Luna had her purse and walked up to her brother and hugged him. He kissed her on the top of her head and walked her to the door.

"Call me if anything happens again Luna. I mean it. I'm going to call June and see if she can offer me any information."

Luna rolled her eyes. Information her ass. He was calling because he missed her.

Rick did the sign language symbol for I love you and Luna returned it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Luna said as Bruce led her down the hallway.

* * *

Bruce watched Luna as she slept. Wondering why she never used her powers to defend herself from Steve. Then he wondered if Steve had powers too. He couldn't necessarily just go knock on his door and ask him. He damn sure as hell wasn't going to interrogate him as Batman. On the off chance he did have powers, he didn't want to be unprepared. He figured he could just ask Luna.

"I can feel your eyes Bruce. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Luna rolled over and pulled the blankets up to cover her bare chest.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"You think if I was afraid, I would've suggested to bring you home?"

Home. Was he saying his home or theirs?

"I want to tell you something."

Bruce pulled Luna against him so her face was resting on his chest. Luna had never been a fan of chest hair but she absolutely loved it on Bruce. He traced circles on her back and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Luna."

She sat up and looked at him. He was serious. She kissed his lips and whispered it back. Bruce quickly flipped her over and showed her all night just how much he did.

 **A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter I know. I proofread this once. I had a shitty day. Enjoy. Working on the next chapter now. Thanks to all the new subscribers. You guys can leave reviews. I would love to interact with more of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Not too happy with this one but the next one will be better I promise. Let me know what you think.**

 **Pokemon Guest- No this will not be 3-way relationship. Those take a lot more effort to write. I'll end up getting writers block if I do that. Love triangle for sure. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **Welisarne- All answers about Steve will be answered including he and Luna's back story. I've actually been writing that chapter just don't know when I'll finish it up and post it. Thank you so much for your review.**

 **cBrownEyedGirlx- I wasn't planning on him telling her. It just happened. Let me know what you think of Bruce and his bullshit. I always look forward to see your feedback.**

 **angelicedg- You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thank you for your review.**

Bruce had left before the sun came up that morning. Luna just assumed he went into work early. She slept in and by the time she woke up Rick was downstairs waiting for her. They spent the afternoon shopping for their new home and going over what he had discussed with June. She pretty much told him that Luna didn't need to get shit faced and perhaps maybe she should try calling on that energy when she was sober.

Bruce hadn't texted all day which was a little off putting but Luna shrugged it off. The best couples weren't up each other's asses all day and if Bruce wasn't busy he would be texting her. Still Luna couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

Luna had managed to drag Rick to a paint store located in the not so great part of town. Luna remembered the shop from when her and Steve arrived and bought paints. She refused to look at white walls a day. Their home was going to be a reflection of both of them. Well more so Luna because Rick didn't give a rats ass if the walls were pink.

Luna had straightened her hair and it was hanging down to her mid back and swishing as she held up different color swatches. Rick rolled his eyes as the clerk couldn't even maintain eye contact with his sister. He wondered if she knew about the hold she had over men. If she realized just how much every single one of them who laid eyes on her wanted her. It has always been that way since she was young. Rick had gotten into plenty of fights defending his sister's honor. She was a good girl. Just a good girl with a foul mouth. Then when her accident happened and she met Steve she changed. She became introverted and cynical. She still maintained a level of pleasantries and niceness but she had become weak and boring.

Rick understood though. Well he understood as best he could. He didn't have some funky juju floating around in his body making him do weird shit.

"So which one do you like Rick?"

He sucked his teeth and pointed at both of them. She had to be kidding.

"Luna are you blind? They're both red."

She looked down at the paint swabs and then narrowed her eyes.

"You must be blind because they're two different shades Rick."

"Luna, seriously, I don't care what color goes where. You can paint whatever room, whatever color including mine. Don't make me pick colors. I'm just here as the taxi."

Luna rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip and shook her finger at Rick.

"I feel bad for your future wife. She's going to have a tough time wedding planning."

Rick shook his head.

"No she won't. She'll have you. You guys will probably plan the world's best wedding."

Luna laughed, which caused some of her hair to fall over her shoulder.

"Yeah you're right about that. You need to hurry up and get married so I can be an aunt!"

Ricks scoffed. "The same could be said for you. I mean you're actually the one doing stuff that would bring kids into the world. I'm celibate."

"Bitch please. If you're celibate I'm celibate."

"Excuse me ma'am I found these in the back. I think you might like this one." The clerk interrupted Rick before he could clap back. Luna winked at him and turned to follow the clerk towards the back of the store.

Rick pulled out his cellphone and had a text from Bruce.

"Having some issues with work. Keep Luna with you tonight?"

Rick thought the request was weird. Why didn't he just tell her himself?

"Yeah sure, no problem. Everything alright?"

Rick waited for a response.

"Everything is fine. Just don't want her waiting up for me."

Well that's was as good as reason as any. Rick pocketed his cell phone and pulled out his credit card to pay for all the stupid paints and painters Luna wanted.

Luna was sitting in the living area using Ricks laptop to do some shopping online. Her Birthday was coming up and she wanted to look really pretty because Rick was throwing her a party. Even though she didn't know anyone in Gotham, Rick did. Also he was inviting his little squad of misfits, which Luna didn't mind. She just wanted Bruce to be there and for him to not be able to take his eyes off of her. She even was flying her old hairstylist out to Gotham because she just couldn't find someone she trusted to do her coils yet.

Looking at the clock it was well after 10pm and Luna had racked up quite the bill ordering kitchen shit, bathroom shit, hallway shit and all the other useless shit that women used to decorate their homes. Seemingly satisfied she picked up her phone and checked for any texts or missed calls. Nothing. Bruce hadn't contacted her all day. He had texted her brother but she hadn't heard from him. Was he mad at her? Maybe he was getting cold feet and regretted telling her that he loved her. Luna decided to text him first. Maybe he was thinking the same thing about her, after all, the phone worked both ways.

"I miss you." Was all Luna texted and set her phone back down on the table. Rick had been picked up by Amanda but promised her he would be back sometime late that morning, so Luna was all alone. She was trying not to let her insecurities get the best of her but something was not right. She decided to take Rick's rental and head out to Wayne Manor. At the very least she could say she missed Marley.

"You can only stay tonight Selina. I want you gone by morning."

Selina took off her boots and smiled up at Bruce seductively.

"Little Brucie doesn't want to play? I haven't been gone that long."

Bruce maintained his position near the door.

"I'm allowing you to be here because you've helped me in the past. Don't take my kindness for weakness."

Selina stood up and walked over to Bruce. She slid her hand up the front of his jacket. The other gently stroking his cheek.

"Mmmm Bruce. I know you. I know you very well. Well enough to know that your mouth says one thing but your actions say another."

Selina pressed her body up against his. Bruce placed his hands on her hips. It was to push her away gently. Or at least that's what he told himself. Selina smiled and purred. She didn't care who he had decided to play house with. All she cares about was the intimacy. She had known no greater lover than Bruce. Especially when he was angry.

Selina latched her fingers into Bruce's hair and hopped up wrapping her legs around Bruce who held on to her tightly. Her mouth was against his and he was just as eager. Hungrily shoving his tongue into her mouth. He set her down on the table and began to remove his jacket and shirt never breaking the kiss. Selina knew how to get under his skin. She always did.

The front door was unlocked. Of course it was. Bruce lived on a big piece of land, why would he need his doors to be locked. Heading up the stairs Luna heard everything before she saw it. She needed to make sure what she was hearing. Bruce was with another woman in his room. Stepping through the threshold she saw Bruce with a woman pinned under him, her breast in his mouth. She tried to cover the gasp that left her mouth. They heard her. Bruce looked towards the door and his heart sank. Luna was frozen in place. A series of emotions flooding her. Anger being the main one.

Luna's feet left the ground and her hair turned white. Her eyes glowed green.

"Oh my God Bruce, what's happening?" Selina asked throwing on her shirt preparing herself for a fight. Bruce quickly backed away from Selina and rushed towards Luna. He didn't get far. She held up her hand freezing him in place. She raised her hand and Bruce lifted off the ground and threw him into the wall. When Selina charged her, Luna grabbed her by her neck and squeezed. Almost snapping her neck but she couldn't. She had some control. As soon as she had transformed Luna disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, leaving Selina gasping for air and Bruce rising to his feet realizing how bad he just fucked up.

Luna started to drive back to the hotel. She was fuming. She didn't drive recklessly. That would've drawn to much attention to her. She hadn't managed to return to normal but she was in complete control of herself and her abilities. Coming to a red light she dug through her jacket pocket to grab her cell phone. Only to discover the Jokers card. She had completely forgotten about it. Pulling her cell phone from the other pocket she dialed the number. He answered on the second ring.

"This better be good." Joker sounded pissed. Maybe she shouldn't have called.

"Looks like I caught you at a bad time."

Joker smiled to himself and flicked ash from the cigarette he was smoking.

"Almost every moment is a bad one. Perhaps you can make it all better." His tone was teasing.

"Flattery doesn't charge these batteries."

"Then what does?"

There was a long pause between the two of them. Joker wanting to know the answer to his question and Luna totally flustered at the fact he asked something so vulgar.

"I just need to get away for a few days. I don't want anyone to find me. I'm not trying to trade sex secrets with you. Can you help me or not?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I'm serious. I'll make it well worth your time...financially."

Joker gave his signature laugh and then cleared his throat.

"Keep your money doll. Just promise me we'll have fun."

"Sure Mister J. We'll have some fun."

"I take it you're in a car. Park down by the docks. Leave the keys in the ignition. Throw your cell phone in the water."

The line went dead and Luna set off in the direction of the docks.

Rick was was woken up by pounding on his hotel suite door. Throwing on some sweatpants he answered it with his gun in his hand.

"Bruce? What the fuck are doing banging on my door this late?" Rick looked over his shoulder. His eyes falling on nothing.

"Where's my sister?" He asked closing the door. Bruce rubbed the stubble on his face and placed on hand on his hip.

"She's not answering her phone. She didn't come back here?"

Rick set his gun down on the coffee table and went to grab a shirt and some shoes.

"Obviously if I'm asking where the fuck my sister is, I don't know where she is."

"She's upset. She turned and then slammed me up against a wall-"

Rick stopped tying his laces and looked over at Bruce. There was more to the story. He was leaving something out. Luna wasn't even supposed to go to his house but she did. Then she got angry. Rick wasn't a dummy. Bruce hadn't hit her up all day and didn't want her to come over. He was seeing someone else and Luna caught him.

"She saw you with another woman, didn't she?"

"It's complicated."

Rick gave a humorless laugh, grabbed his gun a holstered it. He dialed June's number and told her that he needed her help. She promised as soon as she was done at the office she would be there. Hanging up Rick turned to Bruce.

"What happened?"

"She threw me against the wall, then she disappeared. She must've teleported back to your car because I could see the lights driving away."

"Alright this is what's going to happen. Go home. If she comes back for any reason try to level with her. Get ahold of me. Try to keep her there. No police. I'm going to see if I can track her down. I'll let you know when she turns up."

Bruce nodded his head and walked towards the door. The guilt he felt consuming him.

"Oh and Bruce?"

"Yeah?" He replied turning around to look at Rick.

"Consider yourself done with my sister. I warned you. I vouched for you because I thought you were one of those guys like myself. That likes to have fun. That could commit when he wanted and didn't lie. My sister trusts me. I'm her big brother. Not only have you taken advantage of my kindness you hurt my sister who latched on to you. She doesn't do that with anyone. She's a loner."

"Rick I-"

"Save it. I take it Marley will be fine until Luna and I move into our town home?"

Bruce nodded his head and left. He was going home, but he wasn't going to stay there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welisarne- Bruce is a jerk. I don't know why he did what he did. He will pay. His feelings will be just as hurt.**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx-Joker and Luna...Well read the chapter and let me know what you think. I like their relationship.**

Joker watched as Luna inspected his book collection. She was sitting with her legs crossed, on the floor, reading the titles on the bottom shelf. He had read them all before but couldn't remember the last time he read a good _new_ book.

"So Doll, find something you like?"

Luna smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. Just moments before she arrived at the dock she had calmed down enough to where she wasn't...well different. Now she looked like regular Luna. She nodded her head and held up a book called From the Corner of His Eye.

Joker got up and took the book from her hands. He scoffed.

"You like the way Koontz writes? He seems like he has a little crazy in 'em"

Luna stood up and took the book back out of his hands.

"I love the way he writes besides, don't we all?"

"Is he your favorite?" Joker asked as she walked into the kitchen and opened up his refrigerator.

"Nah. My favorite is John Sanford."

"The Prey series guy?"

Luna looked over at Joker surprise written all over her face.

"Let me guess, you think because I am the way I am I don't enjoy a good book?"

Luna shook her head and closed the fridge door. "No I was going to ask which one of the books from the series is your favorite?"

"Certain Prey."

Luna laughed a little and sat down at the bar.

"You think that's funny?"

She picked up her head and wore a full grin. "I'm having a strange sense of deja vu."

"You might get that a lot hanging with me."

Joker joined her at the table. She was smiling still but her eyes weren't meaning it. He wanted to ask her why she called him. Not that he was complaining but she sounded a little distraught over the phone.

"I'm not much for feelings and what not but anybody you want to beat up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. Talking never does much good. It's the action everyone cares about. Unless you threaten to blow something up. Then fuckers start listening."

"I think it depends on the person behind the words. If you held a press conference right now and said you were running for mayor I bet most would believe you're serious."

"I have a spare bedroom. Go get some rest. We're going to live it up tomorrow." Joker ended the conversation by getting up and beckoning her down the hallway. Luna followed him into a bedroom that was across the hall from his. He gave her something to sleep in and closed the door behind him. Luna changed her clothes and laid down. Knowing damn well sleep wasn't coming to her tonight.

* * *

Amanda was pissed. Rick had promised to keep an eye on Luna and not let her get out of hand. Now he couldn't find her. His car left abandoned by the docks. Her phone going straight to voicemail. She had half a mind when they found her to find someway to lock her up. Luna was a wild card. No fighting experience but she had power. Amanda Waller loved power.

Rick was currently at the townhome. All the furniture he and Luna had picked out was arriving today and the painters were coming. He wanted to just tell them nevermind but he knew Luna wouldn't stay gone forever and she would need some sort of normalcy when she returned. Granted that his boss didn't try to lock her ass up for attacking Bruce and his hooker.

"Are you alright?" June asked bringing Rick a cup of coffee.

"I'm worried about my sister."

June sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If there is one thing I'm certain about when it comes to Enchantress and her powers, there is a self preservation there. The energy in Luna won't let anything physical harm her."

"You don't know that for sure June. She's not you. Luna is different now. I think she honestly just goes through the motions. I don't think she cares if she lives or dies."

"She cares Rick. I know because I can feel her whenever I'm Enchantress."

Rick snapped his eye to look at June. So she could essentially find her.

"You can find her?"

June was visibly upset. "Don't ask me to become her. I don't want to."

Rick got up from the table abruptly. "Luna didn't ask for this. She was doing us a favor. Please June. I need to know she's at least okay. I want her to know she can come home when she's ready."

"Rick it's not my fault what happened to Luna."

"You're kidding right?"

"You were asking her to do things also."

Rick slammed his fists on the table.

"Why do you think I'm constantly worrying about my sister huh? Why do you think I'm trying to persuade you to help me. She was right about you. She never liked you June. She always said you were selfish. Why did you come here if you're not going to help?"

"I can here to be supportive Rick. Because I love you. Your sister's a big girl she can-"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, GET OUT!"

Rick pointed towards the door and glared angrily at June. He never once asked her to become Enchantress. He always knew it scared her. But he saw now that June was selfish. She only cared about herself. June picked up her bag and headed out the door.

"You know where I'll be if you need." Were her last words before she left.

* * *

Bruce was distraught. It wasn't until now that he realized just how much Luna actually meant to him. He had pursued her. He had showcased his interest and fell in love with her and ultimately hurt her. He was responsible for being unable to find her. She didn't have any friends in Gotham, so he was confused as to where she could've disappeared to. He had hacked into every single hotel and motel registry. She wasn't there. He had even staked out Steve's apartment thinking she would be there. He wanted to make it right. At least apologize and beg for her forgiveness. He was caught up in the moment. Selina was a blast from the past and he should've never agreed to let her stay.

He always did this to himself. He always ruined his chances of happiness. Bruce was his own worst problem. Sitting alone in his study with Marley he just wished he could go back in time.

* * *

"Oh Doll." Joker walked right into the bedroom not even bothering to knock. Luna was laying on her back across the bed.

"Bringing me breakfast in bed?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to get rid of you."

"Do you want to?"

Joker lied down next to Luna on the bed.

"Not at all Doll."

Luna shifted so she was facing Joker. His green hair was messy and he was shirtless. For a skinny man he was ripped beyond belief. And even with the Silver teeth his smile was dazzling.

"See something you like?"

Luna let out a little laugh.

"Maybe."

Joker looked at Luna and stroked her cheek. A little guilt bubbled into his stomach. He couldn't be the man she needed but he was selfish and knew it. He wanted her and anyway he could have her he would take it.

"I'm no good Doll."

"Like every other man in my life. I think there's a pattern."

"We're creatures of habits."

Luna snuggled closer to Joker. He didn't flinch away he only rested his hand against her and pulled her closer.

"I'm not the romantic type." He said looking down at her.

"I'm not looking for romance."

"I just wanted to be clear."

"I get it."

"What are you looking for?"

"An escape."

"I'm good at those. Although right now I'm not wanted, so I don't need to plan any."

Luna laughed and her breath blew across his chest. The warmth making his nipple harden. Luna rubbed her hands across Jokers abs. The man was a God. She wouldn't tell him that though.

"Careful Doll, you don't want to start something you can't finish."

"Oh Mister J, is that your dirty talk? I was expecting more."

Joker laughed and tickled her. Luna swatted his hands away and straddled him across his lap. Joker bit his bottom lip as Luna leaned down and kissed his cheek. Her lips grazing his ear.

"I thought we were going to have some fun?" She whispered lightly licking his ear as she pulled away smirking. Joker grabbed her hips and squeezed.

"Well Doll, what did you have in mind?"

Luna was wearing a short red dress, that flared around her hips and 6 inch fuck me heels, as Joker twirled her around the dance floor. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back and her smile was infectious. They were at some swing club and Joker was surprised she knew the dance moves. Luna had taken ballet and all other styles of dance her whole life.

Joker currently lifted Luna in the air and was spinning her. Bringing her down both legs latched around his hips and she dipped backwards her cleavage bursting for release but they stayed put. Joker couldn't help it he ran a finger down the valley between them and Luna smacked his hand away and stood up. Her back was to him and he was pressed up against her.

"Look at you being all handsy."

Joker spun her forward and they did a few kicking steps and spun only to face each other again. They had drawn quite the crowd. It was either from their incredible dancing or the fact the the Joker was in the club on a date.

"You haven't heard about me being hands on?" Luna giggled and shook her head.

"I've heard a lot of things Mister J. I'm not one for rumors. I like to hear it from the horse's mouth."

Luna's rump was against him now and Joker snaked a hand around her waist to keep her there. Pulling her closer.

"Speaking of horses." He pushed his hips up against her so she could feel his bulge. Luna was slightly unaffected.

"You dirty old man."

Joker laughed and the song was over. Both of them had a nice sheen of sweat glistening on their foreheads. Joker grabbed Luna's hand and led her to the VIP area he rented out. Frost nodded his head in greeting as they entered through the curtain. Winking at Luna as she passed by. It was almost as if he was saying 'I told you so'.

Joker sat down and Luna sat down on top of his lap with her legs crossed. Joker stroked her smooth legs and put his head against her side.

"Don't tell me you're drunk Mister J."

Luna asked picking up a glass of champagne off the table. He wasn't drunk. He was having fun with her and that scared him. Initially he just wanted to taste her and feel her clench around him. He knew he would have to play the part to get to it but now he wasn't so sure if he was just playing. The conversation flowed and there were no uncomfortable silences. She never asked about his past and he didn't ask about hers. Sure they both had secrets but she wasn't probing him for his and he wasn't to keen on pressuring her for hers.

"Not drunk Doll."

Luna downed the champagne in one gulp.

"I like when you call me that."

"It fits you."

Luna laughed.

"Does it?" She asked with a wink. Oh and she had a filthy little sarcastic mouth. She could definitely stick around as long as she wanted to.

"Want to find out?"

Luna shook her head and laughed some more. Throwing her head back as she did so. Jokers lips and tongue were on her neck in an instant.

"You ain't ready for all that, Mister J." Luna replied through the moan she let slip.

"Your body betrays you."

Luna sat up and looked down into those beautiful eyes of his.

"She tends to do that. But I don't want to cross that line. Not yet anyway."

Joker was a little miffed but he understood. Sex complicated things. At least for women it did.

Joker stood up and held Luna bridal style.

"Waddya say we blow this joint and go get some food."

Luna laughed and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Doll but I meant blow as in leave."

"Sure you did." She said smiling as Joker set her down. He grabbed her hand and Frost led them out of the club to Jokers car.

Luna was asleep in Jokers bed with him. They hadn't had sex, they had just fallen asleep together after laughing and joking. Enchantress watched them from a darkened corner in the room. Luna felt her presence and bolted up. Joker had always been a light sleeper and popped up just as soon as she did, with a gun in his hand.

Luna slid out of bed and put herself in between Enchantress and Joker. Joker stood up too and didn't know whether to marvel at Luna or Enchantress.

"Why are you here?" Luna's voice was like and echo. Her white hair swirling around her.

"Oh my child, for many reasons." Enchantress looked Luna up and down and smirked like she knew the world's best kept secret.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is my house." Joker said trying to gain some sort of control of the situation. Enchantress' gaze flickered to him and she smiled real big.

"I envy you child. Men fall weak to their knees for you. I wish I could say it was my doing but that is all your own."

Luna looked at Joker then back at Enchantress.

"Leave him alone. You can't have him too."

"Oh Steve is a lost little thing without you but that's not why I'm here. Your brother wants to know if you're okay. This mortal's body seems to want to please him. Do the right thing Luna. Make a decision. I'm afraid time isn't on your side. Life is hanging in the balance."

Enchantress was gone and Luna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Quickly changing back into her regular self. Joker set down his gun and stepped in front of Luna.

"What was that?" He asked grinning. Luna sat down on the bed not bothering to answer his question. What did Enchantress mean about life hanging in the balance?

 **A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I know Joker is a little ooc but I mean I don't want him to be a super psycho. Just a small psycho. Also in my story Joker is wanted by the cops. Just go with it. Yes he's crazy yes he's been to jail and the loony bin but lets just assume he's out free...for the time being. What do you guys think of he and Luna's friendship. Not sure if I want them to be more yet. I like them being friends. Even if there is some heavy flirting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welisarne- I don't like cheating either. Me personally, I wouldn't take a cheater back but I don't know what Luna is going to do. She's hurt right now. I know Joker likes her for real. Hopefully she figures stuff out. I was going to write in what Enchantress meant but then I was like nah, they can wait. Do you care to guess?**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx-Luna does not like June at all. I will elaborate more on that soon. Also it will tie into what happened to her and how she saved Steve. I don't know if they will end up making amends (her and June). I love how Joker and Luna became instant friends. I wish i was able to make friends like that so easily. Luna will be seeing Batman again. Next chapter. Right now Joker and Luna are friends. I haven't really found** an **opportunity to make them more. At the moment it doesn't feel right.**

Luna sat on the passenger side of Joker's Lamborghini. They were parked a few houses down from her new place. She needed to go back and find out what Enchantress meant. She wasn't ready but she needed to face the real world her curiosity always got the better of her. Before they got there Luna stopped by her cell phone provider and picked up a new cell phone. Which she was currently fiddling with.

"I'm not ready for you to leave."

Luna smirked and met Jokers eyes. "Don't tell me you're attached."

"No. Maybe a little needy."

Luna rolled her eyes and opened up the camera on her phone. She leaned close to Joker and kissed him on his cheek and snapped a photo.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

Luna got out of the car and watched Joker pull off. She added his number to her phone book and set the picture she had just taken as his picture.

The door was open and Luna walked in, catching the attention of Rick. He immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Luna! Are you okay? What happened to your phone? You had me worried."

Luna walked through the foyer and looked around. The painters had did a fantastic job. The furniture was perfect the only thing that needed to be done was hanging pictures and all the decor.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. You didn't have to send June after me."

Rick looked surprised.

"I didn't think she would go to you."

Luna set down her bag and walked upstairs. Rick hot on her heels.

"Luna. Why are you so calm? We need to talk about what happened. You know Amanda wants me to bring you in."

Luna walked into the bedroom that was hers and smiled at all the boxes littered on the floor. Her bed had been put together and she flung herself across it.

"Id like to see her try. I'm not June. She can't stab my heart and control me. I'm on a whole other level."

"Well can we at least talk about what set you off?"

Luna sat up and fought back tears. She wasn't trying to think about that night but Rick was asking and they had swore no secrets.

"I went to Bruce's house because he hadn't contacted me all day and I caught him with another woman. Like she was naked from the waist up and he was almost naked too."

Rick sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't think he would be like that."

Luna leaned to the side and put her head on Ricks shoulder.

"Why wouldn't he be? He's a rich spoiled brat. I should've seen the signs. That cocky ass mother fucker. It is what it is. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear his sorry ass apologies. He preyed on me. I let it happen. It won't again."

Her words were a little harsh. Rick knew deep down that she was really hurt. That she probably did want to see Bruce but Steve had damaged Luna. So she was probably going to have a hard time moving on.

Rick stood up and looked around the room.

"Your birthday is tomorrow. So I suggest you get a move on putting all this fancy, useless shit up. So we can have your party."

Luna had almost forgotten. Somewhere in the sea of packages was the dress she ordered for Bruce to see her in and now she was a little downtrodden that he wouldn't. But then her eyes lit up at the fact Joker would love to see it on her. Apparently red was her color. Giving Rick a thumbs up she waited until he closed the door. She pulled out her phone and texted Joker.

 **I forgot my birthday is tomorrow -_-**

 _ **Birthday? I lovvvveee birthdays.**_

 **So does that mean you're going to come to my party?**

 _ **Just give me a time. Wear something sexy for daddy!**_

 **You're such a pig. Party will be here at 7. Don't be late.**

 _ **Gotcha.**_

Luna set the phone down and looked at her room. If Rick thought he wasn't helping decorate he had another thing coming.

* * *

Luna was currently doing her hair. Her stylist cancelled on her so she was forced to go out and buy a hooded hair dryer and rollers and spent the better part of the morning, styling it perfectly. Which now she had just finished up and was doing her makeup before she removed her rollers. The clock read 7:15 and Ricks little minions were already there. She could hear them downstairs laughing. Joker had texted her and told her he would be running late. She didn't question him. If he said he would be here, he would either be here or he wouldn't.

Luna wondered if Bruce had tried to contact her at all. She had blocked his number so even if he did, all his texts wouldn't come through and when he called he wouldn't be able to get through. It was petty she knew but she had nothing to say to him. At some point maybe she would get closure but even then was it even closure? It was best just to push him to the back of her mind and forget that she been played.

Luna walked down the stairs wearing a long sleeve red crop top and a skirt that hit right under her knees but the waist was high. So the skin above her bellybutton and right below her breast was exposed. She paired with with a tall pair of golden stilettos with red bottoms.

It was like a record had skipped. All eyes were on her and Luna blushed a little.

"That's your sister?" Deadshot asked as Luna approached them. Rick nodded his head.

"Aye, but she's black."

Everyone looked at Captain Boomerang like he was an idiot. Luna approached the group and smiled.

"So these are your work friends Rick?"

"Associates. Work associates." Rick replied sipping from his beer. Rick then introduced them all to his sister. Deadshot asked her to save him a dance. She smiled and agreed. More people arrived, all people Rick knew. Luna didn't mind. It was a party, the more the merrier.

Luna's phone vibrated and she opened up the text message and smiled.

 **You look amazing!**

Luna responded.

 _ **Stop being a creep and come dance with me I'm bored.**_

Almost as soon as she hit send Joker was behind her kissing her cheek.

"Everyone's looking." He whispered in her ear.

"Wanna give them a show?"

Joker laughed and pulled away. Luna turned around and gave him a proper hug.

"How do you know all these people?" Joker asked leading her into the kitchen where the bar was set up.

"I don't. My brother does. I think your ex girlfriend is here."

"She's not my ex girlfriend-"

Luna ordered a glass of champagne. Taking a sip she narrowed her eyes at Joker.

"Liar liar pants on fire."

Harley Quinn eyed joker from across the room. As much as it pained her to see him all over Rick's sister she wasn't that mad. She was with Deadshot.

Joker and Luna chatted some more and then finished their drinks. Luna let out a squeal as the next song came over the speakers. Pushing her way through the crowd she grabbed Joker's hand and led them to the dance floor.

 _Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it_

Daft Punk's Technologic intro started and Luna was already winding her hips and ass into Jokers crotch. His hands were on her hips and he was not letting go for nothing. His lip was caught between his teeth as he let her get to work. Joker had half a mind to turn her around and squeeze her ass but that might be crossing a line and he didn't want to do that. Not to Luna.

Rick watched Luna dance with Joker from across the room and shook his head. He wouldn't mention it right now but he was surprised she made friends with him. Granted Luna had a thing for bad boys. But joker wasn't just bad, his ass was downright diabolical. Yet here he was like it was the most normal thing in the world. Looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. Not on his watch. Luna was a grown woman and could do what she wanted but she was not going to fall for him. She wasn't going to do all the crazy shit Harley did for him. Or the shit he did to her.

"Nice party." Rick almost choked on his beer. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Bruce, you weren't invited."

"Yes I was. Luna invited me."

Rick was going to argue semantics with Bruce. If he thought today was a good day to ambush her, so they could talk, Bruce was crazy but Rick was going to let him dig his own hole.

"Well then, there she is. Go talk to her."

Bruce followed Ricks line of sight and cursed. She was grinding all over the Joker. His girlfriend was on that piece of shit like they were fucking. His nasty hands were grabbing _his_ hips. His disgusting mouth was whispering in _his_ girlfriend's ear. Bruce walked right out onto the dance floor and stood in front of Luna. She looked him dead in his eyes and smiled. It wasn't just any kind of smile. It was a taunting smile. Daring him to cause a scene and Bruce was not above doing so. Luna turned around and draped her arms around Joker's neck. His hands were sitting dangerously low on her hips. Luna whispered in his ear and Joker looked at Bruce and chuckled. He kissed her on her cheek and when she turned around he smacked her on the ass. Luna laughed and grabbed Bruce's hand and led him upstairs.

Leading him into her bedroom she let him walk in first and closed the door. Bruce turned around. Visibly angry.

"Why are you dancing with _him_ like _that_?"

Luna folded her arms and scoffed.

"You have a lot of nerve questioning me. But since I'm feeling nice, I'll play along. He's my friend and I can dance with who I want, whenever I want to."

Bruce let out a long sigh. He needed to reign in his anger because if he got to upset he was liable to say something he would later on regret and that would push Luna away more.

"You're my girlfriend Luna. I know I messed up but I love you and if you just let me explain-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Let's pretend you walked in on me and Joker. Him sucking and kissing all over me. Touching me the way that you do. His hands up my skirt."

Silence.

"Yeah I thought so. You can't explain nothing. I saw it with my own eyes. If I wouldn't have caught you, you would've never told me. I can't trust you Bruce. I thought I could but after what you did there is no chance in hell. You played me. I was just a toy to you. Not going to sit here and say that I'm not hurt because I am. I have cried myself to sleep for the past 3 nights. You're no different than Steve."

"Luna I would never lay a finger on you. That's a harsh comparison."

"No it's not. Both of you used me. In different ways, but you used me. Both of you lied to me. Both of you hurt me. Just because you didn't hit me doesn't mean the hurt isn't the same."

Bruce walked over to Luna and put his hands around her waist. She looked so goddamn sexy tonight. She was supposed to be here with him. The skirt she was wearing, he was supposed to be peeling it off of her later that night with his teeth. Luna tried to pull away but Bruce held her tighter.

"Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't love you." Luna said quickly. She couldn't look him in his eyes though.

"Tell me and mean it."

Luna sucked her teeth. She wanted to go back downstairs and have fun but Bruce just had to come here with his stupid handsome face, his stupid sexy body and try to seduce her. Luna trailed her hands down his chest and down the front of his jeans. She rubbed his cock through his jeans and bit her lower lip.

Bruce pushed his hips forward and leaned down to kiss her loosening his grip. Luna quickly backed away and ran out the door. Maybe she couldn't tell him she didn't love him. Still didn't mean she was ready to forgive.

Luna found Joker talking to the girl with the crazy sword. She grabbed him by his arm and crashed her lips to his. Bruce came down the stairs and froze in place when he saw her kissing that piece of shit. Rick was talking to June when he saw the whole thing go down. He went to move but June stopped him.

"Let her work it out Rick."

* * *

"Damn Doll, I didn't think you wanted to cross that line."

"I still don't. I just wanted him to leave."

Joker was a little hurt that Luna had used him. He didn't let it show though. A slow song started to play through the speakers and Joker just did what felt right in the moment. He led her to the dance floor and slow danced. Luna had her head on his chest and her eyes closed. Mister J smelled so good. It was strong and spicy. His arms wrapped securely around her.

Deadshot was sitting with Rick and Killer Croc.

"Your sister is fine as hell."

"She's off limits." Rick replied with seriousness. Killer Croc snorted and grabbed another beer. Amanda had flipped her shit when Rick told her he was letting them come to a party in public but he swore it was to boost morale and keep them in line. They were no longer being kept in prison but in an off the grid house. Where they could actually live. They were under 24 hour surveillance and they still had the implants in their chest. Still prisoners but living some level of comfort.

Harley walked up to the group popping some gum she was chewing. She grabbed Deadshots beer and drank it down.

"Your sister better be careful. He only pretends to care."

"She's a big girl Harley. She's more than capable of handling the situation." Rick replied not thoroughly convinced he believed his words.

"Dancing with you Doll is making me look soft."

Luna looked at J briefly. He wasn't fooling her. She wasn't making him dance with her. She hadn't made him do anything he didn't want to do.

"Then stop dancing with me and go home."

"Is that what you want?"

Luna put her head back down and ignored his question. She just wanted an escape and J was just that.

"You talk too much."

Joker opened his mouth to reply but decided not to. He continued to hold Luna despite his brain telling him he was in to deep.

 **A/N: And another one! Let me know what you guys think. I'm so sorry for whats to come. You've been warned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I made mention that Batman would be returning this chapter but i had a burst of inspiration and ended up writing so much that I had to split it into 2 chapters. It should be up some time tonight or in the wee hours of the morning. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Some of you may be shaking your head at Luna and her BS.**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx- Luna doesn't really care about the consequences of her actions right now. She's to busy trying to bury her hurt from Steve and Bruce. Now she's walking a thin line getting involved with Joker. She needs to spend some time alone in my opinion but she's an idiot. Shit is about to get real and Luna better be prepared to decide what to do because BIG CHOICES are a comin'. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **POKEMON GUEST- I can't tell you if someone is going to die because then you want to read anymore. Just buckle up your seat-belt because the ride gets a little bumpy. Also, I'm having some serious writers block for my other stories. All of them have new chapters sitting on my computer but I don't like them. I'm about to have surgery on a tendon so I will have more free time to update them. Do you like them? Any ideas? I love feedback and could use a little help. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

The night was coming to an end. Luna was outside talking to Harley. Luna liked her. She was 10 shades of crazy but Luna genuinely liked her. She had saw June looking at them several times since they had been talking but Luna had avoided her. She didn't want to talk to June. She wanted Enchantress.

"I think you have him wrapped around your finga'."

Luna smiled and looked over at Joker who was staring at her intently. When their eyes met he puckered his lips and blew her a kiss. The action made her blush.

"We just get along. It's not what everybody thinks it is."

Harley shrugged her shoulders. Luna could lie to herself all day but Harley could see that Joker thought she was the moon and stars. Luna better tread carefully.

Harley leaned in and put a hand on Luna's knee.

"Your life is yours. If he makes you happy, go for it. Just be prepared for all the shit he puts you through. Joker doesn't share and that little thing you have going on with Bruce ain't going to sit well with him. If you love Bruce love him. But if you love puddin' then you better choose quickly."

Luna thanked Harley for her advice and walked Ricks team to the door. Rick told her he would be back later he had to make sure they went back without incident. Closing the door Luna was left alone with Joker.

Luna grabbed a throw blanket that was on one of the couches and threw it around her shoulders. The night air was cold and her outfit wasn't made to be warm. Joker was looking out at the city lights.

"You want to come in? It's cold out here."

"You going to warm me up?"

"Sure Mister J." Luna reached out her hand and Joker accepted it. He let Luna lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. Luna slipped into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. When she came out joker was in his boxer briefs and t shirt. Laying on her bed.

"Comfortable?"

Joker smiled and patted the spot next to him. Luna slid into bed and rested her head on J's chest. Luna just wanted to feel loved. She was desperate for it. Not the kind of love between her and Rick. But a passionate burning love. Someone she could trust and who give her the world if she asked.

"Mister J?"

"Yes Doll?"

"Do you think I was wrong?"

"About?"

"Kissing you to piss off Bruce?"

He thought about it. He wanted to answer her and tell her that it had hurt him slightly. But he didn't want her to know he cared that much.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with wanting to hurt those who hurt you. However, my moral compass is off so I'm probably not the best person to ask."

"Do you think he really loved me?"

"I don't know Doll. Bruce and I don't run in the same crowds. I don't know much about this love business."

"You're such a bad liar."

"I ain't."

"Whatever you say Mister J. You'll be here when I wake up right?"

"Yes Luna now go to sleep. You're like a kid. I don't like kids."

"There you go lying again."

"For the love of-"

"Okay, okay, I'm going to sleep now jeez. Good night J."

"Good night Luna."

* * *

She kissed Joker. She fucking kissed Joker. Bruce couldn't believe she kissed him. The way he was touching her on the dance floor. The way she let him touch her. Bruce couldn't understand it. How did she even know him?

Bruce was so angry with Luna that he had half a mind to go back over there and throw her over his shoulder and bring her home. His home. If she thought for one second he was done speaking his peace she was sadly mistaken. But one thing was for sure, he was going to put an end to her and the Jokers relationship.

* * *

A cool breeze blew over Luna causing her to shiver. She tried to huddle closer to Joker but that side of the bed was empty. Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. It was still dark out. Her patio doors were open and she could see him standing there. The moonlight bathed his skin a pale glow. The smoke from his cigarette blowing away in the wind. Joker heard her light footsteps and turned to acknowledge her. Reaching out with his right arm and tucking her into his side.

"I thought you had left." Luna said burying her face into where his shoulder and neck met. The corners of Joker mouth lifted involuntarily and he patted Luna on the head.

"I promised I'd be here didn't I?"

Luna sniffled. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She shouldn't be crying because she thought he was gone. Or maybe she was crying out of relief that he was still there. Either way, she didn't want to be crying.

"I guess I don't have a lot faith left in men these days."

Joker ran his finger through Luna's hair. Flicking the cigarette in the other hand.

"I always make good on my promises. Come on Doll, let's go back to bed I'm tired."

Luna nodded her head and Joker led her back inside making sure the French doors were locked after he closed them.

After they got settled Luna made sure she tucked herself right next to Joker. If he minded he didn't say anything he always seemed to accommodate her.

Luna's eyes fluttered close and minutes later she was sleeping. Jokers confession of loving her falling on deaf ears.

Luna walked Joker downstairs that morning right past Rick and June. They were sitting at the breakfast nook eating. Luna was in a robe and Joker had his jeans on with his dress shirt draped over one arm. Luna was smiling and Jokers face was unreadable.

They said their goodbyes with Luna promising to see him later. Rick had to suppress the urge to gag. How anyone would willingly want to spend time with Joker was beyond him. But Luna always took on men who she thought she could fix.

Luna walked into the kitchen and greeted both her brother and June, even though she didn't like her. She still remained respectful because her brother had always done the same for her with Steve.

"Good morning Rick, June."

"Luna. Sleep well last night?" Rick asked with a teasing smile. June swatted him but also smiled.

"We didn't do anything. We're just friends."

"How did that even happen?"

Luna poured herself some coffee and sat down across from them.

"I don't know it just sort of happened. We clicked. Why?"

Rick held up his hands in defeat. "Hey I was just wondering."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Anyways…" Luna sing songed as she looked at June. "...I was wondering if you could clear something up for me June?"

"Anyway I can help."

"Enchantress told me life was hanging in the balance. That I have to make a decision and soon. I think she meant between Bruce and J. But who's life is hanging in the balance. I don't want anyone to get hurt. So if I can save someone I would like to know who."

June maintained a poker face. She didn't want to tell Luna what she knew. So she just simply shrugged her shoulders and said she didn't know. Luna was seemingly satisfied with her answer. She didn't expect June to really cooperate more.

Grabbing her coffee Luna headed back upstairs to get ready for her day. She hadn't told anyone but while she had been at Bruce's she had applied for a few nursing jobs. Maybe her brother had been right about her hands being idle. Luna had a job interview that day at one of the local hospitals and she was excited. It was for the head nurse of the I.C.U department. Apparently Gotham was short staffed with nurses. No matter she was well qualified and had excellent recommendations.

Luna's interview went well. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat when she walked out of the hospital. They wanted her to start the following week granted her background check came back okay. Which it would. Luna texted Joker and her brother the good news. Joker texted back first.

 **J: Are we going to celebrate?**

 ** _LUNA: Depends on what you had in mind._**

 **J:LOTS of things Doll. Does this mean all my checkups are on the house?**

Luna laughed because he sent an emoji that had the thinking face.

 _ **LUNA: Do you have a nurse kink Mister J? I'm not a doctor so it's going to be a strong no from me.**_

 **J: I have a kink for anything that involves you. Come over. Want me to send Frost?**

 _ **LUNA: Nah I'm going to go home first and then I'll be there. Apparently Rick has a present for me. Speaking of presents… where is yours?**_

 **J: I'm all the present you need.**

 _ **LUNA: Pshhh, then you better either cook me dinner or order some sushi for dinner. I'll see you later. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!**_

 **J: We'll see…**

Luna hailed a cab and went home. Smiling to herself about the good day she had. Which instantly fell when she realized she had totally forgotten about Marley. Fuck.

She would just have to send Rick to go get him because she was not ready to face Bruce again. Especially after kissing Joker in front of him. It was a really petty thing to do but she was angry and hurt and Luna didn't always make the best decisions.

"Rick I'm home!" Luna called out walking inside.

"In the garage." He called back. Luna rolled her eyes. She wasn't to keen on going to the garage because every time he lured her there she was holding some kind of wrench and helping him do some super manly shit that she wasn't into.

Rick met her at the door grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Did you get laid or something? Your smile is creeping me out bro."

"Very funny baby sis. I want to show you your present."

Rick opened the door and there with a big red bow sat a black Range Rover with black rims. Luna almost jumped for joy.

She ran right past Rick and opened up the driver side door.

"Oh my God Rick, this is like the coolest fucking present ever."

Rick laughed and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Well I don't like you taking ubers and cabs. I also don't like you riding in the Lamborghini either so I decided to get this for you today."

Luna did a little dance and Rick started laughing.

"Oh and congratulations on the job. I could have you as the head nurse over the entire hospital if you would've told me you were going to be looking."

Luna pressed her lips into a line. "I don't need you pulling strings. I have all the credentials I need. Worry about yourself."

Rick laughed and hopped out of the car. Luna followed him inside. After handing her the keys Luna told him he needed to go get Marley. He complained saying he didn't want to be in the middle of her Bruce. Luna shut that shit down saying Marley needed to come home and she wasn't going over there. What if she had another episode? So Rick agreed, reluctantly.

Luna pushed the buzzer to be let into Jokers building. She had an overnight bag just in case she decided to stay and she was wearing that silly grin from earlier. Not bothering to knock Luna walked right in to the apartment and her nose was assaulted with the smell of food. Joker was standing in the kitchen cooking and Frost was sitting at the island talking to him. Both men paused when she entered with wide eyes. Frost stood up and grabbed his coat.

"I'll see you later boss."

Frost walked out the door winking at Luna as he did so. Luna walked into the kitchen and folded her arms.

"What you looking at Doll?"

"In watching you become all domesticated and shit."

Joker threw her a glance and smiled. "You said you wanted me to cook so I'm cooking."

"I said I wanted you to cook or sushi. You chose." Luna replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah I suppose you're right. Have a seat, dinner's almost ready."

* * *

Luna had just finished up doing the dishes. Joker was sitting on his laptop wearing glasses taking care of some business.

Luna dried her hands off and set the dishrag down on the counter and looked at Joker.

"Mister J, what's your real name."

Joke stopped what he was doing and looked at Luna. He removed his glasses and folded them then set them down.

"No one knows my real name."

"You want to tell me?"

"Sorry Doll, no can do."

Luna shrugged her shoulders and walked around the bar and stood behind Joker. She hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I have sweet tooth."

Joker laughed and grabbed her arms and spun around so she was in between his legs. He held her hips and pulled her closer.

"I've been sweet on you."

"Green hair, bright red lips, I don't know if you would taste good."

"Only one way to find out."

Luna pulled away and shook her head.

"My mother told me to never take candy from strangers. Seeing as I don't know your real name-"

Joker let out something akin to a growl and pulled Luna back towards him. He crashed his lips to hers and Luna could barely register it before she was kissing him back. Her hands ripping open the button up he was wearing. Nails digging into his chest Joker moaned and started attacking her neck.

"Fuck." Luna groaned as he bit down a little and then blew on the spot that was definitely going to have a mark.

Joker stood up and picked Luna up setting her down on the counter. He busied himself with undoing her pants while his mouth worked over her neck.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that sweet tooth Doll." Luna's pants hit the ground and Joker wasted no time ripping off her panties. His fingers parting her folds, massaging her sensitive bud. Luna threw her head back and cried out as pleasure took over her body. His narrow fingers knowing just what to do.

A loud banging at the door caught their attention and Joker vowed to kill whoever had interrupted them.

"There better be a good reason for someone calling on me right now."

"Boss we gotta problem at the club." Frost shouted from behind the barrier.

Luna hopped off the counter and quickly put on her jeans Joker let in Frost and went to go get a new shirt. Pistol tucked into his waistband he grabbed Luna's hand and led her out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry I didn't post this when I said I would. I was tired my daughter is sick and I got super busy last night. Chapter is kind of long. Enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **WELISARNE- June is a bid liar. She wasn't ready to reveal what she knew would come but we will find out soon. Care to guess? Don't give up on Bruce just yet. He fucked up but maybe Luna is willing to forgive... Thank you for reviewing!**

 **GUEST- I haven't decided if I want Joker to be as fucked ho with Luna as he is in his everyday life. I believe we all have that one person who we can just breathe around. I think Luna may be that for him. Thank you for your review!**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx- Luna is definitely a spoiled brat. Her reality check is coming soon and her name is Amanda.**

 **Pokemon Guest- Joker probably won't ever cry. He's fucked up. Enchantress is up to something and we will find out soon has she has manipulated the situation to benefit for her.**

Joker was upstairs and Luna was sitting at the bar drinking. She didn't know Joker owned a damn Casino. The band was setting up and the casino otherwise was ghost town. Luna walked over to the piano. A black older gentleman was setting up his sheet music. From the looks of things he had some good taste in music.

"Do you mind?" Luna asked gesturing to the piano.

"Do you sing?" The man asked scooting over a little.

"My mother was one of the artsy types. Dance,sing, play an instrument and paint. Although the painting never really stuck."

The man chuckled and he and Luna chatted for a bit more deciding on something to sing. At first she protested but the man said it would help him and the band warm up. Besides, she was bored and no one else was in the club.

So there Luna was standing in the stage holding a microphone in her hands joking with the ban while they started the music. Joker watched from his office. Enchantress had been right about Luna charming every man she met. She was just likable.

He didn't recognize the song she was singing. It it wasn't bad. Maybe he could get her to sing for him sometime. Joker shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He shouldn't be planning ahead with Luna. He was even beating himself up about telling her he loved her, even though she didn't hear him. Luna was just a phase. No even the words didn't sound right in his head. She wasn't just a phase and he wouldn't be giving her up. Luna was his and nobody else's. Even if things never got sexual, Luna was the friend he needed. So why didn't you tell her your name? The voice in his head asked. Joker ignored it. He didn't tell her his name because it was his. Yeah but you were so adamant about knowing hers and looked where it got you. Soft. You're in love doing romantic shit. All true. Joker couldn't even argue with himself.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from the front entrance. Luna turned around and spotted men who appeared to be speaking Russian yelling at some of Joker's goons. The music stopped playing and Luna was wondering if there was going to be a brawl.

Frost appeared next to Luna and grabbed her arm. Dragging her out of a side entrance.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She asked snatching her arm from his grip.

"Mr. J wants you to go back to his place."

"You could've just said that. You didn't have to manhandle me."

"Mister J told me to just make sure you left."

Luna rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger side of the black SUV.

"What was the point of me coming?"

Frost pulled out onto the road and turned the radio off.

"You came because he likes having you close. You're leaving because he doesn't want anything happening to you."

"Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"Why are you giving me a hard time? I thought we was friends."

Luna ignored Frost and texted Joker.

 **Luna:You're and asshole! Having your guard dog making me leave hurt my feelings.**

 _ **J: Don't be like that Doll. I'll make it up to you when I get home. DON'T LEAVE.**_

 **Luna: And if I do?**

J didn't reply right away and Luna was pissed. For the past week she had taken up all of his attention and now that it was elsewhere she was upset. Her phone chirped alerting her J responded.

 ** _J: I don't want you to leave. Stay for me. Please?_**

 **Luna: Okay J. I'll wait for you.**

* * *

When Joker got home it was around 2 am and Luna was asleep in his bed. Not hers across the hall but his. He had told her that was her room and she could do with it what she wanted. But for some reason she decided to sleep in his. Luna woke up when she felt him slide into bed.

"What took you so long?" She asked not turning over.

"I was handling business."

Luna scoffed. If he wanted to be vague he could be vague with himself,alone. She had waited damn near all night and that's all he had to say.

Luna made to get out of bed but Joker stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

Joker hovered over Luna and checked out what she was wearing. One of his shirts. She wasn't wearing a bra and then he wondered if she was even wearing panties.

"You're not leaving this time of night Luna. You wanna be mad I don't care. Go sleep in the other room then."

"You can't make me stay."

"I don't plan to. But if you leave right now don't even come back."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No."

Luna bucked her hips to try and throw Joker off of her but he just laughed in her face. The t shirt had risen up a little bit and Joker had been right. No panties either. He rubbed his crotch against hers. Luna bit her bottom lip.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm a big boy…" he pushed his hips into her suggestively. "...I can handle myself."

Joker freed Luna's hands and she pulled him down to kiss her. She knew she probably shouldn't do this with him. She still loved Bruce. She even wanted to be with him but she wanted to make the hurt and all the pain go away. And that's exactly what she let him do. She let Joker kiss her in all the places that Bruce kissed her. She let touch and lick and suck all the places Bruce had done so. She even let him have her with no protection, the same way Bruce had had her. It was different. Good still but very different. Joker was dominant. He set the pace. But there was something in his eyes that screamed adoration when he looked down at her. Thrust after thrust Luna knew what that look was. Even if Joker didn't admit to her out loud, he was in love with. Joker had bragged how he fucked. How he didn't make love. But the small caresses of her body and the gently kisses pressed against her body screamed otherwise.

* * *

Joker was asleep when Luna got dressed and left his penthouse. Luna was not going to admit how much she cared for Joker. Her love life had become so complicated and it was all her fault. Sleeping with Bruce and Joker. What sucked about it she didn't have any friends to call and vent to. She had Rick but that would be weird. Luna got in her car and drove home to wash away the evidence of her lovemaking.

Luna spent the entire day ordering scrubs online for her new job and just doing some reading brushing up on things she might've missed out on while being unemployed for a few months. When Rick came home they shared some Thai takeout and he went to bed early. Well 10 o'clock was early for him.

Luna decided to go for a walk. She quietly snuck out of the house dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Her hands tucked into the front pocket. She ended up near her old neighborhood. She briefly wondered how Steve was doing but decided not to even go bark up that tree.

Luna found herself on an old,poorly lit bridge sitting on the edge looking out over the city. The view was absolutely nice. Even if it was a little chilly out.

"What's a pretty little thing doing out here all by her lonesome."

Luna casted a glance over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She was getting better at changing and if this asshole knew what was good for him he better keep on walking. Luna turned her head back around not even bothering to answer this man.

"Oh you one of them stuck up bitches huh."

Luna still remained quiet. The man went to grab Luna but he never got the chance. He was hit with something that electrocuted him, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"The streets of Gotham are unsafe. You shouldn't be out here alone."

Luna recognized that voice. It was Batman.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Batman stuck to the shadows and Luna turned around and got up and walked towards him.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

Was Batman lecturing her? If he was skinny and tall she might've thought he was Rick. She laughed and shook her head.

"What is it with all the men in this city thinking they know what's best for me? Thank you for saving me a few weeks ago at the gala. But I'm more than capable of handling myself Batman."

Bruce wanted to hold her and tell her how much he missed her but he couldn't risk it. She couldn't know about this side of him.

"You're welcome."

Luna smiled and pulled out her phone. It had been on silent and she had 6 missed calls from J. She let out a groan and looked up at Batman.

"Thanks for the assist tonight too. I guess I might be taking my fucked up issues out on a guy doing good. But then again you might have some of your own if you're getting all dressed up and beating the snot out of people." Luna smirked and continued. "So if you ever see me in a pinch again don't hesitate to save my ass." Luna winked and turned away from the Bat. She needed to call joker back and make sure he wasn't to angry with her.

Luna dialed Jokers number but it was Frost who answered.

"Luna, where have you been?"

"Hmmm I don't owe you an explanation. Put Joker on the phone."

"That's why I've been calling you. The Russians from the club took him somewhere."

Luna was seeing red. Took him. Who would have balls to take him?

"Well go get him."

"That's the thing. They are heavily armed and some of his men don't want to cross the Russians."

"So you want me to do it."

"Joker told me everything. I ain't gonna rat you out to anyone. I just thought maybe you could lend a hand."

Luna told Frost to text her the address and meet her there. Those fuckers had better hoped he was still alive and not one hair in his pretty green head was unharmed when she got there because if not, there was going to be hell to pay.

Luna had went home to change into something better suited for storming a goddamn heavily armed Russian hideout. Boots, jeans and a long sleeve dark Tshirt. Frost was with her as they sat in the SUV watching the building.

"So can't you just like teleport in and out."

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"What does that mean?"

"That means I don't know. I have never seen the place before and I don't want to get stuck somewhere."

Frost looked at her confused. If he had powers he would know exactly what he could and couldn't do.

"Look we're going to sneak in and listen. I know I can sort of camouflage us so just try to keep up. Don't kill anybody."

"Mister J would murder everyone-"

"Mister J ain't calling the shots I am. If he wants to get revenge he's more than welcome to come back and do so but while I'm here we're not killing anyone unless it's self defense and we have to. Do you understand?"

Frost nodded his head and he and Luna got out of the car and snuck into the building.

So far everything was going as well as could be expected. Luna had changed and was currently tossing a Russian around like a rag doll. The dude was probably going to be drinking out of a straw for the rest of his life but he wasn't dead.

"I'm not going to ask you again. WHERE IS HE?" Luna screamed so loud frost had to cover his ears. It sounded like a ghostly screech. Like some shit you would see in a horror movie. She looked like a fuckin ghost too. The more upset she got, she began to glow. Her clothes had disappeared and in their wake she was dressed in white robes. But the robes were kind of sexy. Frost quickly pushed that thought out of his head. The last thing he needed. Was joker finding out he even thought she was sexy. He would eat his brains for breakfast.

The Russian gurgled out something before he lost consciousness. Luna glided in the direction he had gave her.

The room where Joker was tied up was underground near the sewer. He knew that because it smelled like shit and the water that his feet were submerged in was a nasty brown color and it smelled sour. He looked around the room, at the fucker who had the audacity to take him out of his bed when he had been sleeping. He was even more angry because he thought they had also taken Luna. If he ever made it out of here alive he was going to come back and personally torture every single last man, then move on to their families for laying on single finger on her.

When news came through that there was an intruder Joker naturally assumed it was Batsy. The Bat always seemed to show up when some heavy shit was going down. A punch hit Joker square in the nose but he didn't yelp or cry out in pain. He laughed. He laughed because that's just how fucked up he was.

"We want 60% of your casino profits Mister J. We ain't going to ask you again."

Joker laughed even louder and harder until the back of his head was introduced to a pistol making him fall unconscious.

"Aye, be careful. Boss wants him alive."

"Fuck this American piece of shit. Why don't we just kill him and be done with it. Take over his business and have 100% of the profits."

"Don't worry about that. You're not being paid to think."

The leader of the group spoke some Russian into his earpiece, wondering if the intruder had been taken care of. He got no reply. The lights in the room burned extremely bright and then went out. Luna ripped the door off of its hinges and walked in glowing and furious. Every single last gun was trained on her but she did not care. Her Joker was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind his back unconscious and covered with bruises and cuts. The only reason she probably hadn't been shot at yet because the men were wondering just what in the fuck she was.

Frost watched from the doorway making sure to stay in cover. He didn't know how this was going to play out and he wasn't trying to catch a bullet charging in to soon.

"Which one of you is in charge?" Luna asked in a gravely voice. The men looked at one another and said nothing. Luna let out a slow deep breath and asked again.

A big tall blonde man with blue eyes stepped forward.

"The boss is not here. Who the fuck are you? Some kind of demon?"

Luna smiled and approached him. His eyes widening as he saw her hover a few feet off the ground. Luna seductively ran a finger down his chest and smiled sweetly. She pointed back at Joker who was barely coming to. Groaning and struggling to open his eyes.

"Who told you to take him?"

"None of your fucking business you Bitch."

"Luna?" Joker asked looking at her. He was slightly confused as to what was going on. He assumed she was tied up and sedated somewhere but no, she was standing there looking absolutely beautiful and deadly. Had his head not been swimming he probably would've had a hard on.

Luna looked at Joker then back at the henchman.

"You stay put. I'm not done with you yet. That goes for all of you. If you try to escape. I will kill you. If you move, I will kill you. Burp, fart or even breathe to loud, I will fucking kill you."

Luna rushed to Joker's side and untied his hands. She helped him stand and looked at his face. His nose was probably broken and his lips looked terrible.

"Now Doll, did you storm in here for me? You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet."

Luna pressed her lips into a hard line and crossed her arms. She was about to say something smart back but a gunshot rang out and Joker fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Luna turned around and saw that the blonde she told to stay put, he was the holding the smoking pistol.

"Looks like my aim is off.I was shooting for you."

A colossal amount of fury erupted from Luna. Frost Had to look away it was so graphic. She lunges for the man and in one good tug ripped his head clean off of his body. Arterial blood squirting from the giant hole in his neck. Luna kicked his body down and spit on it. The other men didn't even think about shooting their guns. They were to frozen with fear.

"Leave this place now. Tell your boss that I'm coming."

Luna yelled for Frost to come in as she knelt next to Joker. His skin was a deathly pale and he was shaking. Somehow despite his current situation he was smiling. Fucking crazy bastard.

Luna placed her hand over his wound and cradled his head.

"Hold on for a little bit. I'm going to get you out of here."

Joker looked up at Luna and raised a shaky hand to stroked her cheek. Luna leaned down to kiss him. Whispering everything was going to be fine.

Joker coughed up blood and whispered something only Luna could hear.

"Joe." Was all he said as he lost consciousness.

 **A/N: So who the hell is Joe? Anyone want to take a guess. Also how do you guys feel about Luna doing all this sleeping around? She doesn't have a handle on her life. So does anyone know what June didn't want to speak on yet.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well sorry it's late guys. Just...let me know what you think.**

 **XBrownEyedGirlx- Luna is digging a big hole and I don't know ho joker is going to handle her potential rejection especially after you read this chapter. Like I said she better figure out her shit cuz Amanda has her on her raiser and Enchantress well... I won't spoil anything you'll figure out more next chapter.**

 **Welisarne- I don't think Luna would get that violent saving Bruce either. Or maybe she would. She's willing to do a lot for those she loves. She just being a little selfish right now. I know if I was Luna I probably would be slitting it up too. Lol.**

 **Pokemon Guest- Luna isn't spoiled she's just selfish and acting out right now. I still don't have and endgame planned for her. Let me know what you think about this chapter. You question about whether or not it's his name or the mob boss will be answered next chapter. Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest- Well look at you trying to pilot pieces together :-) thank you for your review!**

Luna had taken Joker to the hospital and went home to clean up. She was a nervous wreck. His life was hangin in the balance and she was caught somewhere between sadness and revenge. She was going to make that Russian mob boss pay for what he had done. But she wanted Joker to be there when she did. If he died, well then she would make sure that fucker would suffer. Throwing her hair up into a sloppy bun and grabbing her things Luna's doorbell rang. Who the hell is at my door. She thought as she called out 'just a minute.'

Opening the door Luna was met with Bruce. Standing there holding flowers with an unreadable expression. Out of all the times he could've popped up he had to choose now, when she was on her way out the door.

Luna looked at the flowers then looked back at Bruce. She opened her door wider and stepped aside so he could come in. The sooner she found out why he was there, the sooner she could kick his ass out and leave to go check on J.

Luna led Bruce into the kitchen offering him something to drink he declined. Luna was practically bouncing on her heels.

"Are you okay? You seem anxious."

Luna took a sip of her water and adjusted her messenger bag. Yeah she was fucking anxious but it was none of his business.

"Let's skip the pleasantries Bruce. Why are you here. I'm kind of heading somewhere."

Right, of course she was heading somewhere probably to go be up Joker's ass or something.

"I heard that you are going to be working at Gotham General. So I wanted to stop by and congratulate you. Also, Marley misses you. Oh, and these are for you."

Luna took the flowers and set them down on the counter. Quickly looking for a vase that she knew she had bought. Finding it, she filled it up trimmed the flowers and set them on the breakfast bar. All of this was done in silence making Bruce feel slightly uncomfortable.

Luna finished arranging the flowers and she was smiling. How did he know Lilly's where her favorite?

"Thank you Bruce they're beautiful. Rick was supposed to pick Marley up for me. I'm sorry if he's causing you any inconvenience."

"No he's not. I was hoping you would stop by, maybe we could have dinner...talk?"

Luna shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Luna crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you serious? Bruce you slept with another woman."

"I didn't sleep with her Luna."

"Oh my bad, you were just doing everything but."

Luna walked around the counter and picked up her phone.

"Listen I have somewhere I need to be. Thanks for the flowers."

"Luna, listen I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but is Joker someone you can really see yourself with?"

"As opposed to you? A cheater."

"Luna I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Too late."

Luna opened the front door and looked at Bruce. He sighed and put on his gloves and walked out the door. Luna followed him. The hospital wasn't far and she could walk. It wasn't to cold outside.

"I bought you something for your Birthday. I would like to give it to you. So when you've calmed down enough to where you don't hate me, please stop by."

Luna nodded her head and walked off down the sidewalk. Bruce watched her for a moment, then got into his car and left.

Luna met Frostin the waiting room down the hall from Jokers room. He was out of surgery and they were waiting for him to wake up. The two of them sitting in silence.

"Boss is going to be mad at you."

"Wish I could say I'm surprised but I'm not."

Frost let out a small laugh. He didn't know the inner workings of her and J's relationship but it was good for his boss and he was surprised Luna wasn't some love sick puppy. Like most girls. Most girls wouldn't last a day fucking with Joker. But Luna had lasted and she was still around and his Boss would never say but he had feelings for her.

A middle aged man approached them and explained to them Jokers condition. He was expected to make a full recovery. He was awake, raising hell trying to leave but otherwise fine. Luna and Frost stood up and headed down the hall to Jokers room. He was sitting up, shirtless with bandages wrapped around his torso.

As soon as Luna walked through the door his eyes never left her body. She looked really pretty. Her hair pulled up. He liked when she wore it up, he could see her face better. Her dark green shirt brought out the golden glow in her skin. The leather jacket over it looked new and her jeans hugged her nicely.

Joker looked at Frost and nodded his head for him to leave. Frost said he would be in touch and then left. Leaving Luna and him alone.

"Where were you?" Joker asked calmly.

"I went home to change and then I came here."

"No. When those pieces of shit broke into my house you weren't there. I thought maybe something bad happened to you."

Luna set her bag down and plopped down near Jokers legs.

"I had to go check on some things."

"You went to go see him didn't you?"

"I went home J. I didn't go see anyone."

Joker decided he believed her. If Luna thought she could get away from him now she was crazy.

"You could've been hurt ya know."

Luna smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"There was a chance. But incase you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you doing that. Saving me or taking care of yourself. You have me now."

Shit. Was Joker implying they were a thing? Like together as a couple. Pump breaks now.

"Look J I don't want to rush-."

"I'm going to stop you right there Doll. I don't know exactly what goes in that pretty little head of yours and that's fine. But, I want you to know I'm here for you. Whoever hurts you, hurts me."

Luna leaned in and kissed Joker on his lips. He reached up and pulled her toward him. Luna gasped and put her hands on either side of him so she didn't fall on his injury.

"Mister J! Stop before you make me hurt you."

Joker growled and pulled Luna even harder.

"I like when it hurts."

Luna laughed and let him pull her up against him and gave him a real kiss.

Luna left the hospital after Jokers protesting. He needed to get some rest and she promised to be there tomorrow bright and early with some decent food.

Luna took a taxi to Jokers building to go pick up her car. Rick was right, she needed to be a big girl and go get her own dog. She convinced herself it had nothing to do with wanting to see Bruce. Liar.

* * *

When Luna pulled up and knocked on the door Alfred was pleasantly surprised to see Luna. He invited her inside and she sat with him while he made dinner. Luna tinkered with her cell phone. Replying to some emails about her specific start date and even a few texts from Joker. Vowing to make her pay for leaving him alone with his old nurse who wasn't too fond of him. He mentioned that he rather much have her as a nurse. She reminded him that it was way too early to be role playing. He told her it wasn't role playing. That she was in fact an actual nurse she just needed a sexy nurse uniform. Luna changes the subject and after a few more texts he didn't respond. The nurse had probably given him a nice dose of morphine to knock his ass out.

Alfred served Luna some dinner at the kitchen island. It was delicious as always.

"Alfred, how are you not married?"

"Why, are you interested?"

Luna laughed and took a sip of her wine. Instantly feeling nauseous. She got up out of the chair and ran to the bathroom located off of the kitchen and began to empty the contents of her stomach.

Bruce entered the kitchen and asked Alfred who the black Range Rover belonged to.

"Miss Luna, sir. Who is currently in the bathroom feeling ill."

Bruce headed into the direction of the bathroom and could hear her retching, violently. Bruce checked the door and it was unlocked so he let himself in.

Luna had both hands on the toilet seat and was dry heaving at this point. There was nothing left in her stomach but her body was still convinced there was. Bruce knelt down next to her and rubbed her back. When Luna finally stopped heaving she stood up and washed her face and hands. Turning around to face Bruce.

"Sorry about the mess I'll clean it."

"No, it's alright. Are you feeling any better?"

Luna nodded her head and used a hand towel to dry her face.

"I guess 3 glasses of wine on an empty stomach got to me."

"You want to finish eating? Alfred looked like he was pulling a cake out of the oven."

"No, I should be going." Luna took a step forward and her legs got weak. Bruce caught her before she could fall.

"You shouldn't drive right now Luna. Stay here until you feel better."

"I don't think-"

"I don't want anything happening to you. Please just for a peace of mind?"

Luna nodded her head and followed Bruce out of the bathroom. He helped her upstairs to the previous bedroom she had been occupying during her stay. All of her things were still there. Suddenly Luna was really tired. So tired she could barely stand and keep her eyes open. Bruce had to pick her up and set her in bed.

"Are you sure you aren't coming down with something? I could call a doctor."

"No I've just been stressed out and not eating anything all day probably just caught up with me. I'm fine. I'll sleep it off and be out of your hair in the morning."

Bruce looked saddened by her words. She wasn't a burden. He preferred her to be here. He wanted her here. With him. Bruce stood up to leave but Luna grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

Bruce nodded his head. He didn't need to be asked twice. He removed his dress shirt so he was only in his tank top. He then removed his shoes and slid into bed with Luna who cuddled up next to him. She was burning up.

"Luna you're running a fever. I'm going to call a doctor."

Luna opened her mouth to protest but Bruce had already grabbed his cell phone and made the call. About an hour later Luna was being looked over by a doctor as Bruce hovered nearby, she laid in bed wondering just what the fuck was wrong with her.

"It appears it could just be a cold. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics." The doctor pulled out his prescription pad. He went to write something then paused and looked at Luna.

"Just a precautionary question, but is there any chance you could be pregnant? The antibiotic I want to prescribe isn't recommended if you're pregnant."

"No! Absolutely not." Luna said with the quickness. She had just had her period, didn't she? The color drained from Luna's face as she realized she had got her period right before Steve had beaten her up real bad. She was late. Like super fucking late. How did she not even realize her period was late. She looked at Bruce then back at the doctor. Bruce inhaled a sharp breath, seemingly reading Luna's mind. The doctor cleared his throat, breaking up the tension that had quickly built in the room.

"Well I'm going to prescribe something else. Just in case. They will take a little longer to work but I rather be on the safe side."

The doctor tore the prescription away and handed it to Luna who was sitting wide eyed staring into nothing. He said his goodbyes to Bruce and left the bedroom. Shutting the door behind him.

Bruce was at her side in an instant.

"Luna are you pregnant?"

"No, I can't be. I've been late before. It's nothing."

"You need to be sure."

Luna's brows furrowed. Why was he trying to take control of the situation. She knew it was wrong to come here yet she did anyway. She stood up and Bruce stood in her way.

"No. You're not leaving. You can't keep running away from your problems. We need to talk about this.

"Why? You think if I am I would keep it? You think we're going to be a happy family?"

"Luna please I'm just asking for a simple conversation about everything. We don't even have to talk about that. If you think you're not I won't push the issue. I just..I… damn it Luna I just need you right now okay!"

Bruce didn't mean to raise his voice but he did. Luna flinched a little but then she felt bad. Bruce was right, she was a runner. She was good at it. Luna never faced her problems head on and it all was starting to catch up with her.

"Okay. I'll stay but I'm tired. Can we just talk in the morning."

Bruce calmed down and nodded his head.

"Do you still want me to stay in here with you?"

"Please."

Bruce breathed another sigh of relief and the two of them got settled into bed. Luna just couldn't get over what if she really was pregnant.

 **A/N: Is Luna pregnant?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy. Sorry if there are a ton of mistakes. I wanted to get this up before I sat down to eat dinner!**

Luna's alarm woke her up that morning. Not Bruce nor Alfred. Which was weird because Bruce had said he would stay. Didn't matter. Luna took a shower and got dressed collecting all of her belongings before Bruce could stop her. Heading downstairs she saw Marley lazily sitting at Alfred's feet, while he bustled around the kitchen.

"Miss Luna, good morning. Hungry?"

"Nah, I'm actually on my way out he door. Is Bruce around?"

"No he left last night. Something came up at work."

Luna slowly nodded her head.

"Well Alfred I'll see you around then."

Luna didn't even wait for Alfred to say goodbye back. She whistled for Marley who followed her to her vehicle. He hopped in the back and Luna sat down in the driver seat slamming the door as hard as she could. He had left last night? To fucking go where? After practically begging her to come over and then being adamant that she stayed, he left. Didn't he want to talk to her this morning. Luna was furious. He couldn't even keep his fucking word.

Luna started her car and drove in the direction of home.

With Marley taken care of Luna stopped by a fancy looking breakfast place and ordered Joker some breakfast. She was not in the mood to eat but she had promised him she would bring him something good.

When she got to the hospital there was a very attractive nurse changing his bandages. She was laughing at everything he was saying. Letting her fingers linger a little too long. Touching his tattoos and asking what they meant. Luna set the food down on the tray and crossed her arms, while the nurse kept it up.

Joker met her eyes and smiled like he knew why she was fuming.

"It's not funny." Luna said talking over the nurse who had decided to finally look at her. She looked at Luna with disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joker replied putting his hands behind his back stretching out so the nurse could see his muscles flex.

"Who would think someone so thin would have such a nice,ripped body." The nurse was practically drooling.

"What would happen if she had a small accident like the man who did that to you huh?" Luna said approaching the other side of the bed.

"Mmmm Doll, dirty talk so early?"

Luna rolled her eyes and rolled the tray over to Joker.

"Okay you're done here. Get out." She said to the nurse who had taken way too long to change his bandages.

"Excuse me?" She replied, looking like she was about to claw Luna's eyeballs out but she had the wrong one.

Joker had had enough of her anyway.

"Get the fuck out."

"What?" The nurse asked surprised that Joker was speaking to her that way.

"Get the fuck out. Right now. Before I make you."

The nurse had moved so fast Luna thought there was a fire. When the door closed, they both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sleep okay?" Luna asked, checking the nurses handiwork with his bandages. All the time she had taken she had done a shit job. So Luna began to remove them so she could take care of it herself.

"Oh Doll, I slept just fine. How about you? Are you sick? You look like shit."

Luna playfully smacked his arm and continued to redress his wound.

"I'm feeling better this morning. I threw up a little last night. Had a fever."

Joker looked at her and analyzed her body language. There was something she wasn't telling him. He wanted to know what.

"And?"

Luna looked at him with a raised brow.

"And what?"

"Don't do that Luna. I would like to think I know you better than you think I do. What else is there. I can hear it in you voice. You're worried about something. What is it?"

Luna finished up and sat down on the bed next to Joker. He wrapped his arms around her. Just as she was about to tell him she might be pregnant and that if she was, she was pretty sure that it was Bruce's, Rick walked through the door. Luna sat up and looked at him surprised he was there.

"Come to bring me flowers?" Joker teased. Rick chuckled but flicked Joker off and directed his attention back to Luna.

"We need to talk."

"You couldn't have called me. You felt the need to track me down here?" Luna asked hopping off of the bed.

"No, he couldn't. We need to bring you in and and talk to you Luna."

"Amanda? What are you doing here?"

"Luna. I need you to come with us. Please. Before Enchantress finds you."

"No. I want to know what's going on. I'm not going anywhere with her. I don't trust that bitch." Luna said pointing to Amanda.

Joker laughed and Amanda shot him a death glare. He still didn't shut up.

"I'm asking you to trust me. Please. We won't keep you. We won't make you stay but I think you should hear us out."

"Fine." She said turning around to face Joker. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't hear from me in 24 hours, come and get me."

Joker kissed Luna and made a big show of it. He wanted Amanda to know if she took another woman away from him he wasn't going to just come for his girl. He was going to have that bitches head on a platter.

* * *

Luna sat in Amanda's office as she finished up a phone call. She looked around nervously. Her office door opened up and in walked Harley Quinn, who gave Luna an apologetic smile.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on with Enchantress and what does it have to do with me?" Luna asked looking at Amanda.

"I always knew you were special Luna. From the first moment she changed you. I knew there was so much untapped power there. One we couldn't even begin to understand. "

Luna didn't have time for Amanda's theatrics.

"Tell me what's going on! I don't give a fuck about how much power you think I have. You can't control me like you can him." She pointed to Rick. What could Amanda hold over head to get her to fall an in line?

"Enchantress is going to use you to get a new body. She's going to put herself into you."

"She can't do that." Luna said folding her arms. She looked at Rick who didn't disagree with Amanda. In fact he look like some robot waiting to take an order. She had never seen him like this before.

"She can Luna. You want to know why? Because you're pregnant. You want to know why you're pregnant? She made it happen."

"What do you mean she made it happen. It's not liked I was raped."

"She made you fertile."

Luna was going to be sick. But Amanda wasn't done talking.

"You have two choices Luna. I hope you make the right one. If you carry this baby to term Enchantress will be able to take your baby and there isn't a thing you can do about it. Or you can terminate it. It's your choice."

"Why does she want this. Why me?"

That's when Harley spoke up.

"She don't wanna be controlled. The only way she can do that is having a new heart."

Luna thought she was going to be sick. She needed to get out of there. How did they even know.

"How did you find out?" Luna asked rising from her seat. Amanda just smiled and remained quiet.

"She tortured her. She kept stabbing her heart until she confessed. Then she just left. Saying she could feed on your energy. She planned this Luna. She planned this from the moment she met you."

Luna looked at Rick and couldn't even gather words to form. She just needed to leave. She couldn't be here anymore the walls were closing and it was just too much.

Rick called her name before she disappeared. Luna reappeared in Jokers hospital room. He was sleeping but woke up when he felt her.

"Doll, are you okay? Did she do something to you?"

Luna shook her head and started crying. She walked over to the bed and held on to him. Joker closed his eyes and when he opened them they were in his penthouse in his bed.

"I've been waiting for that jail break for two days. Now tell me why you're crying. Who can I go kill. Is it Bruce?"

Luna sobbed a little more then wiped her eyes. Then she unloaded on Joker. She told him everything. About Steve beating her on a regular bases. Then getting with Bruce. What he did. How she initially came to seek him out and now she cared and then she dropped the biggest bomb. How she was pregnant and she didn't think that it was his because it had only been 4 days but Enchantress had been up to no good.

Joker just looked at her. Blinking owlishly, trying to wrap his head around everything she had told him. He had never been particularly fond of children. He never had any desire to have any of his own. But Luna had came into his life abruptly. She had dug her claws into his heart and he didn't even know if she knew the power she held over him. But a baby? Joker was never one to make mistakes. He mostly used protection and if he didn't all of his women were on birth control. Then there was the matter of whose baby it was. If there was some magical juju going on it would be hard to determine if it was his?

Then killing a kid didn't seem right to Joker and he had killed his fair share of people. He liked killing. He enjoyed it. He wasn't a stable person and sometimes lashes out. Did the world need a little Joker? Then what if was Bruce's baby. He was not letting Luna go because she was pregnant with someone else's brat.

"Doll, calm down. Where is she now?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know. She can feed off of my energy."

"What do you want to do Luna?"

Luna's cell phone rang before she could answer. Fucking Bruce. Of course it was him. Probably calling to make some sorry ass excuse as to why he hauled ass in the middle of the night.

"What?"

"Luna, Rick just called me. Where are you right now?"

"Why? You're a fucking liar!"

"Luna please, I need to talk to you."

Luna was so angry. He wanted to talk on his time? She was just at his house last night and the agreed to speak in the morning. He was just now contacting her after leaving in the middle of the night, to do whatever he had to do! Hell no. Luna was not having it and Bruce was going to learn today.

"You have some fucking nerve demanding to talk. What happened to this morning? What about last night. I woke up and your butler said you left in the middle of the night for work. You are so full of shit Bruce. I see why you're lonely and you have no one. Your lies push people away."

Joker perked up at the news she had been at Bruce's last night. She was at his house with him. No, he wasn't going for it. He wasn't going to be some pawn. He wanted to help but rage was running through him.

"You need to leave." Joker said gaining Luna's attention. She hung up the phone on Bruce and looked at Joker.

"What?"

"Leave Luna. Right now. Before I do something I'm going to regret." His words sent a chill down her spine.

"Why?"

"YOU WERE WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!"

"It's not what you think." Luna pleaded.

Joker lunged at Luna and grabbed her by her shoulder. He pushed her away, his eyes wild with anger. Luna grabbed her bag and quickly disappeared from the apartment.

Reappearing on the other side of Joker's front door Luna was seeing red. She knew just the person to take it out on. June.

 **GUEST- Well we still don't know whose the daddy. I honestly just feel so bad for Joker. But then he's done a lot of messed up things in his past so this might be Karma coming to bite him. He's really upset with Luna right now. Even though they weren't official. As far as Bruce is concerned he just keeps messing up. I'm just waiting for him to own up to his shit!**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx- Do you want to talk some sense into Bruce? Cuz he just doesn't seem to realize how bad he's messing up. So I know Luna is upset Hoker kicked her out of the apartment but what did she expect? She can't fully commit to someone she initiated a relationship with but yet she wants Bruce's undivided attention. I think she's going to realize soon what she wants.**

 **Vampgirliegirl- I don't know who the dad is...Enchantress does though.**

 **Pokemon Guest- You do not like Bruce do you? Originally I was going to have her sneak away but she didn't have to. I agree Bruce is totally possessive and he has no right. I wish I could say it got better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I wrote two chapters last night next one should be up this afternoon I'm just adding a little more to it.**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx- Oh Joker is definitely justified with being upset with Luna. However Joker said he didn't do romance so he kind of let things get to far as well. This is why people need to communicate instead of just hooking up. He also needs to get out his feelings.**

 **Guest- I'm sorry the story got boring for you :-( I promise it gets better. Real soon. Also I thought I mentioned in a previous Authors not that joker is NOT CURRENTLY A WANTED MAN. That's why he is able to move about freely and not be taken to jail.**

Bruce was looking for Luna. He had picked up her cell phone location and was now on his way to talk to her. She was just going to have to listen to what he had to say. He was furious that she had slept with Joker. Even more so because Rick had been then one to tell him and not her. How could she be so reckless? How could she just run around with her legs wide open to another man. Especially after telling him how much she loved him.

Bruce spotted Luna's car outside of the mall. Why was she at the mall? Bruce parked his car near hers and waited.

Luna was going to kick June's ass but when she had tried to find her she couldn't. Luna didn't want to go home and face Rick. Joker was ignoring her texts and phone calls and Bruce? Well as far as Luna was concerned he could kiss her black ass because he had some fucking nerve trying her like she was the one who had done him wrong.

So Luna drove until she ended up at the mall. Shopping always made her feel better and perhaps it would help her clear her mind. Luna was going to head to her favorite shoe store until she spotted a little boutique filled with baby stuff. She gazed into the window and admired a pair of shoes that were in the front display. They were blue and black nikes with blue shoe strings to match the Nike check. Luna had never been around small children. Her family was small so she didn't have any experience with them. She had never really thought about having any of her own. She had always liked the children she encountered. She had always pictured herself as the cool aunt. Who would cover for her niece or nephew if they ever snuck out at night or needed to be picked up because they were drunk and didn't want to drive. Or the kind of aunt that snuck them treats when their mom said no. But as far as a wanting children of her own, she had never given it much thought.

That's when it struck Luna. In light of everything going on. This thing she had become, having sex with two different men and just not having a handle on her life, she could not have this baby.

Luna walked back to her car texting Rick as she did so. Bruce was standing there looking upset. Luna took a deep breath. Might as well stop running and face him first.

"Bruce."

"Luna."

"I'm guessing you tracked me down to talk?"

Bruce nodded his head. Luna gestured to the passenger side of her car and Bruce walked around and joined her inside. Luna turned over the engine and started the heat. Rubbing her hands to warm them up.

"So where do you want to start?"

"How about you start with you and Joker."

Luna rolled her eyes. He would want to start there. Not with his own shit. Whatever, fine.

"We slept together. Recently. As in a few days ago. What else is there to tell? He doesn't judge me and I don't feel the need to judge him."

"Do you love him?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I enjoy being around him. Our relationship isn't strained. It's just coasting. No highs no lows. It's easy."

"Listen Luna, I respect your decision to see whoever you want but Joker is not capable of feeling anything. He's a sociopath. The only reason he isn't behind bars at this very moment is because of a whole bunch of technicalities and crooked politicians."

"He's never been what everyone says he is with me. I don't know that side of him."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Neither one of them wanting to bring up the more pressing issue. Being a parent.

"I don't think I can go through with this pregnancy."

"Why?"

"Look at my life Bruce. Tell me what stability could i offer a child. What stability could you offer a child? Don't say financially because I can do that too. Kids need other things too. I know I can't be that kind of person right now. Neither can you. Joker isn't exactly father material either. I mean with all the shit he gets into I don't need my kid being a target. Or being used as bait for him. I need to get my life together. I came to Gotham to do that and it's like my life has gotten more complicated. I'm tired. I'm tired of dodging you. I'm tired of being with him, wishing it was you. I want to breath. I feel like I'm underwater."

"It's your decision Luna. I just know that I would try my hardest to be a good dad."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"Star Wars?"

Luna let out a laugh and nodded her head. Bruce joined her. It was the most comfortable she had been around him since before he cheated.

"Luna?"

"Yeah Bruce?"

"I'm sorry. I have been alone for so long and been in so many relationships where I've pushed every single woman away. I did not mean to hurt you. I did not pursue you to only try and end things. I wanted you. I still do. I don't expect you to forget but I would like your forgiveness."

Luna grabbed Bruce's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I forgave you already Bruce. I just don't have a good constant to compare how you're supposed to make up in a relationship. There wasn't much talking after Steve and I would argue. You have a lot of secrets. I respect them, but your secrets interfere with your ability to love me."

"They do not Luna. You have to trust me. My main focus was to be there for you."

Luna's cell phone rang and she held up a finger and answered it.

"Hey. I'm fine I'm okay."

Luna listened intently to the voice in the other end of the line.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you. We'll talk later. I'm actually with him right now."

Luna said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"I can't promise you that I can trust you completely but if you want to try it's what I want."

"Luna, I can't be with you if he's going to be in your life. You need to burn that bridge."

"I'm sure it's already burned."

Bruce wanted to ask what happened but then he decided against it. If she was done with Joker good.

"I'm going to go home and talk to Rick. I kind of left in a hurry and I haven't really been communicating with him. That's not us. We're close. I've been ruining the relationships in my life and I need to fix them."

Bruce leaned over and kissed Luna on her lips. It was short and small and left Luna wanting more but they needed to take things slow. They had rushed in and now she was on the verge of losing someone she actually cared for. Bruce got out of the car and Luna scrolled through her messages and clicked on Joker's name. A small part of her didn't want to let him go but it was best. Especially the way he threw her out of his penthouse. She could see him becoming violent and she didn't need those kinds of problems in her life again.

She figured, she could, at the very least, give him an explanation. But she would leave it to him to reach out to her. She wasn't going to chase him. Maybe it was better if he never contacted her again, although Luna couldn't help but feeling incredibly sad about it.

3 days went by and Luna had not heard from Joker. She and Rick were getting along and Bruce had even been staying at their home. Luna was happy things were starting to resemble something kin to normalcy. She had started work and was currently at the nurses station chatting it up with one of her subordinates when an alarm blared. There was a severe gunshot trauma and her being the head nurse and also an RN anesthetist she had to head into surgery. The doctor barked out order as she put on her gloves and mask and hair net.

The were in surgery for 4 hours. How that man on the table survived she would never know. Cleaning up and finishing some paperwork, Luna overheard the other nurses talking about Joker. Apparently the man brought in had been shot in public by the crowned prince of crime himself.

Luna was shocked, although she shouldn't have been. What did the man do to Joker? Why would he be so sloppy as to do it in public and why the hell was she scolding him for being sloppy. He was done with her. Yet she felt the need to see what was going on. Finishing up her shift Luna headed straight for his penthouse.

She didn't even bother to knock she just teleported to the other side of his door. Joker was sitting in his living room with a harem of women. Luna was slightly jealous but she didn't let it show on her face. Joker scowled when he saw her there. The other women to high or drunk to notice someone just popped up.

"Didn't hear you knock." He said rising out of his seat looking her up and down. He was shirtless and wearing a black pair of silk pajama bottoms. Probably not wearing underwear because Luna could see the outline of his cock.

"I didn't."

"Good because incase you haven't gotten the message you and I are no longer friends."

Luna brushed off his harsh comment. She would let him be mad. She had done enough to him, to warrant him being that way.

"I need to talk to you and I'm not leaving until I do."

Luna walked down the hall to his bedroom and Joker begrudgingly followed her. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the chaise by the window. Luna figured it would be better if she stood.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

She asked pointing in his direction.

"You will have to elaborate Doll. I have lots of problems. One of them being in off my meds."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"You sent someone into my hospital who almost died. You've been ignoring me. And what's with all the bimbos."

"You own a hospital now…" he put his hands on his face in mock surprise. "...we're done no need to hash out the details. You know what time it is, after all you were one of those bimbos." Joker smiled and watched the hurt flash across Luna's face. Good. He was glad his words could affect her.

"I wasn't ever going to bring this up but you leave me no choice. If you kill or try to kill another person I will turn your ass in and you will be a roommate to you ex girlfriend. Do your illegal shit when it comes to making money but I don't want to hear of you killing. You think I'm playing, just try me Joe."

Joker was out of the chaise and grabbing Luna pushing her onto the bed, his hands on both sides of her body. His lips quivering and his eyes dangerous.

"Don't come on my turf threatening me. You wanted to be a big girl and hang with the big boys. This is what you get. Don't forget you killed a man Luna. So the day you fix your pretty little sinful mouth to snitch on me, your ass will be right along with me. So you try me."

Luna wanted to punch him in his face but she didn't. She pushed him off of her and went to leave. If he wanted to be an asshole fine. But she would no longer defend him and no longer care. Before she opened the door she turned around and looked him in the eyes. So many different emotions were blazing in them.

"I'm not keeping the baby. I'm not ready."

Joker shrugged.

"That doesn't surprise me. All you do is run. You can never make up your mind. What's it to you to kill an innocent baby. Selfish little Luna. Have a nice, boring life."

"Go to hell." Luna said opening the door and storming out.

"Meet you there Doll." Joker called out after her. When he knew she was gone he went into the living room and started yelling at all the women to get out. He opened up his front door and started throwing clothes, shoes and money out of it. He was angry. She came to him to threaten him. Not even apologize for using him and hurting him. Then she didn't even discuss the baby or options she just had decided all in her own. He knew she had probably given Bruce a lengthy explanation. He knew she was probably back to being his arm candy.

Joker was mad. He was more than mad. He wanted Luna to be happy but not step on his fragile feelings doing so. He was going to make Gotham city burn down to the ground and no one was going to stop him. Not even her.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick watched Luna pick at her breakfast when she had arrived him from work. Something was bothering her. She kept staring off in the distance and he was wondering if Bruce had done something to make her sad. It didn't go unnoticed that he had been coming back around. He just hoped Luna knew what she was doing. It's not like he wanted her to be with Joker but he didn't want Bruce taking advantage of his sister either.

"You alright?" He asked fixing his coffee. Luna smiled and nodded her head. She watched him poor an insane amount of sugar and cream into the cup and stir.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just trying to wind down. My shift was crazy last night."

"You sure? You can tell me anything Luna. I won't judge. You know that."

Luna let out a long sigh. She was having second thoughts about terminating the pregnancy. She didn't really want to do it but with Enchantress wanting a new body and her not being the best role model she saw no other option. Also, Jokers words had gotten to her. Implying she was just another notch on his belt cut her real deep. Bruce hadn't brought it up since that night. Maybe he was afraid and Joker had called her a baby killer. Did he want to raise a family with her. Luna shook her head at the thought. They would move to the suburbs and buy a big house and the more she thought about it the more it didn't seem like Jokers style.

"I saw Joker before I came home."

Ricks eyes widened with surprise. He thought they were done.

"How did that go?"

"I'm starting to see what everyone was concerned about. I just went there to tell him to not send people into my hospital fighting for their lives. Thinking maybe my words held some weight. They didn't. He called me a whore and…" Luna wasn't to sure she should mention his real name or the fact that she had murdered someone for him. Rick would probably blow a gasket if she did.

So Luna just shoved some cereal into her mouth and looked down at her bowl.

"Luna, he is crazy. So you have to understand maybe he didn't mean it or maybe he did. Either way his words shouldn't mean anything to you. He can only bring you heartache. Just don't go near him again. You won't get any closure and the decision you made is for the best. You have to think about you."

"I know I just...I mean I thought that I meant something to him is all. Now I see I didn't. That's okay. You heading out?" Luna asked changing the subject. She no longer wanted to talk about Joker.

"No I'll be home today. Trying to figure out where June could be. She could be anywhere and with your current situation I'm thinking she's still in the city, keeping tabs on you."

Luna groaned. Why did all the crazy shit have to happen to her? Luna dumped her bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. She was tired. She felt like she could sleep for a week straight. She didn't have to work that night so she figured she could get some decent rest. Luna practically collapsed into her bed. Checking her cell phone she had a text from Bruce. He was wondering if she wanted to go to the opera. She made a face. Her father use to take her to those. She was a theater junkie but opera always made her sad. The highs and lows was like an emotional roller coaster. However, Bruce wanted to take her out so out she would go. Now she just needed a fancy dress. Luna got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom she needed to clean up and head back out to go look for an appropriate dress.

* * *

The Opera was absolutely fantastic. Bruce had gotten them a private box and was so doting on her the entire night. It made Luna feel special. He kept stroking the bare skin that was exposed on her back. He would randomly kiss her neck. Luna wasn't a dummy. Bruce was trying to get laid but she wasn't in the mood mentally. She wanted to jump him and get busy but she just kept feeling bad about Joker. She missed him. If he would've taken her to the Opera they probably would've made fun of it the whole time and laughed. She wasn't comparing the two men it was just two very different type of men. Both of whom she enjoyed the company of. She mentally kicked herself for thinking of him. She just needed to let him go.

Bruce sensing something was wrong decided to ask her about it when he took her home and walked her inside.

"You okay sweetness?"

Luna smiled and nodded her head. Bruce could be so sweet. _So can Joker. He was sweet only for you_. Shut up. Luna argued with her inner self.

" _You know it's true. How many woman has Bruce been with that he's done this same exact thing for? hmm? What about the leggy dark haired girl he cheated on you with?_ " Luna could not believe that she was actually having an inner debate with herself. she quickly realized Bruce was looking at her strangely and pulled a response out of her ass.

"I'm going to go to bed I've been up for 24 hours now and I have a shift tomorrow night."

Bruce kissed Luna on her forehead and said okay. He promised to stop by on her lunch break tomorrow. Luna took off her dress left it on the floor and threw herself across her bed. A shower could wait until the morning.

* * *

"Hello?" Luna groggily answered her cell phone. It was am and Rick was calling.

"Luna I need you to come help me."

Luna pulled the phone away from her face. She let out a curse at the brightness and sat up.

"Where are you?"

"I'll send you a pin drop. Some shitty fucking motel."

Rick groaned.

"Are you hurt?" Luna asked worried. She was throwing on some sweatpants and a hoodie. She was still in her makeup from last night. She wasn't even going to bother to wash it off. Her eyes resembled Morticia Adams.

"No, don't use your powers Luna. Act like you're checking in. Room 907."

"Why?"

"Luna don't argue with me. Trust me please. Don't tell anyone you're coming okay."

"Alright, I won't. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rick disconnected the call and Luna grabbed her keys. She laced up her blue converse and headed out the door.

The motel was a tall high rise and looked like it smelled like mold and cigarettes and illegal sex. What a fucking dump. She thought as she got out of her car and walked towards the entrance.

There was a man who was fat and balding wearing a dingy wife beater with suspenders behind the counter. His big glasses were sliding off of his face and he was being a total slob eating his cup of instant noodles. He didn't even acknowledge Luna. He just laughed, causing bits of food to fly out of his mouth and continued watching TV.

Luna had to count down from 10 because she was not in the mood to wait. She slammed her hand repeatedly on the bell gaining the creeps attention. He looked at her and smiled. Luna was going to be sick. His teeth were throwing up gang signs and were rotten. But that wasn't even the worst part, the noodles looked like worms in his mouth.

"I need a room. 9th floor if you got it."

"Sure thing. We accept cash only here."

Luna reached into her back pocket.

"Oh and I'll need to see some ID."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

The man shook his head. Luna had about $1000 dollars in cash on her. She threw it on the counter at the man.

"Forget my name. Forget my face. Give me the damn room keys."

The man looked at the money and hurriedly handed her a key with an old yellow tag on it. Luna turned and headed towards the elevator.

"It's busted. Stairs are over there."

Luna groaned she hated anything resembling cardio. She had been blessed with good genetics because she didn't have to work out to maintain her physique. Luna opened the door to the stairwell and began her trek.

* * *

This motel was Joker's hideout. It's where he went when he wanted to get high and get away. When he wanted to feel like the criminal he was. Not to mention the hotel was his. So it blew his mind when he popped his head up from doing a line of coke and looked at his surveillance cameras that she was setting down a fat wad of cash. Bribing the front desk clerk. He couldn't help but smile. Little Luna was crafty.

When Luna excited the stairs and got to the 9th floor she texted Rick she was there. He told her the door was open. Luna quickly stepped into the room which was dark and locked it behind her. Not that someone couldn't easily kick the rickety ass door down and gain access.

"Rick, why is it dark in here?" Luna asked fumbling for a light switch on the wall. Which was like trying to find Narnia.

The bedside table lamp switched on and Rick was sitting on the bed looking a little pale and sweating. Then she noticed someone lying next to him.

"Rick what's with all the cloak and daggers. The fuck is going on?" Luna approached the bed and saw June laying there unconscious.

"Oh my god you found her. How did you manage to do that."

"Long story. Come help me stand. She put up a good fight."

Luna approached the bed and wrapped her hands around Rick's middle, her spidey senses were tingling but it was too late. Rick stuck something in her neck and whispered sorry. Luna didn't lose consciousness but she couldn't move or talk. June rose off the bed and quickly turned into Enchantress. She placed her hand onto Ricks temple and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell next to Luna.

"You really would do anything for those you love stupid girl."

Enchantress held Luna's head in her lap and moved some of the hair out of her face.

"Don't worry you will be safe with me. The child will grow and then you can live your selfish pathetic life. Out living those you love. Gallivanting between your two lovers."

Luna wanted to change and kick her ass but she was helpless. She could do nothing but blink her eyes.

* * *

Joker watched the room Luna had entered for over an hour. There was nothing. No one left and no one went in. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to see just what was going on. He told himself he would be mean and make her leave. He didn't want to just see her.

There he was standing with a pistol in his waistband and an AK-47 strapped to his back. He kicked open the door but the room was empty except for Rick coming to on the bed. Joker clenched his jaw and grabbed Rick by his hair.

"Where is she?" He barked out Angrily.

"I don't know. June took her. She used me. She wanted to make sure Luna didn't terminate the pregnancy."

Joker gripped his hair tighter causing Rick to try and struggle but he was still a little out of it. Joker pulled out his pistol and put it up to Rick's head.

"You just sold your sister for a piece of ass."

"I didn't know she would do that. I thought she just wanted to talk."

"Liar. Now give me a reason to not kill you?"

"Luna would never forgive you. She would hate the ground you walk on. Kill me and you will never earn her forgiveness."

Rick let out a laugh and Joker sneered and used the back of his hand to smack him in the mouth.

"You go to your fucking boss. Exhaust every effort into finding her. When you do I'll be waiting. Don't make come and find you."

Joker backed away and walked out of the hotel room. As much as he didn't want to care, he also didn't want Luna to suffer. He loved her. For his own selfish reasons he was willing to do anything for her.

 **A/N: Soooo how did I do? Who was expecting Rick to lure Luna to Enchantress? Poor Luna.**

 **Pokemon Guest- Joker has feelings, he just doesn't like to show them. I mean he showed Luna some love and look what she did. You want Joker to cry so bad I may have to try and work that into this story somehow LOL!**

 **Guest- I like jealous Joker too.**

 **Welisarne- She kinda is back with Bruce. Kinda. We know Luna can't make up her mind, But she will I promise. I think everyone will be. Oh and what do you think of Enchantress.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to give a few small moments with Joker and Luna so you guys know how he feels about her. Next chapter will be slightly the same with Bruce and Rick and Harley and Joker have a nice little talk. This should've been up yesterday but I was being lazy. My bad. Thank you to all the new people who subscribed to this story and for following me as a writer! I'm overwhelmed with the love!**

 **Kuramalover2006- I don't know what his real name is. But in this story it's Joe. Thank you for your review!**

 **Welisarne- Men always act crazy when you give them a piece. Then like to pretend it's you. Rick didn't willingly hand over Luna and he feels terrible. Luna does a lot of soul searching. I think you will be surprised by how much she thinks.**

 **Pokemon Guest- I promise in one of the chapters I will work in some kind of cry from Joker just for you. You have my word! I also think you will appreciate the conversation he and Harley will have in the next chapter! I would love to here your ideas! Comment away! Thank you so much for commenting and enjoying this story it means a lot to me.**

 **xBrownEyedGirl- I think I may have figured out who Luna chooses... I think.**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva- I hope they do too!**

"You did what?!" Bruce yelled at Rick as he watched him pace his office. Rick had come there around noon, Luna had been taken hours ago and he was just now spilling the beans.

"I couldn't help it Bruce."

Bruce stopped pacing. He couldn't believe what Rick had just told him.

"What are you doing to find her?"

"I have people looking for her."

"What does that mean Rick? There has to be some way you can track her?"

"Steve won't help, if that's what you're thinking."

"Why the hell not?"

Rick let out a humorless laugh. "You don't even know, do you?" Rick shook his head. Of course Luna didn't tell him about Steve. "When Luna's accident happened and then, shortly after Enchantress put her brothers essence inside of Steve."

"So?"

"So releasing that is painful. He has a hard time keeping him at bay. Why do you think he was always so volatile. And angry with Luna. He blamed her but also she was the only one who could keep him tamed. Do you even know where Steve is? Why you haven't seen or heard from him?"

Bruce shook his head.

"You and my sister are the most self absorbed people I know. He was going to come down to your office the day she broke up with him. He was going to kill you. I had to put in a call to have him taken in. He's locked away. Isolated. Being pumped full of drugs to help."

"So you're holding him hostage?"

Rick shook his head. "By the time he calmed down it's what he wanted. He wanted to stay there so he couldn't hurt anyone else."

Bruce stopped Rick from talking.

"So let me get this straight. You have the key to find your sister and you're just cool with him saying no? Did June take your balls when she took Luna? Because that's what I'm hearing. I have no balls to want to help my sister. I don't have the balls to man up and go get her because I'm afraid of facing June and possibly having to kill her."

"You don't know shit." Rick replied angrily.

Bruce held up his hands in surrender.

"Maybe I don't Rick. I do know it looks like you're choosing June over you sister. I do know Luna would never choose anyone over you. Not me, not Joker. Hell, if I had a sister and she was like Luna, I wouldn't choose anyone over her either. Bottom line is, you wasted your time coming here and telling me all of this. You should be doing whatever you can to convince Steve to find her."

Rick stood up and walked to the door, pausing before exciting.

"It wasn't a waste a time. I know about your night time activities."

Rick closed the door behind him leaving an angry looking Bruce behind. If Rick wouldn't take the initiative to help own sister, then he would take matters into his own hands.

Enchantress watched him sleep. He had come down from his cocaine induced high hard. His penthouse was riddled with holes in the walls, drawers had been ripped from the dressers. He had lashed out. He was totally helpless when it came to finding Luna. So Joker did what he did, when things didn't go his way. He destroyed shit. She smiled. Why did he care so much about her, when she had clearly chosen Bruce over him. She peeked into his mind to see his thoughts.

Luna was sitting on the corner of a desk rubbing her belly and smiling. She was wearing a nightgown that exposed her shoulders. She was looking at him work on the computer. His tattoos and green hair gone. Replaced by pale skin and jet black hair. His red lips a soft nude now. And he stopped typing to look up at her. She said something and he stood to stand in front of her. He rubbed her swollen belly and parted her legs and kissed her. His hands touching her intimate parts. Luna threw back her head and he took advantage of it. Kissing and biting her neck. Sucking the skin, leaving purples marks in his wake.

"Maybe I need to say dirty things more often if it means you will stop working." Her hands came to fumble with his belt buckle.

"Mmmm Doll, I love it when you talk dirty."

Suddenly they were interrupted. Pulling away from each other Joker cleared his throat. A little caramel colored girl who looked exactly like Luna but had his eyes, looked like she had been crying. She held a stuffed giraffe that had seen better days and she sucked her thumb. The girl appeared to be no older than 4.

"Daddy there's a monster in my room." The little girl said holding out her arms to be picked up.

"Well, guess we will have to teach that monster he picked the wrong house huh?" He picked up the little girl and turned towards Luna. "Rain check?"

She laughed and nodded her head and then followed them upstairs.

Enchantress pulled away from the dream. Is that what he wanted? Did he want a life with Luna? Was he willing to change for her? Why? She had seen his heart full of malice and hatred for the world. He liked living in chaos. There was nothing but chaos in his life. What would give him the notion that Luna would ever choose him over Bruce? She could give this to Joker. She could let him live this fantasy life of his if he was willing to serve her.

She decided to probe again. To go past the dream. He was sitting on his sofa and Luna was standing in front of a mirror messing with her hair. She was wearing a red dress. Her back to him. It was a memory.

"I hate my hair!" Luna exclaimed letting out a huff of air.

"You're hair is fine Doll."

Luna turned around and smiled. She sauntered over to him and he pulled her down into his lap. His narrow fingers trailing their way up the smooth skin of her legs.

"Everything about you is fine." He said with a suggestive smile. Luna laughed and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close. Her lips hovering right over his.

"You look nice all dressed up."

"Then I guess I'll have to dress up all the time."

Luna pulled back slightly and looked into his blue green eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity there.

"You would do that for me?"

Joker laughed. And pulled her closer again.

"Are you ready to go dancing Doll?"

Luna nodded her head and pecked Joker in the lips. He was to greedy to let it just be that. His hand quickly snaked around her back and his lips demanded that she open her mouth. His tongue gently explored hers and then he pulled away.

"I don't like being teased."

Luna rolled her eyes. Stood up and pulled him with her.

"Stop being bossy and lets go."

Another memory. Luna was singing along to some ridiculous song and she was really into it. The look on Joker's face was priceless. He looked like he wanted to shoot himself but then he cracked a smile.

"Come on J. I know you know the words. Even bad boys like music."

Luna continued to dance in the seat and J just stared at her. Luna pointed at him and sang. "Up in the club, I just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing."

She was shaking and rolling her body as much as she could in the seat. Clapping her hands and shaking her head. Joker was amused. He turned the music down and pulled up at a stop light.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Luna said pointedly.

"I know." Joker replied staring at Luna.

Luna made to turn it back up but joker playfully smacked her hand away. Luna pouted and crossed her arms.

"I want to finish listening to the Queen B!"

Joker laughed. "Then give me a kiss."

Luna let out a nervous laugh but joker was serious.

"In fact how about we sit at this stop light until you do."

Luna leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. She went to turn the radio back on but Joker grabbed her hand.

"Give me a real kiss."

Luna rolled her arms. She hopped over the center console and straddled his lap. Her fingers grabbing a handful of hair and pulling his head slightly back.

"You smell so good Mister J." Luna whispered in his ear and trailed small smooches from his ear to his cheek. She nipped at his bottom lip and Joker moaned. Luna smiled and every so gently placed her lips on his. It wasn't greedy. Or demanding. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Just when Joker was getting into it, she pulled away and hopped back over the seat.

"You need to stop smoking. You taste like cigarettes."

Joker laughed and the light turned green.

"Okay Jennayy." He replied looking at Luna who burst into a fit of giggles at the Forrest Gump reference.

The last memory was the most significant. Luna was sleeping. Joker was sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette. Now any woman that had ever been in his bed had given up the goodies. Luna had not but he hadn't even tried. Luna grumbled something in her sleep and Joker pulled the blanket up over her. She was cold. A few moments passed by and she spoke again.

"I'm still cold."

Joker, who wanted to please her put out his cigarette and pulled her closer.

"Is this better?" He was only met with silence. Luna had fallen back asleep. Joker pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Luna."

"Love you too." She whispered. He didn't know if she was awake or just sleeping but Joker took her words to heart.

Enchantress smiled. This was the moment Joker knew she wasn't just some regular girl. This was the moment that Joker decided not to let Luna go. Too bad Luna was hers and she belonged to no man. Enchantress sat down and waited for him to wake up. They had much to discuss.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this isn't a real update. I just wanted to let you guys know it might be a few days before the next chapter. One of my friends since HS passed away. I'm really sad about it and I'm having a hard time. He was like a brother to me. People always say men and women can't be friends but they are wrong. There have been so many times we have sat and talked on the phone and hung out and there was never anything sexual. I'm very sorry to get your hopes up. Also, my writing my become a little morbid so sorry in advance again. I can't believe I'm even writing this but when I opened up my laptop fan fiction was up so I wanted to warn y'all. Thanks for all the love on the story though. TTYS.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is the product of sitting in my house all day trying to take my mind off of shit. All the inspiration seemed to come to me when I was totally against writing. Anyway enjoy. Thanks everybody for your kind words. I'm really going to miss him. I told him that I had made him part of one of my fan fictions and he begged me to read it. I never let him. He's the Steve in this story but he wouldn't hurt a hair on anyone's head. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Pokemon Guest- those are really good idea but unfortunately I can't write slash. I'm just no good at it :-(. The confrontation with Enchantress and Hoker will be epic! Oh and Bruce will be around too.**

 **Guest- So many of you are shipping Luna and Joker. I do like them together. But I like her with Bruce too because he's safer.**

 **So let let me know how you like this chapter. A bit long. Sorry.**

The knock on the door was unexpected. Enchantress quickly made herself scarce. She didn't want to be figured out. Not right now. Joker angrily got up and stomped over to the door. His feet making loud slapping noises on the hardwood floor.

Checking the peephole, gun in hand, Harley and Rick were standing there. Joker opened up the door and walked away. They could either come in or not. He massaged his temples. He had a splitting headache most likely from the drugs or alcohol. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer. Might as well drink it might help him feel better.

"Harley you got 30 min then it's back to the house."

Harley nodded at Rick and walked into the kitchen sitting at the bar and crossing her arms and popping her gum.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Joker asked perturbed she and her handler just showed up at his place.

"I didn't come here so you could help me. I came here to help you."

Joker sipped his beer and grabbed another one out of the fridge. He removed the cap and slid it over to Harley. She raised the beer in gratitude and took a long swig.

"J, you know you have to tread carefully. You can't just do what you want to do. Rick told me about the look in your eyes when you threatened him. I know she means alot to you, I used to be her, I-"

"Let me stop you right there. You have never been her. No one has. No one will ever be."

Harley bit back a retort because she could see Joker was serious and she knew from personal experience that he didn't tolerate anyone disrespecting someone he cared for. She had to choose her next words carefully because she was not exempt from catching those hands.

"All I'm saying J is that I don't want you to wind up like me, or worse."

Joker set his beer down on the counter. He didn't need her concern. She chose. She left him. He didn't blame her though. He had done some pretty fucked up shit but she still left. Even when they were together she never made him feel the way Luna did. Luna had this uncanny ability to bring out the nice side of him. She did it without ever trying. Harley was different. She lived to please him. Anything he said do, she did. None of the things he did with Harley would fly with Luna. And he liked that. She challenged him. He would be the best man he knew how to be for her and her alone. He wanted to be anyway.

"I don't need your concern Miss Quinzel. In fact I think you've overstayed your welcome."

Harley smirked and got up from the island.

"I know you J, better than she does. Leave her alone. Let her go."

Joker threw the beer bottle at Harley who ducked out of the way. It smashed to pieces on the wall behind her. Joker pointed a finger at her.

"You know nothing. You don't even know the real me. She does. If I were you I would never mention her name to me again because there's just no telling what I might do."

"Is everything okay in here?" Rick asked walking into the room, looking at the broken beer bottle against the wall, then at Harley and Joker.

"Look at this guy, he's always so intense. I was just reminding Harley of her place. Where is Luna? Why are you here wasting time?"

"Don't pretend to care about my sister. Didn't you kick her out? Then when she came to you, you aggressively kicked her out again?"

"At least I'm not the reason she was taken."

Rick was sick of taking shit from him and Bruce. He didn't want Luna to be taken. He tried to fight against June but it was impossible. Before he knew it, he was around the corner his fists flying towards Jokers face. Joker let Rick hit him once and then fought back.

The two men scuffled. Both landing pretty good punches. Harley decided to break it up. The two men stopping and glaring at each other. Joker wiping blood from his lip, Rick wiping blood from his eye.

"You don't get to talk to me that way."

Joker laughed. "You're in my house. You can't run your sister's life. If she likes being here with me you have no say so. Unless you want to fuck your sister?" Jokers smiled was taunting. Rick wasn't even going to entertain his comment. He headed for the door and barked at Harley to follow.

She turned to leave and then stopped. Turning to face Joker.

"Amanda knows whose baby it is. Enchantress told her before she left."

"Who says I care about some brat?"

"For what it's worth, somewhere in there you know you'll make a great dad. I'm sure Luna would think so too." Harley giggled and then skipped out of his home. Leaving him there stunned that he had sired Luna's baby.

* * *

It was dark when Luna first opened her eyes. The light from the fire place slowly filtered through her eyelids. Her throat was dry, her head was pounding and she had to pee. Like pee so bad that if she sneezed she was screwed.

Slowly sitting up Luna realized her hands were chained together. She tried to immediately change then quickly realized she couldn't. It was the chains stopping her. Then that's when it all came flooding back to her. Rick, the hotel room, being stabbed in the neck by her brother. Then enchantress taking her. Out of all the things she knew Rick was capable of, she never thought him capable of hurting her or bringing harm to her. Boy was she wrong.

She was hurt. How could he do this to her? She would do anything for him. Luna thought back on the last couple of weeks of her life. All the heartache and suffering at the hands of Steve, Bruce and Jokers dumb ass made her sad. But what Rick did, that was just the storm that broke the dam. Luna started to cry. The tears spilling down her face. How life had just been thrown at her. How she was pregnant and now all alone. Not even wanting to be responsible, being selfish once again. The muscles in her chin trembled as Luna continued to weep, the sounds coming from her mouth were guttural and full of hurt. She didn't know how long she cried. But when it was finally over Luna wiped her eyes on her sweatshirt and vowed to get out of this stronger. She was going to keep her baby and nobody, not even that bitch Enchantress was going to take it away.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Bruce. He was currently on top of the building, Amanda was occupying. Enchantress presented herself right in front of him and touched his forehead, causing him to fall onto the ground. She wanted to know how he felt about Luna.

Luna was lying on the floor, in front of the fire place with Marley curled into her side. Bruce was just listening to her talk. She was telling him about the time she had snuck out and gotten drunk. Rick had to come and pick her up.

"So there I was drunk as hell at some frat party. And Rick pulls up and is fuming. He was home on a break from school. All I kept thinking was, my brother is going to fight all of these horny drunk college boys. Anyway, he gets out of the car but he's not alone. He's brought one of his friends. So I'm sitting on this guy's lap beer in my hand, trashed out of my mind and he comes and literally snatches me up. And walks me outside and puts me in the car."

Luna let out a small laugh. "That's not even the fun part. He lectures me the whole way home about boys and drinking and sex. Telling me that it was best to stay a virgin until I got married. I mean I was so embarrassed. What 17 year old girl wants to talk about sex with her older brother? When we pulled up at home the cops are there…" Luna's voice got real low and sad. "... I'm thinking I'm busted. But our parents had been killed in a car accident. Coming back from a fundraiser. A fundraiser I was supposed to go to but I threw a tantrum and told them I hated them. I told them they were never around and only wanted to spend time with me to show me off. The last thing I ever told my parents was how much I hated them. How much I couldn't stand them. How they only ever tried to but my love."

Luna sat up and wiped a few tears from her face. Bruce reached out a hand and helped Luna onto the couch. His strong hands gently caressing her face.

"They knew you didn't hate them Luna. All teenagers go through that at some point with their family."

Luna nodded her head and Bruce pulled her in for a hug.

The next memory.

Bruce was in the shower when Luna had crept in and joined him. She had yet to see his body in the light of day and her curiosity didn't disappoint. Bruce greeted her with a smile and a kiss, that quickly turned heated. His hands exploring her breast, his mouth exploring them too. Before too long, Luna was in Bruce's strong arms her back against the tile, getting fucked into next week. It wasn't the love making that was important. It was what Bruce was thinking. He wanted to settle down with her. He wanted to ask her to marry him. He was willing to give everything up for Luna. He whispered how much he loved her in the shower and she boisterously returned the sentiment. The thought crossed his mind if Luna was on birth control and then he decided it didn't even matter. He met his release inside of her and decided that day he would shop for an engagement ring to give to her on her birthday.

Enchantress couldn't help but laugh. She didn't want to see anymore. She would deal with him and Joker later. For now she needed to get back to Luna.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" The voice startled Luna. She shook her head no as June approached her with a tray full of food. June sat the tray down on the table and looked down at Luna.

"Why have you been crying?"

Luna remained silent. She had been telling Rick for years that June was no good. That Enchantress had more of a hold on her than he realized. She wasn't going to eat any of that food and she damn sure wasn't going to make conversation with that hussy.

"Fine, you want to be that way, whatever Luna. You at least need to eat. If not for you then for your baby."

Luna gave June a death glare. June rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how your brother put up with you! You're such a selfish bitch."

"Excuse me?"

June pointed at Luna and narrowed her eyes.

"You heard me. You're a selfish-"

"Oh I heard you. I wasn't asking you to repeat yourself. I was just surprised you had the nerve to call me selfish. You're lucky I'm in these chains."

"Really Luna?"

"Yes bitch really. I don't like you anymore than you like me."

June let out a sigh. "That's the thing Luna, I've never not liked you. You don't like me because of what happened to you. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry. Ever since that day you've been cold and calloused toward me."

"You know I would believe your little story if I wasn't sitting here in chains, talking to you. If Enchantress was speaking her peace, I could believe you might be sorry. But I don't June. We're connected. Did you forget? So cut the shit. I don't fucking like you. Don't make me lose what little respect I have left for you. Tell me what you really want to talk about."

June grabbed a chair from a nearby table and helped Luna into it. The floor had to be uncomfortable. She to then sat down.

"I want her out of me Luna. I can't take it anymore. When she's in control I'm right there watching everything she does. I live in constant fear of what she will do. Or when she will take over."

Luna crossed her legs and pressed her lips into a thin line. June needed to get to the point. She really didn't give a fuck if she was afraid. Nobody told her to go hiking into the hills and go exploring into a cave touching shit she had no business touching. Just like nobody told her to get in between the middle of her and Rick but she did and now she had to live with those consequences.

"I know that you don't even want this baby. So what does it matter if Enchantress uses it?"

"You're kidding right? It's not her baby to use at all. It's mine. And you're wrong. I do want my baby."

June rolled her eyes at Luna's revelation. Now she wanted her baby. What about tomorrow or the next day. Luna changed her mind just as much as she changed men lately.

"Oh is that right Luna? You don't even know who the father is."

"Oh wow what a low blow June..." Luna said sarcastically. If she was trying to make her feel bad she wouldn't. She wouldn't be the first woman in history to not know who her child's father was and she wouldn't be the last. This was a drop of water into a bucket. It was a non-factor. "...is this where you tell me that you know if it's Bruce or Joker's baby? Then you offer me all kinds of stupid shit for me to agree to give you my daughter…" June's eyes widened at the fact Luna said daughter. How did she know it was a girl too. Luna laughed and continued talking. "...what? How did I know it was a girl? Well I assumed since Enchantress was trying to body snatch she would do it into another woman. I mean that's just fucking logic. Anyway, as I was saying you're going to offer me something, then probably try to get Bruce or Joker to appease to me. Well the answer is no. Sorry but you can't have her. But you know this brings to light a new question. Why do you need my permission. Why can't you just take her?"

June looked away. She was supposed to have the upper hand in this conversation but she had underestimated Luna.

Luna threw her head back and laughed. These bitches had no control over her except these damn cuffs that were magic proofed.

"I'm going to take an educated guess June. You tell me how right I am. You need me to agree because Enchantress can't just take my baby. You need me to willingly participate in that fucked up ritual. Am I right?"

Luna shook her head and smirked. "Well June, looks like you are fucke. So what do you say you let me go and I promise I won't let them torture you too much."

"Fuck you Luna." June said walking away angrily.

"No thanks June. I've already got two men hot on my trail. I don't need you and Enchantress' crazy ass in the mix too."

June turned around and if looks could kill Luna would have melted.

"Oh and I have to pee. So unless you want to clean up pee. Take me to the bathroom now."

June walked back over to Luna and bent down to unshackle her feet. Luna stood up and stretched and let June lead the way to the bathroom. It was time to plan how to get the fuck away from this crazy bitch.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**

Rick walked into Amanda's office and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. He was sweating and looked like hell. Pulling information from Steve had not been easy but he had done it.

"Is there something you want to tell me? I hope to God it's about fixing your royal fuck up."

"He told me where Luna is."

Amanda folded her hands and sat them down on her desk.

"And?"

"Just waiting on your approval to assemble the team."

Amanda scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"You don't need my permission. You're here to ask me for something."

"I want to take him with me."

"Who is him?"

Rick looked at her pointedly. Amanda frowned. He was reckless and she didn't have the ability to control him. But he was the wild card. If Enchantress needed to be killed he would surely do it and not think twice. Where as Rick would hesitate.

"You and I both know who."

"So you want to take Joker on a mission. What's to say he will listen to you."

"He'll listen to Luna."

"Oh is Luna going to be there with you? Last time I checked she's the one missing."

"He'll listen trust me."

"Then go." Amanda ended the conversation by picking up the ringing phone.

* * *

Joker was at the strip club sitting in his private booth moping. His hand on his cane, his eyes there but not really. He had never been one for regrets but he regretted throwing Luna out. Maybe if he hadn't done so, she would've been with him and he could've protected her. Now she was gone with his baby. Joker scowled. A kid. He was going to be a daddy. There was no questions about it. If he had to tie Luna up himself he was not going to let her kill it. After all his child would be his legacy.

The door to the booth opened and in walked Rick and Deadshot. Joker smiled. It wasn't out of being happy to see them. It was out of anger. If he was here to provide Some useless information he was going to show Rick firsthand what he was about. He was not to be fucked with.

"Well isn't he a site for sore eyes. He got ahold of a sista and he don't know what to do." Deadshot joked to Rick who glances over his shoulder giving him a shut the fuck up look.

"Get up. We got work to do."

Joker clenched his jaw. He was not in the business of taking orders. He was not apart of Rick's ragtag team. He was his own man. He made his own decisions.

"I don't take orders from you. Do boy."

"Yeah, that may be true. But I know where Luna is and if you want to see her again you're coming with us."

Joker stood up and pointed his cane at Rick.

"Next time lead with that."

Rick passed by deadshot who waited for Joker to walk past and followed them out of the club.

* * *

Bruce had been clever, before Enchantress disabled him. He had grabbed ahold of her dress just before he fell and attached a listening device that could two-way as a tracking beacon. So he was en route to Luna. He was probably 10 minutes ahead of Rick and his team.

* * *

Luna was currently in a bedroom. The house Enchantress had commandeered was pretty nice. She had looked around for something to pick the chains but she turned up empty handed. Luna let out a huff of air as she kicked the dresser. She wasn't some helpless damsel. She could do this. She could escape. So Luna sat down and thought of a plan. After a few moments Luna figured her best bet would be to pick a fight with Enchantress. She was willing to bet Enchantress wouldn't hurt her to bad. She still needed her baby.

So Luna opened the door and crept down the hall where June was sitting in a chair staring at the fire.

"Are you hungry?"

Luna stopped in her tracks and leaned against the doorframe.

"No. I want to talk."

June wiped her eyes. She had been crying. Luna almost felt bad. Almost. She sat down in the chair adjacent to June.

"Do you love my brother?" Luna asked trying to make small talk.

"There was a time I loved him unconditionally. Now I don't know."

"How don't you know? I mean he would do anything for you June."

"Because Luna. That's just it. Doesn't he love himself enough to know I'm no good for him. I love your brother. But I'm smart enough to know that it's not healthy. He can't keep saving me."

Luna sat back into the chair. June was an idiot.

"That's his choice June. He chooses to sacrifice for you. If you don't want to be with him fine, but don't push him away for trying. Besides, everybody wants to be saved sometimes. It makes us feel good. It makes us feel like we're cared about. I don't know much about your childhood but mine was lonely. I had to grow up too fast. Be independent at a young age. Rick was away at military school and we only got to see each other on breaks. He had to always save me. It's okay June. Let him save you." Luna had to think about what she actually said. It was the truth. Even though she didn't like June her brother loved her. Some small part of her respected that. Even though she would chose herself over June. She could at least be sincere when speaking about her brother. He was the best guy she knew. He went above and behind for those he cared about.

"I grew up in Foster care in Detroit. Never thought I would make it out of there. I remember when I saw that movie Jurassic park for the first time. That's when I knew I wanted to be an archeologist. It's hard to see what Rick sees in me. Especially now that she's inside of me."

"It doesn't matter what he does. Whatever it is, it's enough for him.l

A silence passed between them. Luna was thinking about how she could knock her ass out when June sat up and grabbed Luna by her chains.

"We need to leave."

Luna wasted no time and kicked June in the stomach and wrapped the chains connecting her cuffs around her throat and pulled.

June clawed and struggled against Luna. They fell on the floor and Luna was on her back and wrapped her legs around June to get a better grip.

"Take the cuffs off June. If I kill you Enchantress still lives. Is that what you want? You want her to infect someone else?" Luna pulled harder and June let out a gurgling sound still flailing her arms.

"I'm not going to stop June. I will fucking kill you I swear I will. TAKE THEM OFF NOW!"

Luna pulled even tighter and just as June's vision was going she touched the cuffs on Luna's hands and the chains unlocked. Luna kicked June away and quickly finished removing the cuffs. She tried to change but she couldn't. She let out a loud curse and looked at June who was now Enchantress.

"You stupid girl. Do you not know the power you possess? The power I gave you? Yet you go against me."

Luna backed away from her and stood up.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't owe you shit. You crazy bitch."

Enchantress laughed and glided over to Luna. She was about to grab her and render her unconscious but the power went out and Luna took that as an opportunity to run. She knew Enchantress was not to be fucked with and she wasn't trying to stick around and fight her as a regular person.

Luna ran up the stairs and into the bedroom at the end of the hall. She tried to calm her nerves and she waited. She tried changing again but she couldn't. Enchantress' voice carried up the stairs and into the the room Luna was hiding in.

"Those chains drain your energy Luna. Could be awhile before you could be a worthy opponent against me. Come out now and I'll forgive you."

There was some kind of explosion to be heard and Luna quickly went to the window to open it and get away from whatever was going on. She did not know how to fight and her survival instincts were driving her.

The window appeared to be nailed shut but Luna picked up the desk lamp and sent it crashing through. She hopped through the broken glass letting out a cry as she did so. She had sliced her thigh open pretty good. Falling onto the roof Luna removed her shirt and made a makeshift tourniquet. She avoided pulling the big chunk of glass out because it could've been staunching an artery cut and she was not about to bleed out on this roof. So the tourniquet would have to do for now.

Luna looked around to try and find something to crawl down but it looked like she was _out_ of luck to go down. There was some lattice work going up to the next floor. Exactly how big was this place? Luna didn't give it a second thought. She began to climb up wincing at the wound on her thigh. Each step was agonizingly painful. By the time Luna reached the top she was sweating and out of breath. All she could do was collapse onto the gravel that was laid across the roof and try to catch her breath. She touched the injury in her thigh. She had opened it up a little more and there was a slow but steady stream of blood. Luna readjusted the tourniquet so it was tighter she needed medical attention and soon.

* * *

Enchantress watched as The Bat entered the home. Looking around cautiously. He was unaware of her presence, she was going to have a little fun. Appearing in front of him she smiled. Bruce wasn't going to let her knock him out, not this time. He moved to punch her but she was faster. She disappeared and reappeared across the room laughing.

"Does Luna know your little secret Bruce?" She teased.

"Where is she?"

Enchantress threw her head back and laughed.

"All of this trouble and the child she carries does not belong to you."

Bruce would be lying if he said her words didn't sting. It didn't matter though. He loved Luna and whatever the outcome he would support her.

Bruce threw a flash grenade towards Enchantress and took cover as it went off. The close proximity made his ears ring.

Luna looked up and could see a helicopter approaching. She used the ledge of the roof to stand up and waived her arms back and forth screaming for help. The closer the the aircraft got, she realized it was her brother. She didn't know if she should be relieved or mad. She had some choice words for him but they could wait.

The helicopter hovered real low and she could see inside. Joker. He was standing there smiling down at her. She missed that smile. The way it actually met his eyes and the way his lips like they were suppressing a laugh. She missed the way his lips felt against her neck. She missed the way his teeth would be cold as he nipped at her ear making her shiver. She. Missed. Him. Luna hobbled closer as the helicopter hovered closer, Joker and deadshot extended their hands to pull Luna up. Suddenly Enchantress appeared behind Luna and wrapped her hands around her middle and whispered in her ear.

"Going somewhere?"

Before Luna could respond they disappeared. Joker let out a curse and turned around to face the pilots.

"Looks like we're landing."

Rick relayed the message to the pilots and the quickly touched down on the ground.

"Aye, and I thought this was going to be easy." Captain Boomerang complained as he hopped out.

"When is anything we do ever easy?" Harley asked twirling her bat and rolling her eyes.

"Jinsei wa kesshite kantande wanai." (Life is never easy) Katana said brushing past Harley and taking lead with Rick.

"We are here to retrieve. Two bodies. My sister and June."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that we are going to save your crazy girlfriend again." Deadshot asked shocked.

"You have your orders."

"Good thing I don't have to follow yours." Joker replied holding some kind of automatic machine gun on his shoulder.

Rick didn't bother to respond. He marched forward and everyone else followed. They were going in through the back door. Captain boomerang kicked it open and the rest of the team filed in. Rick called clear and they continued to go from room to room turning up empty handed.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream could be heard.

"Was that-"

"Luna." Rick said moving quickly towards the screaming.

Luna was currently on the floor in what appeared to be a grand ballroom. Enchantress was squeezing her leg.

"You fucking Bitch I swear to God I'm going to kill you."

Enchantress smiled and stood up. "Swearing to someone you don't believe in my dear. I am your God."

Batman dropped down from the rafters surprising Enchantress. He hit her with some kind of weapon that electrocuted her, causing her to fall down to the ground.

"The cuffs!" Luna groaned.

"What cuffs?"

Rick and his team filed in and surrounded Luna.

"The cuffs she used on me to stop my powers. I think they'll stop hers."

Rick leaned down and checked Luna's wound.

"That looks nasty."

Luna narrowed her eyes at Rick.

"I could say the same for your face. Go find the goddamn cuffs before this crazy bitch wakes up. Unless you want me to put a bullet through her fucking skull!" Luna barked at Rick.

"Harley, Katana go find the cuffs."

"They were in a small living area."

"Northeast side of the house." Batman chimed in.

"Who invited Batsy?" Joker asked pointing his gun at him.

Rick smirked and told Joker to stand down. Harley and Katana left and went to go look for the cuffs.

Suddenly the room began to shake and Enchantress rose from the ground.

"It's so nice to have you all here." Enchantress must've been at least 50ft in the air. She moved her arms and the shaking stopped. All guns were trained on her.

"You need to let June go." Rick called out. Enchantress snapped her head in his direction.

"All things are possible, through her." Enchantress pointed her finger at Luna.

"You're not getting my baby."

Enchantress snarled and dropped down to the ground. Luna had had enough of this. Her leg was hurting she was tired and she was sick of everyone telling her what was best for her. Luna's hair turned white and she let out a scream and lunged for Enchantress. Tackling her to the ground. Her hand around her neck as the other one assaulted her face. It looked like something out of a horror movie. They would disappear and reappear all over the room. Luna delivering blow after blow. Enchantress screaming like a bat out of hell.

"I'm so sick of you fucking with my life!" Luna screamed as she delivered another blow to Enchantress, who was able to grab Luna's hand and throw her off. It must've been instincts or the crazy juju flowing through Luna's body because the two of them started fighting hand to hand.

"Okay so I don't know if this is super hot right now or scary." Captain Boomerang said with a smile.

"Definitely hot. That white hair looks good on Luna. Plus she gotta cute little body." Deadshot replied.

"Hey!" Joker and Rick said simultaneously.

Joker aimed his gun and fired a few rounds at Enchantress who dodged the bullets and made the gun get super hot in his hands, causing him to drop it.

"I said we need her alive."

"No you need her alive." Joker responded glaring at Rick. Before he could respond Harley and Katana had returned with the cuffs.

"Kinky."

"Shut up Boomerang." Harley replied.

Everyone turned back to Luna who was on the ground and Enchantress was standing over her. She brought down her foot onto Luna's injury. Luna cried out in pain. Surprised she hadn't passed out.

"I am no longer interests in playing this game."

Luna dropped her head onto the floor and closed her eyes. Enchantress continued to rant and her voice was becoming more distant. It was like a voice in Luna's head, an instinct. Luna held up her hand and muttered some words. A bright light shot from her hand and then Luna only saw darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter 3 times and ended up not using any of them. Oh well. Working on the next chapter right now. Excuse any mistakes. As always LET ME KNOW YOUR THIUGHTS.**

Luna could hear whispering when she started to wake up. They were angry whispers. It was hard to tell who the belonged to but as she became more alert she could tell the belonged to Bruce, Joker and her brother.

"I don't even know why you're here. This doesn't even concern you." Joker said to Bruce.

"Last time I checked, Luna was dating me when she was taken. So I have just as much right to be here. Besides, what kind of life can you offer Luna? Especially now since she isn't even pregnant anymore? You were a rebound. Something to pass the time."

"That's none of your business." Joker replied.

"Actually it is."

"Okay, okay guys lets stop fighting over my sister please."

"Fuck this snobby dick. He thinks because of his last name, he has some weight. Which is bullshit. Because if she was so into you she wouldn't have been running to me."

Bruce chuckled. "Think about it. That's the only time she gave you time. Is when she was mad at me. But keep being delusional."

"Everybody just shut the fuck up!" Luna yelled opening her eyes. She had heard enough. Apparently Joker was the father of her child, which according to the arguing she wasn't even pregnant anymore and they were fighting over her. Not today. Not right now. Last thing she remembered was falling unconscious with Enchantress standing over her. She needed to retrace her steps.

Rick came to Luna's side and helped her sit up. When she was done she gave him a heated glare that made him back up and take his original position.

"The three of you make me so sick! Always just assuming that you know what's best for me. Or lying to me. Or cheating on me. Or just not even talking to me. But before I address all of that, what happened?"

Bruce cleared his throat and took a seat. So did Joker. Rick pressed his lips together and folded his arms.

"You almost killed yourself that's what. What were you-"

"I swear to God Rick, if you lecture me right now I'm going to jump out of this hospital bed and beat your ass myself."

"Well I'll give you the quick version. So apparently Enchantress and her brother had an older sister. This was thousands of years ago. They were known as the Trinity. Three divine spirits. The energy inside of you isn't an energy it her sister. Except I guess she isn't corrupted like Enchantress. Her and her brother killed the older sister and Enchantress consumed her heart. Not knowing she wasn't really dead. She was waiting for a souls to latch onto. She was waiting for you. She saw the kindness you showed June in the psychiatric hospital and knew you would be a good host for her. June never thought you would realize your full potential. So you separated them. But you made is so June is no longer possessed and Enchantress is a separate person. With your blood loss and doing whatever you did you almost died Luna and um…" Rick trailed off not sure how to break the news to her. "My baby died?" Luna asked fighting back tears. " You didn't have a pulse by the time we got back. You've been asleep for two weeks. There was nothing they could do Luna. I'm sorry."

Luna put a hand over her mouth in shock. She was her sister. Or rather the sister was inside of her. This whole mess just got a little more creepier. No matter if the sister wasn't evil she still didn't know how she felt about having something, no someone inside of her. Luna removed her hand from her mouth and ran through her hair. Something wasn't right. Her wasn't curly and soft. It was silly and felt straight.

"Give me a mirror."

Rick looked at her hesitantly.

"Rick I swear-"

"Yeah yeah yeah beat my ass and all that." He handed her a little handheld mirror he had bought to the hospital. He knew she would want to see her hair. Luna grabbed the mirror and checked out her hair. It was white and straight. Except for the ends that curled. It was hanging all the way down her back and it was silky. She grimaced.

"Your hair hasn't changed back."

Luna cut her eyes to Rick and rolled them. "Well thanks captain obvious." Luce set the mirror down and pulled back the blankets covering her legs. They were bare. No bandages. The wound on the thigh replaced by a thin creamy light brown scar.

"Oh yeah you healed like super quick too."

"Stop talking please. Actually none of you say anything because I have a lot to say. I'll start with you Rick."

Luna replaced the blankets over her legs and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. She took a deep breath.

"What you did to me was wrong. I don't know if she made you do it or you did it of your own free will but I'm hurt. You betrayed me and I can't trust you. I could see it in your eyes that you still love June and that's fine but she was willing to hurt me-"

"That was Enchantress Luna."

"No it wasn't. She was coherent and June when we spoke. She wanted to be free and was willing to do whatever to do it. That includes sacrificing your niece. Which coincidentally happened anyway. So whatever beef you have with them, keep your fucking mouth shut because you're in no position to speak on what's best for me. I love you, you're my brother but I'm very angry with you."

Rick hung his head in shame. He knew what he did was wrong. He really couldn't help it though. But he could empathize with Luna. She had every right to be upset and he would allow her time to cool down.

Luna looked at Bruce and Joker. She pointed between the two of them as she spoke.

"You two. I find myself being drawn to the both of you for completely different reasons. I don't know why you hate each other so much but it just needs to stop. Bruce I love you. I do but you're always gone. Our time is always limited and you seem very busy running your company. It's okay, I get it. That was your life before I came into it and I'm. It asking you to change. I forgave you for hurting me but you can't use me as fuel to resent him. Before there was anything sexual between us he was my friend and he will remain my friend no matter what. That is if he's willing. Even more so since apparently I'm carrying his baby. And you…" Luna looked at Joker "...you can't be upset with him. He was before you. You told me you didn't do romance. Whatever this is between us is great and I enjoy it but I don't know where I stand with you. You tell me to leave and avoid me only to come help save me. We need to have a long serious talk. Not now though. I'm just not ready for it. The point is gentleman, I'm a grown ass woman and not one of you can tell me who I can be intimate with or friends with or what I want to do. If me making my own decisions is going to affect the relationships I have with all of you then there is the fucking door."

The men stared back at Luna and remained silent. Nobody wanting to incur her wrath. Luna released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So when can I go home?"

Rick held a finger and excused himself. Anywhere but under Luna's gaze was better at the moment. Luna turned to both men and pointed towards the door.

"I need you both to leave. I can't handle this right now

A few days after Luna had been home and left with her own thoughts she still was unsure really of what to do. In terms of Bruce and J. She loves them both. They were complete opposites but she loves them for their differences. Luna had been trying to get ahold of Bruce all night but he wasn't answering. Most likely working. She could stop by his office but that would just be weird. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to vent to. Rick wasn't there and Luna was sure he was visiting June. Must be nice her got his happy fucking ending. How could he? How could he still want to be with her. The thought made Luna increasingly more upset. Joker had been texting her off and on. Never mentioning the baby or them. Just being vague about his day. His ass was up to no good she knew it. Luna grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. She was going to have a talk with The Clown Prince of Crime.

Valeting her car at Jokers building Luna marched right in past the doorman and made a beeline for the elevators. She was so upset with him she could barely think straight. Not wanting her to come over. Saying he was busy handling business. All code words for hookers and drugs and just madness and mayhem. Stepping into the elevator, Luna pushed the button for the top floor and stewed in her thoughts until she arrived on his floor. She all. It stomped to his door and knocked like she was serving an arrest warrant. Nothing. She could hear music coming from inside so she decided to kick the door so he could hear her. If he didn't answer after this she would poof her ass inside just to see what was taking up his attention.

Joker looked through the peephole surprised to see Luna. When he opened the door Luna was staring at him with anger. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans with no shoes. His hands covered in paint. Luna pushed the door open and walked inside. Going to the living room first.

"Are you okay Doll?"

Luna turned around and crossed her arms. "Your text have been weird and you haven't even brought up the baby."

Joker let out a sigh and smiled. "Hello Luna, how are you feeling?"

Luna threw up her hands and continued to angrily glare at Joker. He wasn't taking this serious and that infuriated her.

"You know what. It was a mistake to come here." Luna went to leave but Joker grabbed her.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

Joker let out a sigh and pulled Luna into a hug.

"Because I need you alright. I need you to be here with me."

Luna wrapped her arms around Joker and let out a sob. Everything that had transpired was just too much. She was sick of trying to pretend like it was okay when it wasn't. She was angry. Angry with June and Enchantress. Angry with her brother. Angry with Bruce. She was angry with Joker too, but he was here holding her comforting her. Allowing her to be angry.

"I want her dead."

Joker rubbed Luna's back and kissed her temple. He didn't know what to say. Luna pulled away from joker and looked up into his eyes.

"I want to make her pay. She took something that didn't belong to her away from me. Say you'll help me."

Joker searched her eyes for any indication that she wasn't serious. That maybe it was just the anger talking. But Luna was serious. He could find no hesitation in this big brown eyes. He would do anything for Luna. He would burn the world down to the ground if she asked. He would pluck the moon from the sky and lay it at her feet. So if she wanted to kill Enchantress he would make it happen.

"If you want Enchantress then I will help you."

Luna shook her head. "Not Enchantress. June."

 **angel2012- I'm sorry Luna and joker aren't having any babies together... hopefully Luna isn't using joker again to get what she wants. She's in a dark place I hope she's there because she wants and needs him just as much as he does her.**

 **XBrownEyedGirlx- I was totally happy everyone came to Luna's aid too! I was like awww maybe they can be a family. But now I dunno what's going to happen. Sides will be chosen and all hell will break loose.**

 **Pokemon Guest- yes I did see your idea about superman being brought back by joker. I like the idea. I may have to write you a one shot or something :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am so sorry I have been gone so long. The holidays got to me. I have the next two chapters typed just giving them a final edit. This is a bit of a filler I'm sorry. We don't have much more to go. I have been thinking about a sequel but we have to get to the ending first. Then I'll let you guys be the judge. Another Author's note at the end. Thanks for sticking with this story guys. And Happy New Year!**

 **SilverfoxKurama-No this is not a threesome with Bruce and Joker and an OC. Not saying that things can't got that way but as far as right now it has not been planned. ;-)**

 **aishiteru naru-Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Charlene Clark- Thank you for reading!**

 **PadfootMoniiq-You binge read my story?! That made me so happy! LOL I'm glad you can relate to Luna the bad ones are the ones you have the most fun with but you know you shouldn't and I'm like that too I like to fix people. I think it's the Taurus in me though. Oh Joker loves his little Luna to know end and we will see just what he's willing to do for her too.**

Joker had been gone for awhile when Luna decided to hop into the shower. She loved Jokers bathroom. It was an open floor plan and the shower was designed like it was outside. No door. Just nice brown and black stone and several shower heads. She currently had all of them on. She sighed as the warm water washed over. Relieving some of the tension in her neck and back. She ran her hands through her hair making sure it was completely saturated.

Joker watched from the doorway as Luna worked the conditioner into her hair. He watched her heart shaped ass jiggle a little as she detangled a knot. He had to have her. Joker removed his shirt and damn near ripped his pants off and walked into the shower. Luna had her eyes closed as he wrapped a hand around her breast. She let out a gasp and bit her lip as joker took it into his mouth.

"Let me rinse my hair."

Joker growled and pulled away. He adjusted one of the shower heads to it was spraying Luna's hair. He was being impatient. Luna would be lying if she said his neediness wasn't turning her on. Once the conditioner was gone Luna opened her eyes and looked at Joker. His lip was swollen and there was a bruise forming under his eye.

Her fingers gently inspected the area underneath his eye.

"What happened to you?"

Joker shook his head and kissed Luna hard. His teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. His hands slipping between her legs.

"Not right now. I need you."

Luna nodded her head. The pleasure to strong to verbalize a response.

Joker rubbed small circles against her clit and sucked Luna's neck until he left purple bruises on her brown skin. Her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Her lips begging for more. Joker picked her up, bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Not even bothering with turning the water off. The water droplets sliding down her body, into the lines of her curves. He placed her in the bed and stood up just to admire her.

"Scoot back." He commanded her. His voice low, his eyes glued to hers. Luna slowly scooted back onto the bed, spreading her legs to give him a better view. He couldn't help but stroke himself a few times at the sight of her all spread out just for him. When he was done making her scream his name he was going to let Luna know, no other man was allowed to touch her. That he alone was the only one to see her this way from now on. Joker lowered himself onto the bed and slowly crawled his way up her body. His tongue and mouth kissing and tasting every inch of skin on their way up to her breast. Luna reached down to rub Jokers cock but he smacked her hand away.

"No. I'm in control." Joker said as his tongue traced a circle around her perky nipple. His teeth scraping across the chocolate mound. Luna's eyes fluttered closed and her hands got lost in his hair. Between Jokers fingers and his mouth, Luna was seeing stars. The first time they had fucked was good. But this? It was something different. Something pure. Sensual and raw. He was taking his time. Being gentle when he wanted and rough when she needed it and he hadn't even put _it_ inside of her yet.

"Baby please. I need you." Luna pleaded looking at him lick her pussy. Joker lifted his head and smiled. Her wetness covering his mouth.

Joker flipped Luna over and pushed her head into the mattress and pulled her ass up. His fingers rubbing up and down her sex, he even circled her asshole. Luna's slick was practically dripping down her thick thighs. Joker wanted to lick it off of her but she needed him. She wanted to feel him inside of her. He grinned as he held his cock with his right hand and held her steady with his left and rubbed his member up and down her folds and against her clit. Teasing, taunting and watching her squirm with need. Joker bit his bottom lip and watched Luna's face. If he were a weak man he would've came just from the sight of her naked and beautiful body responding so well to him. He wondered if Bruce ever got to see her like this. So submissive and willing. The way her body responded to every little touch and tickle. He wondered if Bruce knew how to make her cum with his mouth and if they ever switched positions. Probably not. Bruce seemed to be very vanilla.

He eased his head inside of her and pulled back out. Luna whined and he smirked. His hands rubbing her perfect ass.

"You want my Baby Doll?"

"Yes J. I want you."

"Say it."

"I want you-"

"No. Say my name."

Luna pushed herself up, so her weight was on her forearms. She looked back at J questioningly. He pushed his hips forward which caused her to gasp.

"Say. It."

Luna bit her bottom lip and gripped the sheets so tight. She had no choice but to scream something.

"JOE! Please. I need you."

It was as if a motor came to life that had been stalling. Jokers hips snapped forward and pumped in and out of Luna. She begged for more. Pleading with him to not stop. The muscles in her back were so tense, her brows were furrowed and her words unintelligible. Luna screamed and clenched around him but joker did not stop. He kept going. His hands smacking her ass, scratching her back. Luna had never been fucked so good in her life.

J flipped Luna over so she was on her back. He laid down next to her and pulled her on top oh him. Not even letting her catch her breath he slammed her down onto his dick and watched as she rolled her hips and bounced up and down. Her breast bouncing to their own beat. He palmed them as she gripped his wrist for support.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." Luna stuttered.

"Me too Babydoll."

Joker grabbed Luna's hips and watched her as she climaxed and rode out the wave. Luna looked down at Joker and saw vulnerability. She loved him like this. She loved the fact that she was the only one who got to see him this way. She loved the control she had over him.

"I love you."

"I know Doll."

Luna leaned down and kissed him. Joker pulled her down and rolled on top of her. Peppering her face with kisses causing her to giggle.

"Move in with me."

Luna was taken aback. She loved joker but moving in with him? She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Especially with his extra curricular activities.

"What happened to your face?"

"Changing the subject."

"I have a right to know."

"It's because of Bruce isn't it?" Joker asked angrily rising from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk pajama bottoms.

"Bruce has nothing-"

Joker slammed the drawer shut and angrily turned toward Luna. "He has everything to do with this. I'm sure he's part of the reason you can to me. Don't lie to me Luna. Lie to everyone else but never lie to me."

"I came here because you were acting weird. I haven't even heard from Bruce. I have no idea what's going on between he and I."

"So if he would've been talking to you, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Luna let out a sigh. It hurt her a lot that J didn't think she would choose him over Bruce. It really wasn't about Bruce. It was about her needing Joker. She missed him. Who else could comfort her? Who else could understand she wanted to kill June. Who else understood the dark side she had?

Luna gently placed her hand on J's bicep and pulled him closer.

"I can't begin to imagine how fucked up you are emotionally. I can see it, sort of. But I'm here because I missed you. I missed that shit eating grin you always wear. I missed that bright green hair and those luscious red lips. I missed the chill of your teeth on my skin. It seems like I've known you forever, I haven't. But I need you J. I thought me being here was clear. Remember you told me you're a man of action. So I would assume you expect others to be about action as well?"

Her words chilled the fire that was bubbling to the surface. Joker never cared about losing his shit but he never wanted to lose his cool with Luna. Somehow she knew how to hold back the demon inside of him. It made him love her all the more. She never gave up. Not even when said demon was trying to rear its ugly head.

Joker captured Luna's mouth with his own. His hands roaming her body. Every touch possessive but gentle.

Luna pulled away, the palms of her hands resting on his shoulders. She stared into his green eyes and he swore she was holding back tears.

"I see the real you, even if you don't, I do." Luna whispered against his lips. She then trailed small kisses towards his ear, standing on the tips of her toes for reach.

"I'll show you the road to follow, I'll keep you safe and pull you away from sorrow. I will never give up on you, because I see the real you." Luna whispered it in his ear and he felt a few tears she let breakthrough fall onto his shoulder. Joker pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He was so hopelessly in love with Luna. He didn't understand how she was able to remain herself for him and still love him for everything that he was.

He didn't understand how she could love him in spite of all the things he had done, all the things he would do. Never to her but he wasn't a good boy. He was bad. Yet in spite of it all Luna still loved him.

"Doll, I need you to know that it's alright. You're not the only lonely one. I'll be the one you can always run to."

Luna let out a small sob and rested her head against Joker's chest. He caressed her head and stood like that for a moment. Enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. J was completely satisfied because no matter what happened, he knew Luna would never let anyone hurt him and he would never let anyone hurt her. Because God if they did, he would burn this whole god damn city down to the ground. Man, woman, child nobody would be spared from his wrath.

"I'm tired J." Luna said after a few more moments of silence. Joker wasted no time scooping her up and setting her in bed gently. He had a few things to do but he joined her onto the bed covering her up. He kissed her shoulders and rubbed her back until he was sure she was sleep.

* * *

When Luna woke in the morning Joker wasn't there next to her. For a moment she panicked but the smell of bacon wafted into the bedroom and she couldn't help but crack a smile. Slipping on a t shirt and some shorts, Luna made her way into the kitchen running a hand through her hair. Joker was standing there making breakfast, looking all domesticated and shit. The sight made her pause for a second and smirk.

Walking into the kitchen she gently touched his back and opened up the fridge to grab some orange juice. She poured herself a tall glass and replaced the carton. Joker stood in front of her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good morning Doll. Sleep okay?"

Luna nodded her head and smiled.

"I did. How about you?" Luna asked eyeing the dark bruising forming under his eye.

Joker kissed her forehead and returned his attention back to the stove. His shoulders visibly tense. Luna was not going to let him off the hook so easily. She sat her glass down on the bar and stepped closer until her arms were wrapped around his middle her face resting on his back.

J, when you're in a healthy relationship you talk. I'm concerned about what you get yourself into when I'm not taking up your time. If you want me then you need to respect that I'm different than any other woman that you've came across and I want you to treat me as such. Now what happened to your face?"

Joker relaxed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He loved when she touched him. She wasn't afraid of him, or his tattoos and what was even more calming, was the fact that he allowed her to touch him. He didn't like being touched. It always felt so right when she did though.

He turned around and picked her up and sat her down on the island. His hands lingering on her thighs.

"I went after the Russian Mob boss. Well I tried too. I couldn't get to him."

Luna scoffed. "If that's what you wanted why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you involved in that stuff."

"Oh but he has it coming. His goon tried to kill you remember? And had it not been for me he would've."

Joker pushed the hair out of Luna's face and ran his thumb across her lips.

"I don't want you involved Luna because if something happens to you, I will burn this city down to the ground. Woman, man or child. Nobody will be spared."

"You know saying I love you is was easier than promising to revenge kill for me. Nonetheless it's fucking sexy. " Luna smiled and traced his damaged tattoo.

"The settings all wrong."

Luna smiled and pecked his lips.

"When's breakfast going to be ready I'm hungry?" Luna pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Keep looking at me like that Doll and _you_ will be breakfast."

Luna bit her bottom lip and tugged at the waistband of his pajamas. Joker smacked her hand away and playfully, bit her shoulder.

"Let me finish breakfast Doll. After, you can have all you want. Although I wanted to take you shopping."

Luna's ears perked up at the thought of shopping with J.

She was about to answer him but her phone rang. It was an incoming Face Time call from her paternal grandmother. Luna hopped off the counter and accepted the call.

"Luna baby is that you?"

Luna smiled shyly and nodded her head. She walked around the counter to sit down and prop the phone up. Joker watched her intently.

"Hey grandma how are you?"

"Oh you know I'm fine, I was calling to see how you're doing. I had a dream about you last night and I wanted to make sure my baby was okay."

"I'm fine grandma. How are you?"

"I'm good as ever. You know we miss you."

"I miss y'all too. How's the garden?"

"The garden is good. Maybe you could come see it in person."

"Oh granny I don't know if-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're coming to visit for Thanksgiving and that's that."

Luna looked surprised. Damn the holidays were rapidly approaching and she hadn't even realized it. She looked over at Joker who was holding a plate of food which she grabbed and blew him a kiss and said thank you. He busied himself with cleaning up the small mess he had made.

"Are you with a man right now?"

Luna wasn't expecting the question and almost choked on her eggs. Clearing her throat and sipping her juice she nodded her head.

"Are we going to meet him? He can come too. There is plenty of room-"

"Oh grandma he has to work so I don't know. I'll have to talk to him about it." Luna quickly interrupted her grandmother.

Joker cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes."

Luna looked back at the phone and smiled.

"Well grandma you can expect two more people for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Good. And if you're bringing Rick tell him I don't want that weird girl he brought last time here."

Luna let out a small laugh. It wasn't just her who didn't like June. Good thing her grandmother didn't know about recent events. She would flip out. There was nothing worse than a grandmother from the south being upset with you. Luna finished up her call and told her grandmother goodbye.

Standing up to clean her plate Luna stood next to Joker, the two of the working in tandem while they finished up the dishes together.

Luna broker the silence first. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want. I know you're not really into romantic stuff and I don't mind if you don't want to meet my family. Because I know-"

"Do you want me to go?" Joker asked interrupting her babbling. Luna nodded her head.

"Then its settled. I'll make all the flight arrangements later today."

Luna couldn't help but smile. She was smiling so hard her eyes lit up. She wished there was something she could do for Joker for making her so happy. Then an idea popped into her head.

She stepped away from the counter and picked up her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she got to frosts number. She texted him what she had in mind. Frost was more than happy to assist. Tonight she would show Joker just how much she loved him and just how far she was willing to go to make sure he knew that.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of that chapter? I know it may be a little boring I'm sorry. However, I needed this chapter to set up a few things. Anyone care to guess what Luna is planning? You know I love when you guys give me ideas! So critique away!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Short chapter. But I think it's goods let me know what you think. There is another Authors Note at the end. Love you guys!**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx-Bruce is going to make an appearance soon and he is highly upset. Anyone curious as to why he hasn't even reached out to Luna? Trust me when I say you kinda won't see the ending coming.**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva- Thank you I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **PadfootMoniiq- I thought last chapter was necessary too. I really like the way Joker and Luna interact with each other. He is a really big softy with her and Luna loves that he is a hellbeast but either her he's a well tamed kitten. But she knows he's not to be fucked with. Let me know what you think of what Luna did for J!**

 **PokemonGuest- I have not forgotten about you. I have started the outline for your story. Im thinking maybe about 10 chapters. :-)**

Luna and joker spent the entire day shopping he wanted her to want for nothing. He wanted her to know he could provide anything she even desired and he gave it to her. Jewelry, clothes, shoes you name it. He had even tried to buy her a Lamborghini but she told him absolutely not she loved her Range Rover. When they got back home, Luna told him she needed to go to her house to grab a few things. That was a lie. She needed to meet up with Frost to make sure they were on schedule. Kissing joker goodbye she quickly left the penthouse and went to meet Frost.

Meeting him at the warehouse, Luna hopped into the backseat of his car and he drove to their destination. Frost handed Luna some blueprints and she quickly scanned over them.

"I don't even want to know how you got these."

Frost looked at Luna through the rearview mirror. "Well I don't even want to know exactly how you plan on getting close to the target."

Luna rolled her eyes and began to change into the outfit frost picked up for her. She sure as shit couldn't have left the house all dressed up Joker would've been asking all kinds of questions. It was a red tight dress that hugged every inch of her. She couldn't even wear a bra. Good thing the part that covered her breasts were padded.

"Red huh?" Luna asked pulling on the wedged heels.

"Boss may have mentioned that he likes the color on you."

Luna chuckled. "Is everything else ready? Cuz I need you to be ready when I get there."

"Yes ma'am. Have fun." Frost said pulling up in front of the very upscale club. This was going to be really easy. The bouncer let Luna in and she quickly set out to find the office. Wandering down a hallway Luna knew she was close because several men tried to stop her but she teleported them somewhere in the Cayman Islands. She didn't know why there it was just a place she could vividly see. Probably because Steve had taken her there last year.

Luna walked into the office and the man she wanted was sitting down. He was surprised to see her.

"Chto ty zdes' delayesh'" (what are you doing here?) He asked her curiously. Luna smiled and rounded his desk. She sat down on it and opened up her legs.

"Im vasha devushka na vecher." (I'm your girl for the evening.) Luna opened her legs a little wider to give him a better look at her black panties.

The man leaned forward seemingly appreciative of the way Luna was sitting. He stood up and grabbed her by her neck and picked her off of the desk. He liked being rough. Nasty bastard. Luna had to stifle her inner gag. She did not like this creeps hand all over her, but she was determined to give her Joker what he wanted. The Russian man pinned her down to the table Luna bumped her leg in the process and began to undo his pants. Luna rolled her eyes and quickly stabbed him in the neck with a syringe filled with God knows what. Frost said she would need it. The man quickly fell down not even knowing what happened. Luna heard voices behind the door but by the time the men entered the office she was gone.

Luna had made it in and out of the building in 5 minutes she had beat frost back to the warehouse. She busied herself with tying him to a chair. Watching YouTube videos in knots. Luna was really going all in.

Frost walked through the doors and handed Luna a few bags.

"Tell the boss you made me."

Luna laughed. "He will be fine I promise. Thanks Frost."

"No problem kid. You're good for the boss."

Luna took the bags from frost and set them down on the table and threw him a glance over his shoulder. "I know." Was all she said as she slipped into a room to change her clothes.

Joker was seething when he walked into the warehouse. Luna was standing at the end of the hall wearing nothing but a robe. He grabbed her by her arm and snatched her close. Luna had to focus on the task at hand cuz her kitty purred at his aggressiveness.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why couldn't you change?"

Luna had spun some elaborate lie about getting attacked and being unable to change.

She kissed him gently and pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry I worried you Mr. J but I have a surprise for you. She grabbed his hand and led him into the open room and there sat someone with a bag over his head and a table set up not to far away with miscellaneous weapons.

Luna undid her robe and joker dick was instantly hard. She was wearing the skimpiest of lingerie. The red lace left little to imagination but it made Jokers mouth water. All traces of anger and confusion gone, they were replaced with lust and desire.

She gestured to the person tied to the chair.

"I have a gift for you."

"Baby, you sure you're not the gift?" Joker asked as he reached out his hands to touch her lace covered breast. Luna took a step back and shook her head.

"Go see your real gift first." She said as sexy as possible. Joker adjusted himself over his jeans. Luna was going to be the death of him.

Joker walked over to the person and snatched off the hood. His eyes widened with surprise and he smiled. His sweet little Luna had delivered the mob boss.

"I know you don't want me being involved but he had it coming. That goes for anyone who hurts you. Merry early Christmas baby." Luna hugged joker from the back and kissed his cheek. Her heels clicking as she walked away and sat on a barstool near the table with the weapons. The man fought against his restraints and mumbled from under the duct tape. Joker ripped it off and the man screamed.

" YA sobirayus' ubit' etu suku vashey. U neye yest' kakoy-to grebanyy nerv ya dam yey ob etom. Mozhet byt', posle togo, kak ya sdelal trakhal yeye, ya zastavlyu yeye smert' bystro."

Joker did not speak Russian so he looked back at Luna who smiled and rolled her eyes. He noticed chr was also now holding a glass of champagne. He bit his bottom lip and growled. Could she be anymore sexier?

"Enjoying the show?" He asked, gesturing to the champagne glass. Luna nodded her head.

"He said, I'm going to kill that bitch of yours. She has some fucking nerve I'll give her that. Maybe after I'm done fucking her, I'll make her death quick."

Joker reared back his fist and punched him square in the nose. The man howled in pain and Luna let out a little laugh. Joker pointed at Luna and smiled down at the man.

"You owe her an apology. I don't mind making you scream until she gets one."

Luna straightened up in her chair and crossed her legs. That's when Joker noticed the bruise on her thigh. He was at Luna's side in an instant.

His cold hands touching the mark, making her shiver.

"What happened?" He asked with concern. The only marks she was allowed to have were the ones he gave her, when she was writhing beneath him.

"I'm okay. He got a little rough when he thought I was his whore for the night."

Joker was seeing red. Not only had he hurt his Luna but he had disrespected her as well. Anybody who knew the Clown Prince of Crime knew he didn't tolerate disrespect of his woman. All the other shit he wanted him for be damned. He was going to kill this fucker tonight.

He walked over to the table and grabbed a long thin knife. He held up to his face inspecting it. The light danced off it it the glare hitting the man in the eyes. He smiled menacingly and stood back in front of the mob boss. He raised the knife to plunge it into his thigh but Luna interrupted him.

"Wait!" She said getting up and walking over to Joker . She took the knife from his hand and smiled.

"I thought you were going to make him scream for an apology?" She asked pouting and twirling the pointed side of the knife against her index finger.

"I was just about to do that until you interrupted me, Doll."

Luna shook her head and stepped closer to Joker.

"No, you were about to just use him as a pin cushion. You could've stabbed him in his femoral artery and then the fun would be over." Luna said with as much sass as possible. She ripped open the man's pant leg and pointed at the place to avoid.

"I want my apology. So don't stab him here okay." Luna said handing the knife back to J.

 _Oh. My. God. I'm going to fucking marry her._ J though as he watched her walk back over to the chair and sit down with a smug grin on her face. He turned back to the man who looked more angry than scared. Joker smirked, he was going to have to change that.

* * *

Luna watched on in fascination as Joker sure enough pulled the apology from the man lips. He apologized in Russian, English, French and another language Luna couldn't quite tell what. Joker walked over to Luna whose eyelids were heavy. She was tired. He had just the thing to put her to sleep. It he wasn't done yet.

"You tired babydoll?"

Luna stifled a yawn and nodded her head.

"Well what about my other gift." He made sure his eyes raked over her body slowly. Luna cracked a smile and waved her hands so he could come forward. Not caring that his hands were stained with blood. Not caring that there was another grown ass man crying in the background. She kissed his lips and then pulled away.

"Hurry up so we can go home then."

"Do you think I should kill him?"

"No!" Luna said quickly.

Joker raised an eyebrow up at her. "No, you shouldn't kill him because that would only send a small message. Drop that fucker off in front of his club and let him tell the story of how you're not to be fucked with. I'm sure some are questioning if you've gone soft. Let him be an example. He's worth more alive than dead.

Joker pulled Luna in for a hug and hurried his face into her neck.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud tonight." He nibbled at her ear and Luna groaned and tried to grab his cock.

"No ma'am. Let me finish up and then we can go home."

Luna rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Doll, come on wake up we have a flight to catch."

Luna groaned and rolled over. Her hair in disarray and naked as the day she was born. A smile ghosting over her lips as she remembered Joker making good on his promise to make her scream his name. She pressed her thighs together and suppressed a moan.

"I envy the man who's making you smile right now." Joker said with an all knowing smile. Luna sat up and kissed his cheek.

"It's a private jet their on our time."

Joker stood up and called out to her from the bathroom.

"Yeah I know but let's be on time."

"Ugh, fine." Luna said getting up and stomping into the shower. She turned it on and muttered to herself. Joker brushed his teeth and watched her as she fretted over the plane and visiting her family. Luna quickly rinsed off and grabbed a towel still wearing a scowl.

"What's wrong Doll? I thought you were excited."

Luna brushed her teeth and walked out into the bedroom and began putting on some clothes. It was a black pencil skirt with a red and black blouse, she paired it with a very tall and skinny, closed toe stiletto.

"I am excited. It's just...one of my cousins hates me. She's always been very jealous and I don't know why. I'm usually very passive but I just know if she tries me I'm not going to keep my mouth closed this time."

Joker walked over to Luna adjusting his tie. He kissed her on the forehead. All families had problems. Luna seemed to come from a pretty normal one so what she was worried about was nothing.

"Look Doll, we will only be here for 4 days then we come home. Just avoid her and focus on the people you do like. I'm sure it will be nothing."

Luna let out a sigh and finished putting her white hair up into a ballerina bun. "I guess you're right. Well are you ready to do this or not?"

Luna asked walking out of the bedroom. Joker got up and grabbed his cell off the dresser and followed Luna out. Of course he was ready. For Luna he would do anything.

 **A/N- Luna is so bad. Did Joker turn her out or was this darkness in her all along. Next chapter. Joker meets the family and learns more about Luna's past. Thanks for reading. As always, let me know your thoughts and criticisms.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm lazy and I'm sorry this chapter took awhile. We have like 2 or 3 more chapters left and I'm warning ya'll now you will not see the ending coming and some of you are going to be very mad. I told you I would like to write a sequel but it depends on how much you think it will need one. This chapter is a filler. More Joker and Luna fluff because hey are so cute together and I love them! Also, its kind of a bit of self insert because I have a cousin who is a meanie and I have had to tell her off at family functions! Enjoy. Let me know your thoughts. Also, I dont have a beta and I proofread myself but sometimes I'm updating on my phone so I miss a lot of shit. If it kills you and your a grammar Nazi just let me know and I might go back and fix it.**

 **angel2012- I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **PadfootMoniiq- Luna definitely has a dark side. She was so sick and tired of being the timid abused girl!**

 **Pokemon Guest- This is my favorite story too, which is why i update as much as i do. I haven't worked on the other stories because well i don't get a lot of feedback. It's hard to write when no one is reading. You made me get off my lazy ass and finish this chapter up! Thank You!**

 **MadhatterMia- Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story.**

 **xBrownEyedGirlx-I want to give you some spoilers but I can't. I know you're going to just have an open mouth when the ending comes girl. Just hold on. You know I enjoy our private little chats!**

Luna stepped out of the car and eyes the 3 story plantation style home. The porch wrapped around the house on the first floor. A swing and a few chairs and benches had been placed strategically along the deck. The big massive oak trees full of moss and the tire swing was blowing in the wind. Joker began to haul the luggage out of the car.

"Why don't you go on ahead inside. I'll meet you shortly."

Luna turned and looked at J and pouted. He shook his head.

"None of that Luna."

She rolled her eyes and walked up to the house, her footsteps the only thing that could be heard. Opening the door her nose was assaulted with food. Damn she missed her grandmother's cooking. She headed straight for the kitchen. Her grandmother almost dropped the bowl of potato salad.

"Child if you don't get ova' here and come give me some love." The woman said as she set down the bowl and opened up her arms. Luna wasn't sure how long she was hugging her grandmother but the sound of the screen door opening and banging closed alerted her that Joker was supposed to be coming inside. Only it wasn't Joker. It was her 16 year old cousin Christopher.

"Grandma' there's some white mad with tattoos in the yard unloading suitcases. I think he's got the wrong…" his voice trailed off as he made eye contact with Luna.

"Luna!" He exclaimed rushing her into a hug.

"Damn boy when did you get so tall?"

Chris pulled away and smiled. Muttered something about puberty and football and working out. Luna excused herself and went outside to see what was taking J so long. Turns out he was in a deep conversation with her grandfather. Luna rolled her eyes. She loved her grandfather dearly but the man liked to talk. You could ask him a question about genetics and it would always end up about fish. Ask him about football, somehow it lead to fish. Hell you could even ask him about fishing and he would give you the rundown on every fish known to man.

Luna approached the two and smiled. Her granddaddy smiled bigger and pulled her into a hug.

"You got yourself a fine young man here Luna." Luna raised her brow up at Joker who held up his hands.

"Well pops I'm sure you can tel me how much you like him inside. I saw grandma in there struggling with a potato salad bowl."

A look of concern crossed his face and politely excused himself and headed inside. Luna turned to Joker and smiled.

"So...if you feel uncomfortable you'll let me know right?"

Joker stepped in front of Luna and placed his hands on either side of her face. He gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine Doll. Don't worry about me. I want to meet the rest of your family."

Luna gave him a quick peck and led him inside to meet everyone.

Joker must've met about 20 different family members. Ranging from first cousins to Aunt's, to great aunts and 2nd and third cousins. All very polite an delighted to meet him. All except one. Her cousin Denise. She had given him the fuck me eyes while making rude comments to Luna. He didn't understand why Luna didn't put her in her place but he would ask her about that later. It was time for bed and he was exhausted. They were in her childhood bedroom. Luna was in the shower and Joker figured he would look around. He picked up a photo album and flipped through the pages. He smiled looking an Luna as a teenager. Her smile reached her eyes in every picture. The more he flipped through the pages he saw her grow and age.

"Oh God no." Luna said from behind him wearing one of his t shirts. It wasn't swimming on her because Joker wasn't a large man but it reached just above her knees, and was a bit baggy. She walked over to him and sat down.

"You were cute."

"Were cute?" She asked teasingly.

Joker snickered and turned the next page. She was dressed in an elaborate gown standing next to a boy.

"Who is that?"

"That's James. Steve's brother."

Joker looked at her his eyes telling her to go on. Luna sighed.

"I dated James first. He was my first everything. He died and then Steve and I just kind of happened."

"Wait so you're telling me you have only ever been with 4 men?"

Luna looked at him a sly smile playing at her lips.

"I thought you were going to chastise me for fucking brothers, but you're more concerned with the number of men I've been with?"

Joker tossed the photo album aside and pulled Luna into his lap. His hands roaming underneath the shirt. He let out a moan when he realized that _that_ was all she was wearing.

"I know the sinful little things your body can do Luna. I'm surprised is all." He replied as his fingers ghosted over her nipples. Luna let out a small moan. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Mr. J, I'm starting to think you only want me for my body."

Joker ignored her words as one of his hands slipped between her legs.

"Wet already? You sure know how to boost a man's ego."

"Maybe I'm just a girl who know's what she likes."

Joker slipped a finger inside of Luna and kissed along her neck. His words making her shiver.

"Bullshit. I know what you like."

Luna began to ride his finger. Her hips doing all of the work while joker just watched as she came against him in seconds. Luna opened her eyes and looked at him sheepishly. "You cocky fucking bastard."

Luna hopped off of him and crawled underneath the blankets. Joker joined her, pulling her close like always.

"We have a long day tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep." Luna said pressing her butt into his cock. Joker kissed her lips and whispered goodnight as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The dinner table was crowded. Every one chatting and having a good time. Joker ended up sitting next to her grandfather the two of them talking about old coins. Joker getting approvals from her granddad as he explained his own personal coin collection.

"So Luna, I heard you're working as the head ICU nurse at a hospital in Gotham." Luna's eyes flickered to her older cousin Denise. God she hated that bitch. Luna smiled tightly and nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am. Had to take a small leave of absence but I'll be back soon." Hoping that would make her cousin move along and chit chat someone else up,Luna put a piece turkey in her mouth and chewed.

"You look fine to me. Why did you take a leave of absence especially so soon after starting your new position. You know at Clint's office he would've fired you." Her cousin replied smugly. Joker gently patted her knee to let her know that he was there if she needed him. Luna took a sip of her water and then set down the glass and looked at her cousin with annoyance.

"Damn Denise, since when were you interested in my life? You have my number, I do believe we're Facebook friends also. But you, and I both know your husband wouldn't have fired nobody unless they were turning down his sexual advances."

The smart reply earned a few snickers from around the table. Even Joker had to stifle a giggle. Denise's husband Clint choked on his wine and cleared his throat.

"That was one time, and you know how it is when you're successful. What does your _boyfriend_ do for a living." The way she said boyfriend didn't go unnoticed by Luna. She was not about to play this game with her. Luna was not to be fucked with. She was not that little awkward girl growing up anymore. She was a grown ass woman, and Denise was going to learn today.

"Look Denise let's cut the fucking pleasantries okay. I had a miscarriage from my boyfriend here…" she gestured to J "...so I needed some time off. As for what he does for a living well he's a business owner. He owns a casino, a nightclub and a strip club and a lot of real estate. So I think that would put his net worth probably quadruple times what your husband is worth. So yeah he's richer, smarter, more loyal and I'm pretty sure his dick is bigger too. Does that cover all the shit you want to know?"

"Luna!" Her grandmother called out mouth wide open. Luna looked at her grandmother with a frown. She opened her mouth to speak but her grandmother beat her to it.

"That kind of language is unacceptable at the dinner table. We have young children here."

Luna rolled her eyes. She didn't give a fuck. Denise was trying her, that she could take, but when she started asking about Joker she crossed a line. It wasn't innocent there was an ulterior motive so Luna had to put her in her place.

"Grandma I'm sorry. But you know just as well as I do she just wants to be nosy for all the wrong reasons. I'm not in the mood."

"Nobody asked you to bring you half breed ass here!" Denise shouted clearly affected by how she had been put in her place.

Luna stood up and banged her hands in the table.

"You got some fucking nerve calling me a half breed. You want to try and call me out and make me feel bad. Well I bet that whore of husband doesn't even know yalls first child might not be his. As I recall you was fucking half of the frat boys from USF. But hey, your child's paternity is none of my business. Or the fact that you've been scraped more times than a fisherman's knuckle! Technically you should have at least 6 kids and not 3!"

Denise stood up and pointed a finger at Luna.

"You think that you're all that. You always have. You think because your daddy had money you're better."

"Bitch I never thought I was better than anyone. That's your thinking not mine. It's not my fault you were a mediocre student at best. It's not my fault you failed and I succeeded. I'm sorry that you feel like I was privileged and entitled but you know what Denise I never treated you any differently. And you know I would've killed to go to school with y'all. You're 30 years old. At this point if you're unhappy with your life that's your fault not mine."

"Alright girls enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. We're family and you're embarrassing me in front of our guest."

That seemed to make Denise aware that she was in fact looking like a jerk. She sat back down and Luna followed suit. An awkward silence fell across the table. Only the scraping of silverware against the china could be heard. Luna's grandfather decided to break the tension.

"So Luna singing in any rock bands in Gotham."

Luna blushed and shook her head.

"Rock Band?" Joker asked intrigued at this new piece of information. Her grandfather's eyes widened.

"Luna didn't tell you she was in a rock band when she was younger? She had a real talent for it."

"We were just a cover band. Never cool enough to write our own music."

"The lies you tell…" her grandmother interjected. "... you wrote plenty of original songs until your dad made you stop."

Joker looked at Luna curiously. Wondering why she had never brought it up. He had heard her sing briefly at the club but Rock? This was a whole new level of information.

"You know Chris has a band. They're pretty good. They set up in the barn out back. I'm sure you could give us a show. At least play the drums or one of those kick ass guitar riffs." Her older cousin Marlon chimed in.

Luna shook her head. "Nope. No way. I'm on vacation."

Denise snorted and sipped from her wine glass. "Luna's older now. She probably can't even belt them out like she used to."

Luna set down her fork and knife. Denise was challenging her. She would not give her the satisfaction. "Denise I swear to whatever Deity you believe in, say one more god damn word out of line and I will show you just what I'm capable of."

Her grandmother banged her hands down on the table and cursed.

"God dammit you two! I wanted this to be nice. I haven't seen my baby Luna on a few month and you can't even keep your mouth shut for a few hours Denise. The girl said she had a miscarriage, When did you stop lacking compassion. We are family." Luna's grandmother then turned and faced her. "And you, letting her bait you into a fight. You never did know when to just let things go. Turn the other cheek. People are not going to like you Luna. Whether it be for being a mixed girl or the clothes you wear. You got ta' learn how to be the bigger person or life will drag you down with all the bad bits. Now, no more of this talk at the table or I swear to my Lord and Savior ya'll gonna be picking switches today!"

Luna's grandmother sat down and everyone resumed eating. All the conversations resuming like nothing had ever happened.

A few hours after dinner Joker was alone on the porch smoking a cigarette when Luna's grandmother came out onto the porch and sat down next to him.

"I haven't seen my baby smile so big with a man since James."

Joker kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. He was surprised when her grandmother reached down into her pocket and pulled out a fancy looking cigarette case and retrieved a cigarette. Joker quickly held out his lighter and lit it for her.

"What a gentleman. I see why she likes you. You watch and then act. You don't appear to me an irrational man. The way you look at her...well, some women would pay big money for that." She blew out a cloud of smoke the two of them sat in silence. Joker turned his head in the distance to listen to what sounded like drumming. Luna's grandma smiled.

"She does that when she's fretting about something. If I were you, I would sneak in and watch her work. The girl has a gift. She use to want to be famous until my stubborn ass sun crushed her dreams, but that is her story to tell." The woman rose from the chair and flicked her cigarette and turned to Joker. "Go on now. Go see what she's up to."

When Joker crept into the side door of the barn he could see luna with headphones in wailing on the drum set. Her hair was down and her eyes were closed. Her head was banging and she appeared to be singing a long to whatever she was listening to. Her cousin Chris and a few of his friends- Joker assumed they were his band mates, were standing there watching her in amazement. Luna stopped playing and set down the sticks and stood up. She plucked the headphones from her ears and handed them to Chris.

"So ya'll want to play some real shit, or this hippie indie rock feelings shit yall millennials like listening to?" She said with a smile.

"Oh my God Chris, is she single? I would totally date an old lady."

Luna put her hand on her chest and feigned hurt.

"I am not an old lady. I'm 27. And yes I have a boyfriend who's hiding over there in the corner." Luna replied throwing J a wink. She walked over to the mic stand and let the band members take their places. Their lead singer joined Joker in front of the setup and crossed his arms watching. The next 10 minutes was spent watching Luna scream and croon out rock ballads he had no idea she knew, or could actually fucking nail. He had heard her sing briefly at the casino's lounge but she definitely had a vocal range like no other. Joker was amazed and it made him love her so much more because he got to see a little bit more of Luna that he knew she didn't show others.

Another day came and went and all too soon it was time for Luna to leave and go back home. She would miss her family but she promised to come visit more often. Her grandmother seemed to be sad that Joker was leaving more so than her. Which was fine. Luna was glad her grandmother approved of him. Waiving a final goodbye from the driveway Joker and Luna headed towards the airport.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: another damn chapter... whose lazy now? I think I beat y'all from reviewing! If you see Bruce tell him I said hey!**

When joker got home he smelled cinnamon in the air and pine. The kitchen counter had freshly baked cookies and had been decorated with christmasy-shit. He smiled. It was all so domesticated. It made him happy to know that shortly after their return Luna had resigned from her job and decided she wanted to sing at his club. It was only after he offered and pretty much insisted, that she agreed. He also offered to pay her because he didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate her talent. In fact, joker appreciated Luna a lot. He was very thankful that she had came into his life and let him show this side of himself to her. It was hard being the big bad wolf all the time. Which was why he had spent the day with his lawyers drawing up paperwork. He wanted Luna to have everything that he had. In the event that something happened to him, he wanted her to know he trusted her. Besides who else did he have to leave it to?

Walking into the living room with a cookie in his mouth Luna was there on a ladder decorating a Christmas tree. She was wearing a sexy green jumpsuit that exposed her back just a little and black booties. She had curled her hair and was wearing dark plum lipstick. It was like she was pulled out of a magazine spread. God she was so sexy. What made it all better was that she was all his.

"Busy?" Joker asked playfully smacking her ass. Luna smiled and stepped down off the ladder. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "You've been gone all day, don't suppose you brought dinner home?"

Joker rubbed the back of his head and Luna rolled her eyes and smiled. "I figured it would slip your mind. I ordered from that fancy steakhouse you terrorized a few years ago. Leftovers are in the fridge."

"I was acquitted of that."

Luna waved away his words and grabbed a nicely wrapped box from under the tree and handed it to him.

"I thought we were supposed to wait until Christmas to open gifts?"

Luna could barely contain her excitement. She started talking animatedly with her hands. "I know but this is something to start our Christmas tradition. For you and me. I had it made and I thought you would like it. I mean it's not something big but-"

Joker caught Luna by her arm and silenced her with a kiss. "I love your early Christmas presents. You always know what I want." He finished his sentence with a firm squeeze of her ass. He led her over to the couch and sat down. Joker removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. He pulled out the glass ornament and bit his bottom lip to contain his laughter. It was a clown face that was smiling and one was frowning. It was red green and gold and shaped like an egg. It had words etched into the glass that read 'Our first Christmas '16'.

"It's cute Doll."

Luna smiled and gestured for him to hang it. Joker stood up and placed the ornament on the already filled tree. When he turned around Luna was holding something else. It was a large clown dressed like Santa. Luna held it out to him. "It goes on the top. I figured you could put it up."

Joker took the topper from her and placed it on top of the tree. Luna stepped behind it and plugged in the lights. She grabbed her phone and stood next to Joker and snapped a picture. She was so incredibly happy.

She turned to Joker and smiled. "I haven't felt this way in a long time." She admitted a little shyly. Joker smiled and reached into his pocket. Before he pulled out what he had for her, he told her to go open the window, so the Christmas tree could be seen through it. When Luna turned around she gasped for air. Joker was on one knee with a box in his hand. She put her hands over her eyes and let out a small sob.

"Come on Doll. Hear me out first." Joker teased from across the room. Luna stepped forward and looked down at him. His blue-ish green eyes boring right into hers.

"So I was thinking, maybe you would want to do this forever?"

Luna let out a small laugh and sniffled. She was secretly thanking God she had put on waterproof mascara that afternoon.

"You and me?" She asked trying to not let her voice crack. It was just so sweet and overwhelming.

"You and me and maybe like 10 kids."

"10!"

Joker opened the box and Luna's mouth dropped. It was a pink princess cut diamond set in white gold with two other diamonds around it. It was enormous and it looked like it cost a fortune. Joker liked nice shit, and she knew, he spared no expense when it came to her.

"Well maybe just one or two. So what do you say Doll?"

Luna nodded her head and let Joker slip on the ring. It fit perfectly. Luna pulled Joker up and crashed her lips to his. She was going to be Mrs….Mrs… she realized she didn't even know his last name. Oh well, she would cross that bridge when they came to it. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She needed him. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Joker let the box fall from his hands as he picked Luna up and set her down in the couch.

"I don't believe in divorce sweetheart."

"Neither do I J. You're stuck with me."

Joker pulled off Luna's shoes and unzipped her romper yanking it from her body. Her bra and panties matched and they were red. Damn, he was going to have to make sure all of her undergarments were red because seeing her the color did something to his brain. He was an absolute slave to her.

"I swear if another man touches you, I'll kill him and make you watch. You. Are. Mine."

Luna hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him closer. "No man will ever touch me I swear." She replied pulling him down kissing him. Joker spent the rest of the night laying claim to what was his. He didn't just fuck Luna. He made love to her and worshipped her body. He made her see stars. By the time he was done with her the sun was coming up and Luna was asleep. He pulled one of his fur blankets over her and stoked the fire a little to warm her up. He walked into the kitchen and laid out the paperwork he needed her to sign. He wanted this taken care of. Even if she never became his wife. If she changed her mind he knew Luna would never hurt him or allow harm to come to him. Since he was legit, as far as business was concerned. It was best to leave everything to her. Just in case. Joker liked to be prepared.

After a quick shower J ordered some breakfast and was paying the delivery man when Luna shuffled into the kitchen towards the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup she noticed all the paperwork on the counter.

"This doesn't look Christmasy to me." She said gesturing to the paperwork. Joker set down the food and kissed her forehead. He smiled at just how good _his_ ring looked on _her_ finger.

"We need to talk Doll." Joker said seriously taking a seat. Luna frowned but joined him.

Joker picked up the first stack of papers and began to explain to her what it was all about. Why he wanted her to sign them. Why she needed to.

"J I have my own money I don't need yours."

"That's not the point Luna. I want you to have everything incase something happens to me. Besides I don't want you spending not one penny of your money. Let it sit and collect interest. I'm the man. It's my job to take care of you. I'll have Frost get you credit cards and access to the bank accounts. Whatever you want, you buy. Just sign the paper baby. I want to know that you'll be okay." Luna pouted but ultimately gave in. If this would make him feel okay knowing she had this security from him then fine. Luna spent the next 20 minutes signing what she felt was her life away. When she was done she went to go shower. She was singing at the club today and needed to be there a little early to rehears and get into hair and makeup. Not like she couldn't do her own but joker being the bossy little shit he was, insisted that she have someone do those things for her because in his eyes, she was a star and that's what stars did. They had a glam squad. He also didn't play that wearing the same dress twice shit so every night she performed she had at least 10 different dresses and 30 different pairs of shoes to chose from. Not to mention the jewelry. Luna thought about if they would've actually had the baby. She would've been so spoiled rotten her teeth would've fallen out. Luna got sad for a moment. Joker would make such a good dad. He had his fucked up ways and he could be cruel and heartless and murderous, but with their child there wasn't a doubt in Luna's mind he would excel at being a daddy. She wanted to make it come true, for him. Joker walked into the room and began to dress for the day as well. He noticed Luna staring into the mirror looking a little down.

"Doll, you ok?"

Luna snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. She brushed her hair and turned around to face him.

"I want to have a baby."

Her words caught him off guard. Yes, he wanted children with Luna but he didn't expect her to be ready so soon after what had transpired in the past few weeks.

"Is that so?" Joker asked looping his tie. Luna nodded her head and stood up. She undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. Joker smirked and stopped messing with his tie.

"You want to start right now?"

Luna walked across the room and ripped open his shirt and began to kid his chest. "It's not like we have been preventing it from happening recently."

"I know Doll, I just want you to be sure-" joker couldn't finish his words because that pretty little mouth was wrapped around his cock making him curse. Needless to say Luna was a little late getting to the club.

* * *

After her first set Luna was enjoying a drink in the back with the band when a waiter came up to her and told her someone requested her presence. She knew it wasn't J because he would've came and got her himself or sent Frost. He hadn't even shown up tonight which almost caused her to worry but he texted her he was with his lawyer finishing some stuff so she relaxed. So she followed him out onto the floor where he lead her to a private booth in the back.

"Bruce?" Luna asked, a little surprised that he had shown up after not hearing from him since the hospital. Bruce smiled and gestured for her to sit down. He ordered two drinks. One for Luna, and the other for himself. He waited for the waiter to walk away before he began to speak.

"You look very beautiful Luna." He said with sincerity. Luna's heart sunk a little bit because she still cared for Bruce. She wanted to see him happy, and he had been there for her. It didn't go unnoticed by Luna that he looked tired. He hadn't been sleeping and he even looked like he lost a little weight.

"You look like shit Bruce."

He let out a small laugh which caused her to smile too. Their drinks arrived and Luna sipped from her glass.

"Nice ring." Bruce tried to say sounding happy but Luna could tell he was hurt.

"Bruce I… what happened to you? You just disappeared."

Bruce hung his head in shame and then picked it back up to meet her eyes.

"I was afraid Luna. That you loved him more and I didn't want to hear you say the words. I couldn't take it. I didn't want you to chose him over me. So I figured not speaking to you at all would be easier but it wasn't."

"You're so fucking selfish Bruce. I mean I could totally deal with that. But I needed you. I was in a bad place and wasn't thinking straight. Joker helped me. He helped me when it should've been you." Luna bit her bottom lip at realizing what she had just confessed. It didn't matter, it was too late. She had chosen Joker and she would not leave him. She could count on him, whereas Bruce, she would always be second guessing if he could be there for her.

"I know Luna and I'm not here to try and change your mind. Im here for your forgiveness. To apologize for just walking out of your life. I'll never be able to forgive myself but I don't think I could go on if you hated me or if I didn't just at least be honest with you. I put you through a lot and I'm so very sorry. You're an amazing woman and he is a lucky man to have you." Bruce reached across the table and grabbed Luna's hand, who was in the verge of tears.

"So Luna, I am very sorry for hurting you. I hope your life with Joker is happy and blessed. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Bruce kissed Luna's hand and rose out of the booth and left. She composed herself for a moment and went back to where the band was trying to pretend like nothing happened. No one seemed to notice the way her demeanor had changed. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a very upset Joker.

"Everyone get the fuck out now!" He yelled glaring at Luna who was confused as to why he was looking at her like that. Joker told Frost to wait by the door he would only be a second.

"J, what's wrong?"

"What the fuck did I tell you Luna?"

Luna really didn't know what he was talking about. So she looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck did I tell you would happen if another man touched you?"

"You're kidding me right? Is this about Bruce? He touched my hand J-"

"No he fucking kissed it! He's not allowed to touch you anymore because you are mine!" The vein on Jokers forehead was visible. Luna took a deep breath and slowly released it. She knew J would never hit her so she took a step forward and gently put her hand on his chest. Joker turned his head unable to look at her.

"Look at me Joe."

That got his attention. His eyes met hers and Luna felt bad. Behind the anger she could see the sadness and the fear. The fear of losing her.

"Baby, he came to apologize and wish us well. That's all. Trust me. He knows I chose you and he knows that I'm going to marry you. He even complimented your ring. You're right, you did say if another man touched me you would kill him…" Luna stepped closer once she felt J relax a little. Her body was pushed up against his and she rested her head on his chest. "... but for me, don't kill Bruce. I'm not in love with him but I care a great deal about his well being. If only this once, for me. It will never happen again I promise." Luna wrapped her arms around J and he completely relaxed he picked up her head by tilting her chin so she could look up at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was-"

"It's okay. I know. Now go find your table and watch me sing. I like it when you watch me."

Joker nodded his head and kissed Luna hungrily. He pulled away his eyes saying sorry one more time. Luna smiled and assured him it was okay and let him lead her towards the stage.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all of your awesome review. Two more chapters and I think I'm done. Or here me out... I could just keep writing this story or make a sequel. I know you think you might know what's going to happen at the end. YOU DONT! I promise you. I usually respond to all reviews individually but I'm super busy tonight. Thank you again to all the reviewers and he people who are subscribing and reading this story! You know I love ideas so if you have them leave them in the comments.**

Luna sat in the passenger side of Jokers Lamborghini looking out the window as the cityscape passed her by. She hadn't said much to Joker and it made him feel uneasy. No, it made him feel bad. He was upset with himself for yelling at Luna. Was she afraid of him now?

Joker reached over and grabbed Luna's hand. She squeezed it in return.

"Are you okay?" She asked, which confused him. He was going to ask her that.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Luna leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not leaving J."

"I forget sometimes."

"And overreact, but I know these things take time to learn."

"Please don't give up on me."

"I won't, I love you too much." Luna looked at Joker waiting for him to say the words back but he didn't. She knew he did. She had heard him whisper it to her when he thought she was sleeping. He had shown her that he did. Her face was a little crestfallen when she glanced back out the window.

"When I say it out loud it all falls apart." He said.

Luna squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Everything good in this world takes getting used to."

Joker relaxed. He didn't understand why she wasn't angry with him or threatening to leave. He could never thank her enough for her patience. He could only start becoming better. Thinking before he acted when it came to his emotions for her.

He turned down a street she recognized. All too soon they were pulling up in front of the town home that she had shared with her brother. She looked at Joker questioningly.

"What are we doing here?" Joker parked the car and rested his hands in his lap.

"You haven't seen your brother. I don't like him but you need to talk to him. It's your brother. Don't you miss Marley?"

Luna smiled and stepped out of the car Joker fell in line next to her. Using a spare key she stashed Luna let herself into the home. Rick was on the couch watching tv and stood when he saw her. Relief flooding his face when his eyes landed on Luna. He crossed the room and pulled her into a hug.

"Luna! God I missed you." Luna hugged her brother back. Marley was at her side whining and jumping up on her dress. He had grown a lot since the last she had saw him.

She knelt down and rubbed him behind his ears. "I missed you too boy. You wanna come home with me?" Marley barked and wagged his tail.

"Luna please I need to talk to you. I know you're upset about June and I know she-"

Luna held up a hand and stopped Rick from talking. She wasn't going to dwell on it. "I forgive you Rick. I know you love her. I won't get in the way of that. I support your decision. Just as long as you support mine to marry J."

Rick didn't give a shit about J. In fact he had a plan to remedy that asshole from Luna's life but for now he had to play his cards right and get his sister back on his side. "I don't like him but I won't interfere." Rick hugged his sister again. "I missed you so much. You wouldn't text me back. I was worried."

"I know, look it's late. Christmas is in a few days, I'll come by and we can exchange gifts. I expect a big present underneath the tree from you and don't have June wrap it. I know you wrap like shit." Rick laughed and watched as Luna grabbed Marley's leash and led him outside. He told her goodbye and placed a call to Amanda.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and so had the new year. Luna had spent the new year eloping with Joker and riding his dick into oblivion. Everything forgotten, lost and consumed by everything that was him. She couldn't get enough.

Her emotions were like a tornado. One minute she was happy and the next she was moping and angry. So a few days later she decided to take a pregnancy test because she was sure her period was due. She was a little sad when the strip came back negative, no matter they could just keep trying. She needed to go out. She wanted an intimate evening with her man. To be seen in public and laugh as everyone stared.

 **L: Take me out tonight. Get all dressed up for me?**

 **J: mmmm baby? You know daddy likes to get dressed up for you.**

Luna bit her bottom lip. The little pervert had a daddy kink. Luna would be lying if she said it didn't turn her in though.

 **L: Pick me up at 7. Your ass better not be late.**

 **J: and if I am?**

 **L: Dont sass me, I can think of better things that mouth can do. Dont. Be. Late.**

Luna knew she had gotten the last word in. He wouldn't be late come hell or highwater. Or maybe he would just so he could be extra naughty tonight. She smiled at the thought and pressed her thighs together. The man was insatiable. Luna left the bathroom, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She was going to get all dolled up tonight.

At 7pm sharp Joker was standing at his own door holding a bouquet of flowers. Luna opened the door wearing a super tight, high waisted skirt and a crop top that matched. Her hair was pulled up and a few tendrils of hair were framing her face.

"Damn Doll? Trying to send me into an early grave?"

"Maybe." Luna said grabbing the flowers quickly setting them down inside and stepped out into the hallway with her coat. Joker helped her into it and led her downstairs and into the awaiting SUV Frost was driving.

Luna chuckled to herself as she realized what restaurant they were pulling up to. The one he terrorized a few years ago. The one she made a joke about the night he proposed. Cheeky fucking bastard.

"Frost go home, I got it from here." Joker said stepping out of the car holding the door open for Luna. She stepped out and almost lost her footing but J was quick and caught her.

"Gravitational pull?"

Luna threw her head back and laughed. She said that to him when they first met. He was so going to get it later.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" She teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Luna?"

She turned her head and saw Bruce standing there with the woman she had caught him cheating with. She wasn't upset, she smiled. Joker was about to say something but there was a man with a crazed look in his eyes pulling a gun out of his jacket. Joker acted on instinct. He pushed Luna aside just as the man fired his gun. Hitting joker right in the chest. It all happened so fast that the only thing Luna felt after she fell was the warm spray of blood on her face. She watched Jokers body fall at her feet. She immediately reached out her hands to him and pulled him into her lap. It was like a repeat of the last time he got shot but there was a lot more blood.

"J?" Luna asked with a shaky voice rubbing his face. Her tears clouding her vision. He could barely talk. He was choking on his own blood when he tried.

Luna looked at the man who was still standing there with murderous eyes but she was afraid to change. She might miss Joker's last moments. She had to tell him how much she loved him. She needed to tell him to hold on. They were supposed to have a family.

She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Don't leave please. Not now. We're not done yet. What about our family?"

Joker could feel the end coming he could fee his heart rate slowing and the peripherals of his vision getting dark. So with the last of his strength he told Luna he loved her. To his knowledge, she had never actually heard him say the words. He wasn't going to go out not letting her know that he did love her oh so very much. Everything that happened next was a blur. Bruce was in shock, he had managed to call an ambulance but all he could do was watch Jokers life fluid leak out of his body. He was paralyzed with fear for Luna. Frost hadn't even pulled away from the curb and was out of the car doing something but Luna wasn't paying attention. Her Joker had lost consciousness and was dying in her arms. She was in shock. She didn't even realize how much time had passed but when she came back down to earth she was at the hospital being examined by a doctor or nurse she didn't know. Bruce was standing there concern all over his face.

"Where is he?" She asked Bruce her eyes full of tears.

"Luna he didn't make into surgery. He died on the table being prepped."

The scream Luna let out was enough to shatter the light bulbs and every single thing made of glass within a 50ft radius. Bruce yelled at the doctor to leave and grabbed Luna by her shoulders.

"No don't touch me! He doesn't like it when you touch me." She screamed swinging her arms wildly. Bruce didn't want to but he stabbed Luna with a mild sedative. His phone was ringing. About fucking time. It was Rick. He placed the phone to his ear and began shouting.

"Where the fuck are you? Do you even know what's going on? Get to Gotham general now."

Bruce paced outside of the room Luna was still knocked out in. What the fuck was going on. How did someone get the drop on Joker. He had been trying to do that for years before he semi went straight. Rick walked up to him not alarmed what's so ever.

"You did it, didn't you?" Bruce asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her be corrupted by him? Look at Harley."

Bruce shove Rick up against the wall. Holding him by the lapels of his jacket. "You son of a bitch. She was happy. You killed him for no reason. Luna is strong. She's nothing like Harley."

Rick shoved Bruce back.

"Keep your voice down. He isn't dead. But no one has to know. He's an asset now. What Amanda wants she gets. It was either him or Luna so I chose."

"I'm going to tell her." Bruce replied angrily. He didn't want Luna with Joker either but he didn't want her to be heartbroken like this. This wasn't the way.

"You tell her and I tell every single news outlet about your extracurricular activities with proof. Your job is to keep my sister in line."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears. Keep her in line. How in the actual fuck did this make sense to Rick. "How did you know where she was going to be?"

"I cloned her phone."

"You're fucking sick."

"I got the job done."

Bruce shook his head and stepped back. This was some heavy shit. Rick fixed his jacket and pointed at Luna.

"I also bugged his house. I know you love my sister Bruce. Do the right thing and be there for her. She's going to need you." With that Rick walked away and disappeared down the hall. Bruce walked back into the hospital room and waited for Luna to wake up.

* * *

Her head was pounding but Luna was aware of what had happened. He was gone. She had never felt a loss so great. Not even when her parents died. It was like she was going to be sick.

"Why are you still here?" Luna asked sitting up on the bed.

"Rick said he's on a mission and wanted me to keep an eye on you. Keep him updated. I can leave if you want."

Bruce stood to leave. It was probably best if he did.

"Wait, Bruce don't." Luna said stretching out her hand to stop him.

"I need to see his body. I need to know he's really gone."

Bruce nodded his head and helped Luna stand. She was still covered in blood. She looked like she had just stepped off the set of a Wes Craven film. Bruce guided her towards the morgue that was in the basement. When Luna stepped off of the elevator the first thing she realized how cold it was. Joker didn't like being cold. Then she realized how dim the lights were. Letting Bruce be her guide he spoke to coroner who showed them to a glass room. Joker hadn't even been put into a freezer yet. He was naked from the waist up. Bruce explained they weren't allowed to go inside because of hospital procedure but the man was doing Bruce a favor, for which she was thankful. Luna didn't want it to be real. She wanted it to be a dream. But she knew dreams, and this wasn't one. She had seen enough. She ran back to the elevator pushing a button to take her away from reality.

As the doors began to close Luna slumped against the wall and cried. What had she done to deserve all the unhappy shit in her life? Every single man she had ever been with was gone in some way. James, dead. Steve, God knows where. Joker, dead and Bruce emotionally unavailable. It hurt. She was cursed. Cursed to forever be alone.

"Luna, um...is there somewhere I can take you?" Bruce asked kneeling next to her. Afraid to touch her because he didn't want her to lash out. Luna looked up at him with broken eyes. Her spirit defeated. She wasn't going to the town home. She sure as shit wasn't going to go home with Bruce.

"Can you take me to the penthouse please?" Luna asked while wiping tears from her face. Smearing dried blood as she did so. Bruce nodded his head and extended his hand to help her up. He took off his coat and held it out to her. He didn't want her to be cold and didn't want her walking down the halls like a zombie bride.

Bruce walked Luna up and stood at the door as she put the key in the lock and opened it. She turned around to face Bruce unsure of what to say. Thank you? Didn't sound right? Want to come in? Why would he? It was awkward to say the least.

"I appreciate the ride Bruce." Luna said turning her back to him as she walked inside. Before she closed the door she heard his parting words.

"Call me if you need me Luna."

Her steps were so robotic. She noticed the flowers from earlier that night sitting on the counter. She busied herself with putting them in a vase. Her bare feet cold on the tile. What was she going to do now? Luna looked down at her state of dress. She looked terrible. But she couldn't bring herself to change just yet. Something about being covered in J's blood bringing her a slight comfort. So with heavy footfalls she forced herself into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed falling into a deep sleep. Hoping she wouldn't ever wake up.

 **Three days later**

Joker opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to assaulted with pain and restraints. He was in a brightly lit room with various machines attached to his body.

"Nice of you to join us." Amanda said rising from a chair. Joker moved his eyes in her direction Rick was standing next to her, wearing a shit eating grin.

"Where is Luna?" He asked trying to move his arms, wincing in pain as he did so.

Rick wheeled a large tv to the other side of Joker and turned on the screen. It was divided into 6 different sections. All of them cameras that had been placed in his penthouse. Even the bathroom. Luna was wearing the dress from that night, or what he thought was that night. She was spread out on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She looked sad. His heart broke.

Amanda stood up and placed herself next to the tv.

"Luna is free because of you. I know what she did for you. I was going to bring her in but her brother offered me you instead."

"She will come for me." Joker said with a smile.

Amanda laughed and placed a hand on his leg. "No she won't. She thinks you're dead. She's been in that penthouse for theee days wasting away because she misses you so. Here I thought she might've just liked you because the sex is good. The crazy ones always have the best sex."

Joker growled and tried to sit up. Not giving a damn about the pain.

"I will break out."

Amanda shook her head. "No you won't. If you do you'll die. I've implanted you with one our fancy explosives. And if you manage to get it out. I'll kill your precious little Luna."

"Wait a minute Amanda-"

"Shut up Rick. Your sister brought this on herself. She's dangerous and you're lucky she isn't right here with him. You think I care about someone I can't control." Amanda sucked her teeth and turned back to face Joker. "Mr. Flag is going to bring you up to speed on what's expected of you." With that, Amanda was out of the door disappearing from sight.

Joker smiled and continued to watch the screen.

"Wipe that smile off of your face. We have business to discuss."

"When she finds out, and you know she will, she will never forgive you. She may even kill you."

"She won't find out."

"She's going to kill you because of me. She's going to kill you because you let that woman convince you to ruin her happiness. I can't even begin to describe to you how much she wanted to kill June." Joker laughed and kept watching the screen. "The betrayal she will feel when she finds out. Oh Rick. I almost feel afraid for you. I've seen what she can do. You will not be spared."

"She's my sister. You don't know her."

"Oh but I do. And when she comes for you Rick, I'll be right there to watch."

Rick had heard enough. Joker was crazy. There was no way his sister would find out and if she did she would kill him. They would fight but she would never ever kill him.

"Listen here you crazy fuck. I own your ass now. You will live in this cell until you die. When you're not here in it, you'll be running missions with the rest of the squad. So I suggest you dig in your heels. It's going to be a long life of labor for you."

Rick turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and Amanda is having Luna being followed at all times. Granted she continues to live in the penthouse, you at least get to see her. Be happy you're not actually dead. You were no good for her and you know it."

Joker laughed louder and actually decided to look at Rick. "You know you're right. I knew I wasn't any good for her, but Luna thought I was and that was good enough for me."

Rick swallowed hard at Joker's words. He closed the cell door behind him and headed upstairs. He had to explain to the team about their new addition.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey I know I said one more chapter but I'm going to make it an even 30. So it will have 31 chapters because one of my chapters isn't a chapter it's a note. So there's that. Sorry I didn't have this up last night it wasn't finished and I wanted to make sure I felt right with this chapter. A bit of an exciting filler. Let me know what you think.**

 **ANerdyAuthor- It's okay you don't have to delete your comment. I'm glad that little issue was resolved for you though! Thank you so much for you review!**

 **angel2012-Sorry it wasn't up last night :-(**

 **Pokemon Guest- I was laughing so hard when all of your reviews. Just keep reading okay :-)**

 **Lennon-Yeah Luna is off her rocker! But she is smart about her shit. Luna will be sparing no one who gets in her way.**

 **PadfootMoniiq- I think Amanda wanted him because she couldn't have Luna. Joker is very trigger happy which we will soon find out.**

 **XBrownEyedGirl- No she isn't going to be with Bruce.**

 **Vampiregirliegirl- Rick's ass is grass.**

Banging at the door made Luna sit up and stare at it from the living room.

"Luna I will kick this door down. You have until the count of three!" Rick yelled from the other side. She shrugged her shoulders and laid back down. Let him kick it in she didn't care. Sure to his word he kicked in the door and marched over to his sister and looked down at her.

"Get. Up."

"No."

Rick pulled his sister up and that's when it got nasty. Luna punched Rick on the side of the head aiming for his cheek but missing. Rick grabbed her hands and held her down, Luna managed ti bite him which caused him to cry out in pain. Rick managed to straddle her and Luna started to buck and kick violently. She had lost her fucking mind.

"Get the fuck off of me Rick! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

It hurt Rick to have to do this. It hurt him more that it was his fault, but there was no coming back now.

After a few more minutes Luna realized Rick wasn't going to let her go. She wasn't going to change and kick his ass because she loved her brother and didn't want to seriously hurt him. But that didn't mean she wouldn't attempt to render him blind if he didn't stop acting like her father.

"I know you're hurting. I get it Luna. But you've got to take care of yourself. You're looking like the Bride of Frankenstein Luna. Come on. You're better than this."

Luna snatched her hands away from Rick and sat up. She pushed some of the blood stained hair out of her face.

"You don't tell me how to grieve Rick."

Luna stood up and walked into the back bedroom. Rick was going to chase after her but he heard the spray of water turn on so he made himself at home.

While Luna showered Rick was surrounded by pictures of Joker and Luna. Just the two of them. All of them taken by her. And in each one of them Joker wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking at her. No matter if he was smiling or not. There was one from their little marriage ceremony. Luna was in a super tight white dress and Joker was wearing a green suit. It's style was something like from the 50's. His hat was even big and wide like others from that era. Luna was sitting in front of him her legs crossed and her back straight, while he stood behind her, cigar in his mouth and Tommy gun on his shoulder. His sister did look happy. There was no taking it back now. He had to live with his decision. No matter what, in his mind, Rick believed he made the best decision.

"I want you to leave." Luna said putting her hair up in a ponytail. Some of her white hair was stained red. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Looking a little better.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be around anyone right now. Besides this is my GODDAMN HOUSE AND IF I DON'T WANT WANT YOU HERE THEN YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Luna grabbed her phone out of the bloodied purse on the counter and scrolled through her contacts. She selected the number she wanted but it was going straight to voicemail.

"Shit!" She mumbled as she slipped the phone in her pocket.

"Who are you trying to call?"

Luna looked up at Rick with a death glare. "I'm trying to call my husband's bodyguard."

"He's in jail."

Luna looked taken aback. Why the fuck was Frost in jail? Sensing her confusion Rick explained how Frost attacked the man who shot Joker and almost killed him. He was now being held for attempted murder.

Luna put up her hand and stopped Rick from talking.

"So he was arrested for _almost_ killing someone who killed someone?"

"When you say it like that it sounds bad, he broke the law Luna."

Luna threw back her head and laughed. It was almost eerily similar to Jokers. When she composed herself she looked at Rick still smiling but there was something off about it.

"You know Rick, I thought you cared about me. I thought that you could be a supportive brother and you moving here would be a good thing. I didn't leave Florida to just start over. I left to get away from you. I am not some fucking teenager who needs to be looked after. I'm an adult now. You can stop worrying about me. You can also stop with the whole I see the world in black and white. There are grey areas too. My love for him falls into a grey area that I don't expect you to understand, but I expect you to respect."

Luna zipped up her jacket and wiped a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "If that had been me who had been shot and Frost or J lost it, I would expect you to pull some strings and help. But standing here looking at you now, I can just tell you've changed. You haven't even offered your condolences. You just barge in here and start telling me what to do. What I need to do. You don't know shit about me. At least J listened and let me make my own decisions. He supported those decisions. No matter what they were. Now I'm only going to say this nicely, one time. Because you _are_ my brother and I love you. I want you to get the fuck out of my house. Don't come back here. Don't come near me until you are ready to respect my space and me as a person."

Luna pointed to the broken open door, and Rick stood slowly and walked out. She was right. He had been so busy trying to do what he thought was best he never even asked her how she felt. Or if she was okay, or what she wanted. He could've told her he was sorry J was 'dead'.

Luna watched as Rick left and then grabbed her cell phone. He answered on the first ring.

"Luna, thank God you called. I've been worried about you."

"Bruce I need a favor. I need to visit someone in Blackgate."

"Luna why the hell do you need to go there?"

"I just need to talk with J's bodyguard. I need to know who he thinks was behind this."

"No. I'm not going to help you get revenge Luna. Absolutely not."

Luna licked her lips to try to calm her nerves. _You catch more flies with honey. You catch more flies with honey._ She repeated to herself why Bruce listed all the reasons why he didn't want to contribute to her vindictive plan.

"Bruce in about 5 minutes I'm going to walk out this door. Go buy a suit for my husband and watch as they burn his body. I want to talk to his friend, his only friend in the world and get some closure. If I wanted revenge I wouldn't be sitting here asking you to do me a favor. I would storm that fucking jail and _take_ what I wanted."

Bruce let out a sigh. He wanted so badly to tell Luna the truth but he couldn't, and for that he was selfish.

"Okay Luna. I'll call you in a bit once everything's been arranged."

"Thank you Bruce." Luna hung up the phone and walked out the door.

* * *

The funeral home director was a pudgy little man with glasses and wore a suit that was two sizes too big. He smelled of way to much after shave and was balding on top of his head. Luna signed some papers and asked to see her husband. She needed too. One last time.

Walking into the preparation room the man removed the sheet that covered his body. Luna ran her fingers across his lips that were now purple. The bright red tattoo seemed to be fading in favor of the warmth gone from his body. Luna ran her hand across his torso then stopped. Something was off about his tattoo. The skull on his chest was put over a Harley tattoo. When far away you couldn't see it but up close you could. It wasn't there. She quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. Luna took a step back feeling the panic attack coming.

"Ma'am are you okay?"

"This is not my husband."

"Excuse me?"

Luna's vision was swimming. She was going to throw up. What the fuck was going on? Luna turned on her heels and ran out of the funeral home with the man calling after her.

* * *

"Amanda, we have a problem."

"What now?"

"I just got off the phone with the funeral director. Someone fucked up with the tattoos."

Amanda rose from her desk.

"What do you mean someone fucked up the tattoos?"

"I don't know, Luna knows that's not his body."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She's abandoned her phone."

"Find her. Fix this shit Rick."

Rick nodded his head and went to go find his sister.

* * *

Luna sat in some room at Blackgate as Frost was led into the room. Frost smiled when he saw her his hands cuffed in front of him he sat down.

Luna waited for the guard to step out and then she looked at Frost.

"Why haven't you posted bail?"

"Gotham's finest has frozen all my accounts."

"I'll take care of everything. Is there a particular lawyer you want me to get in touch with?"

"I can do that once I'm released."

Luna nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"He wouldn't want you here you know that right?"

Luna looked up at Frost. A weary smile gracing her lips.

"He would have my head if he knew you came down to this shit hole. I knew you were here before the guards came and got me. Doesn't help that you're pretty. But every criminal knows your J's girl. But what's worse is they know you might be just as homicidal as him just calmer."

Luna let out a small laugh. "Now, now Frost. You do know how to make a girl blush." This earned Luna a loud boisterous laugh.

"I need to show you something Frost. If you see anything wrong please let me know. I need to know I'm not crazy."

Frost cleared his throat and nodded his head. He took the phone from Luna and looked at the picture.

"The skull tattoo looks weird."

Luna let out a sigh of relief.

"I noticed it too. That's not him Frost. What I don't understand is if it's not him where is his body?"

"I don't think you're looking for a body Luna. Boss is alive. Who would have the means to go through all this trouble to make him look dead?"

"..."

Frost looked at Luna with sympathy in his eyes. It wasn't much but it was a start. Rick was the only one that he was sure had those kinds of connections.

"Listen, you need to leave. Get rid of your phone. When I'm released I'll be in touch. For now lay low. We will figure this out together. We always do."

Luna nodded her head. She stood to leave but then paused.

"I want men. You find every single fuck in this jail who has a bond and can be released on it. Tell them if they want freedom they have to come work for me. I need strong capable men."

Frost nodded his head. The guard entered the room and led him out of it. Luna was fuming. She didn't want to believe it. Rick was a lot of things but he wouldn't do something to Joker. Not when he knew she was happy. Luna left the jail and headed straight to Wayne Enterprises.

Luna got off at the top floor and walked along the hallway that she was sure lead to Bruce's office.

"Can I help you?" An older lady asked from behind a desk.

"I'm here to see Bruce?"

The woman scowled. "Do you have an appointment with _Mr. Wayne?_ "

Luna rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then you'll just have to make one and come back then."

Luna leaned on the desk and smiled. "No I'm not. You see, I'm pretty sure your boss is still in love with me, so I'm going to just go ahead and let myself in. Fuck your appointment." Luna said while knocking over a cup of pens. She turned on her heels and walked into Bruce's office. He stood when he saw it was her.

"Luna?"

She shut and locked the door behind her. She quickly walked up to Bruce and wrapped her hands around him pulling him into a hug. It caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back.

"Bruce I need to talk to you and I need you to listen. Please. You're the only person I can trust right now."

"Yeah, sure Luna, what is it?"

"That's not Joker's body. I know his tattoos and something is off about one of his."

"Luna you're under a lot of stress right now-"

"That's what I thought too. So I showed his bodyguard. He is certain that's not him either. I think he's alive. I also think Rick had something to do with all of this."

Bruce cleared his threat and backed away from Luna. He was unsure of what to say. Luna started talking again which relieved him slightly.

"I need him back Bruce. I need you to get in touch with Batman so he can help me."

"He is not going to help you."

"He won't help me or he won't help Joker?"

"I don't know Luna."

Luna realized it was a mistake coming here. She realized that she was in fact on her own. It didn't matter though because she remembered something Rick had told her when Enchantress had tried to build a machine. She had created an army. Fleeing from Bruce's office Luna got into Joker's Lamborghini and drove straight to the lawyer's office. What she had planned was going to take a few days maybe even weeks. But she was going to find him and kill anyone and everyone who stood in her way. With her own damn army.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Apologies. I struggled with this chapter a bit because I'm terrible at setting up stuff. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. Sorry for the delay. As always let me know your thoughts.**

 **MadHatterLove7011- Yeah shit is about to go down! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Pokemon Guest- I am not abandoning this story. I promise.**

 **Guest-Thank you so much for your kind words. Luna's army is going to wreak havoc.**

 **RenTenTen- I laughed so hard reading your comment! Thanks for your review.**

 **Angel2012-I feel slightly bad for Rick to. You will see why in this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva-Luna is definitely scorned and she is ready to bring the pain!**

Joker watched as Luna and Rick had fought in the penthouse. He listened as she pretty much told him to fuck off. He was sad when she had left to go "bury him" she hadn't come back for hours and it was driving him crazy. Was she okay? Did she try to hurt herself? Did someone try to hurt her? He could take being held prisoner. Even if he never escaped he could handle the life behind bars. For a second he wished he had never fallen in love with Luna. It hurt too much to be away from her. It hurt to know that it was possible she wouldn't find out he was alive, and come for him, or that she would move on with her life. Deep down he knew it wasn't true. He knew she would come, or die trying. It still didn't help that he was damaged and full of insecurities. What he couldn't handle was not knowing if Luna was okay.

Sometime around midnight Luna walked through the broken door with Frost and some other guy carrying a duffle bag.

"Find the bugs. If their listening then good. I want whoever took him to know, _I know._ " Luna said to the man who was with them. She walked into the living room and began pacing. The man followed her and began to wave a long instrument around the room. Joker's heart rate picked up. She knew. She knew he wasn't dead, and she was looking for him. _His_ Luna knew.

Frost walked into the room and handed Luna a glass of wine.

"You're a bit jumpy. You need to relax." Luna accepted the glass from him gratefully.

"About what we talked about-" Luna cut him off.

"Not here. If someone is listening I don't want them to know."

"Right." Frost responded sipping from his own wine glass.

"I got something." The man said pointing to a painting on the wall. "It looks like a camera."

Luna's mouth fell open. A fucking camera. Luna thought quickly on her feet and grabbed a marker and some paper. She scribbled something on it and held it up.

 **I'm coming for him.**

 **J I love you. I'll see you soon.**

Luna threw down the marker and pad of paper. "I don't need you to check anymore. I'm not staying here. Frost will pay you and see you out." The man walked out of the living room and Frost followed him. Luna headed into the bedroom and opened up suitcases. She began nearly packing her bags. She knew she probably had about 20 minutes before whoever was watching came to the penthouse and tried to take her too. The whole time she was putting clothes in suitcases, hers and J's, she couldn't stop thinking about Rick. She was disgusted. Her own brother did this to her. She should've killed June. She shouldn't have let it go. She should've put that bitches head on a spike and threw it through his front door.

"Luna, we got activity downstairs. The lobby has been cleared out."

Luna smiled. She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed Joker's favorite gun.

"It's okay Frost, we won't be leaving the way we came in."

Luna tossed the gun in the suitcase, zipped it up and went back into the kitchen. She had to grab some food for Marley. He was coming too. The dog was hot on her heels and Frost was too. She grabbed his hand, told him to hold the suitcase as she teleported them out of the apartment.

* * *

Rick and Amanda walked into Joker's cell. He was still chained to the bed, because even though he was still injured, Joker was at shit crazy and very volatile. They didn't want to run the risk of him walking freely around in his cell yet. Especially while he was healing and needed his bandages changed every so often.

He had saw the whole encounter. Luna finding the camera. Her note. The packing and the quick getaway.

"Oooo visitors! Did you guys come to let me go now? Or are you going to wait until my very pissed off wife is standing over your _dead_ bodies? I would prefer to see the latter."

"Where did she go?" Amanda asked, not at all happy with the way Joker thought he controlled the situation.

"Well I'm here, and she's...out there, how would I know? And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Do you want Luna to get hurt? Because that's how this ends. I will lock her up somewhere far away from you if she so much as hurts anyone."

Joker laughed and pointed at Rick. "Bullshit. You're afraid. You don't know what she's capable of. I can tell you now she's 10 steps ahead of you. I would try to play defense now. When she comes for me I'm killing you myself. "His last words were aimed at Amanda. Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him she left the cell and headed upstairs. Maybe Bruce knew where she was.

Rick turned and faced Joker. The man looked back at him stoically. Rick didn't know why he wanted Joker to understand his actions. He felt like if Joker really loved her he should live with this. He should convince Luna to let him go.

"I never had any siblings. Thank God." Joker said as he adjust his position on the bed. "I think I would've killed them if I did. Probably so no one could use them against me, or maybe out of plain boredom."

"You're fucking crazy. Are you suggesting that I kill my sister?"

Joker opened his eyes wider and studied Rick's face. He smiled. He had his suspicions but now he knew.

"I'm crazy? Look at what you're willing to do for your sister. Don't tell me it's out of sibling love. You love her. You want to be able to touch her the way that I do. Or the way that the other men in her life have. You want to know what her pussy taste like Rick? Come closer and smell my breath." Joker threw his head back and laughed. Rick crossed the room and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You don't know shit!"

"I think I do. It's okay Rick. I'm not one to judge. We all have our crutches. God knows your sister's pussy is one of mine." He turned to leave, thinking about how true his words were.

 _Rick came home to an empty house, or what he thought was empty. He threw his backpack down in the foyer and rushed upstairs. Luna's dad, his step father was on his bed reading his journal with a look of disgust on his face. Rick began to tremble. Luna's father stood up and tossed the book aside._

 _"_ _I knew you had issues when I married your mother but this" he pointed back at the journal. "Is disgusting. You think I'm going to let you stay in my house while you might harbor romantic feelings for your 15 year old sister?"_

 _Rick opened his mouth to speak but realized no words were coming out. The man crossed his arms and stared at Rick, his nose crinkled, and lip curled. "You will go to military school. I'm sending you away. Unless you want me to tell your mother about you little sick fetish. You tell her tonight. You will come into the bedroom likes it is your idea. I will feign surprise and support you."_

 _The man walked out of the room and shoulder checked Rick in the process. He picked up his journal and scanned over the pages. It's not like he would ever harm his sister. Hell he had tried to get the thoughts out of his head. He knew that his thoughts were dirty and wrong. He would never act on them but he couldn't help being in love with his sister._

Before Rick was out of the room he turned to Joker. "This is going to end badly. For who, I don't know. If I were you I would try to convince Luna that this is best. Don't let her lose her humanity like you've done. Don't turn her into a Harley." With that, Rick left Joker to stew in his thoughts.

* * *

Luna looked out at the docks from the building she was in. She was nervous. She had to convince a whole bunch of men to willingly serve her. It wasn't like Enchantress' army. From what she was gathering of her powers, which was more of like an instinct, she couldn't consult Enchantress so she was pretty much winging it, she could change others but only if they allowed it. Luna stood a few floors up. She looked down below her. There was at least 200 men. Taking a deep breath Luna broke it down for them.

"I need your help. I want Mr. J back. Whoever helps me gains a strength you have never known. You will be rewarded for all of your hard work I promise. You need only to kneel."

Frost walked up the stairs and stood next to Luna. She turned towards him and placed her hands on both side of his face and pressed her lips to his.

Luna took a step back and watched her work. Frosts hair turned white and on his body white armor appeared, it was a creamy and looked like dragon scales. On his head was a mask that covered everything except his eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asked smiling. When Frost began to talk, the ceramic like plating retreated from his mouth exposing the rest of his face.

"Fine." He replied with a smile. Luna let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding.

Frost held out his hand a spear appeared. It was made of the same armor he was covered in.

"Can you change back?" Luna asked as Frost shrugged his shoulders. In a few seconds all the armor disappeared from his body. Luna looked back down at the men staring up at her in awe. If J was here he would probably be shitting his pants right now. He would be proud of her.

"Who's next?" She asked with her arms open.

Luna had acquired more men and she knew she was ready. She was just waiting on a phone call from her lawyer. The charges against Frost had been dropped. Probably some shitty attempt by her brother to get her to back off. Or to call her. She was on her own time. She wanted to get this right. She could've just popped herself to where Joker was, but that was too easy. She had to teach her brother a lesson. She was not to be fucked with and her life was her own to do with it as she pleased. To love and to fuck whom she pleased.

She had told her lawyer, well J's lawyer that she needed to withdraw a large amount of money out of the bank. His eyes had almost popped out of his head when she told him how much she wanted. The rest of the money was to be given to Frost. Her money was going to her grandmother. She and Joker were going to leave town, but they would need money to do so.

A text came through letting her know that the money had been delivered. Luna smiled. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked into the back office. Amanda's daughter was sitting there looking a little nervous but otherwise unharmed. Luna sat down and offered her a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I don't have any other choice."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised. I know my mother is into some shady shit. But I'm no good to you. She doesn't care."

Luna could empathize with the girl sitting in front of her. She knew how it felt to be cast aside like you didn't matter. Especially by one's parents. She really didn't want to hurt this young woman. But if the tables were turned J would've put a bullet in her brain already. Luna was a little bit more diplomatic than him.

"She cares. People like her just have a fucked up way of showing it. To what extent though, we'll soon find out."

"This man you love is he worth it?"

Luna blushed at the girl's question.

"I would kill a million more of you and then some if it meant I could have him back."

Fear crossed the girl's face and Luna placed a hand on her knee.

"If it comes to that it will be painless, I promise. If it doesn't, I suggest you start living life on your terms. You're young and very pretty. You could have anything and everything you desire. Don't let her dictate your future. And if you meet a man, make sure he will bow at your feet."

Luna positioned the computer screen so it was facing her and the girl. It was time to put the next part of her plan into motion. It was now time to make him come to her. She turned to the girl and smiled. "Remember what we talked about?" The girl nodded her head and Luna smiled. Making sure she used the right encrypted server, she skyped Rick and waited for him to answer.

Ricks phone rang and he answered. He was afraid to go home. Afraid Luna would be there waiting for him. Afraid she wouldn't let him explain. So he stayed at the compound where the suicide squad was living. The more and more he thought about what he had done, the more regret he began to feel. Amanda didn't want Joker. She wanted Luna. She was putting her money on Luna finding out he wasn't dead. She was banking on the fact Luna would come for him. That's when Amanda would strike. But why? Why did Amanda want Luna so damn bad? What did she know that he didn't? Pitching a time out from his thoughts, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello?" He asked as he placed the phone in front of his face. Luna's bright smile coming in to view as he did so.

"Oh big brother, you've been a really naughty boy. If you let him go I promise I will forgive you."

"Luna, please let me explain I-"

"No need Rick. We all do things we come to regret. My fear for you is that you won't live long enough to regret said choice. I'm not asking, I'm telling you to let him go."

Rick stood up and walked down into the basement where Jokers cell was located. He turned off the monitoring equipment and put the phone back up to his face.

"I can't just let him go Luna. I traded him for you."

"Don't you dare do that! Don't you make it seem like you care. You could've came to me and told me. I could've left town. We could've figured something out together. But instead you hurt me. Intentionally. You are my brother, yet you keep making me hurt and I don't understand why, and to be honest with you, I'm done trying to. I'm done letting your words hold any weight in my life. I'm giving you a chance to make it right and to keep your life. And the life of those you love. Let. Him. Go."

Rick sighed and pulled the phone away from his face and held it up in front of Joker. He gestured for J to speak. Maybe hearing his voice, and seeing him would calm her down and they could reach some sort of agreement.

"Hey Doll!" Joker said a little too cheerily.

Luna almost cried upon seeing his face.

"Ya know Mr. J, that's a really dirty trick you let them play on me."

"Baby you know I would never play that kind of trick on you. Let alone _let_ someone trick you. Are you behaving?"

"Define behaving? Where are you? I miss you. I can't sleep. There's a storm outside."

"Not sure sweet pea. I'm sorry I can't hold you right now. I promise as soon as you come get me, I'll make all your fears go away."

Luna let out a huff of frustration as a chill ran down her spine. She was terrified of storms. She had always been alone as a child when they happened and the fear just sort of carried over into her adulthood. Bruce knew about her fear. But Joker made her forget about them when they were together.

"Are you okay? Are they hurting you?"

"No. Still trying to heal from the gunshot wound. Not necessarily mistreating me but the food is shit."

Luna laughed and Joker smiled. God he missed that sound. He missed the way she threw her head back and then bit her bottom lip in an effort to control her laughter. Just like she was doing now. He eyed her up and down. She was wearing a tank top, her bottoms he couldn't see. Her hair was pulled up into a top knot and she was wearing lipstick. She looked a little tired, but otherwise absolutely beautiful.

"I missed you. You look tired."

"I think I missed you more. To be honest I am. I haven't slept right since I thought you were dead." Luna's voice broke at having to say the words out loud. Damn Rick and Damn Amanda. "Have you been watching me?"

"I was."

"Had I known, I would've given you a show."

It was his turn to laugh.

"I'm sure I wasn't the only one watching. You know how I feel about-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Listen I'm coming for you. Just sit tight okay. Maybe a few more days but I promise when this is all over, it's going to be me and you. Oh and Frost says he wants a raise."

"Tell Frost I said he will get a raise as long as nothing happens to you. I'll be right here waiting Doll."

"J?"

"Yeah Doll?"

"I'm sorry."

Joker frowned and didn't understand why she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry that you're in this situation because of me."

Luna let out a sniffle and spoke before Joker could respond to her. He wanted to tell her he didn't give a flying fuck what happened as a result of them being together, just as long as she loved him and never stopped doing so.

"Rick. I'm giving you 48 hours." Luna widened the screen so the girl sitting next to her was now visible. Rick's eyes widened in horror. How the hell did she even now about her? "Tell Amanda I said her daughter has so much going for her. Would be a shame if she had an unfortunate accident. She's a really nice girl. She deserves better than this, but bad things tend to happen to good people. 48hours Rick. Don't fuck with me."

Then line went dead.

Rick pocketed his phone and looked at Joker. "I don't know what you've done to my sister but that's not her. She would never hurt someone innocent."

"She would for me."

"You're fucking sick."

"Maybe, but Luna likes it." His tone was implying something and Rick had half a mind to strangle him. But he couldn't, he had his orders.

"I'm not letting you go. I know my sister. She's mad but she won't hurt me."

"Then go home. Why are you hiding here?"

Rick didn't answer him he just turned to leave.

"Frost?" Luna asked walking up to her first in command. She was going to miss him when they left. He was very loyal and eager to help. Were it not for his confession of being gay, Luna would've swore maybe he was into her.

"Yes Luna?"

"I want you to send out some men and get Ricks attention. Make it count. You stay behind. I don't want anyone knowing you're involved."

"What kind of message do you want me to send?"

"Oh I think you have an idea." Was all Luna said as she grabbed Marley's leash deciding to take him for a walk.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone. I went through a really bad breakup. Kids are involved. He's a dick. I've been in a funk. Forgive me. I'm back. I did not proofread this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. Feedback would be great!**

Luna was walking Marley a little ways away from the warehouse. She had told Frost that she didn't want anyone killed. At least not yet.

Marley began barking and pulling at the leash leading her down an alley.

"Why don't you listen?" Luna yelled at the dog. She wasn't in the mood for his antics right now. It was a dead end.

"Just great." She muttered under her breath. Turning around Luna's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Batman was standing there. Good time to show up. She really didn't need him now.

"You're late."

"I have other things to do besides helping criminals."

Luna crossed her arms and pressed her lips into a thin line. This fucker really didn't want to test her patience right now.

"So why are you here?" She asked. Marley barked and wagged his tail. Luna pulled his leash back.

"I know you want Joker. I know where he is."

"So do I."

She didn't need to go into detail about how she knew. He was where Enchantress was being kept. She had a link to her no matter what.

"The explosive device inside of him. How do you plan on removing it?"

Luna smiled. She stepped a little closer.

"I have a feeling that's why you're here. But you want something in return don't you?"

"Not me."

"Bruce?"

Luna thought about it for a moment. What could Bruce possibly want from her? "Well are you going to tell me or just stand there all mysteriously weird and shit?"

"Bruce wants to tell you himself." Luna giggled and shook her head. At first she couldn't put her finger on it but when he spoke she knew. She knew his little secret and she honestly wasn't mad. She was slightly surprised. It all made sense now.

She looked up at the sky and let out a dramatic sigh.

"I wish you guys would stop treating me like I'm stupid." She snapped her head to Batman and frowned. "I know your secret. Don't make me say it. Now what do you want from me? I don't have time to waste. Please."

Bruce stood there slightly surprised Luna knew. All the shit he had gotten himself into, now another person knew his secret.

"Luna-"

"For fucks sake. I won't say anything. Help me or stop wasting my fucking time." Luna was about to walk away but Bruce held out his arm to stop her. He kicked in the door to the abandoned building and pulled her inside. Marley close on their heels.

Luna could feel the anger coming off of him in waves but didn't understand why he was angry with her.

"Bruce what the he-" Luna tried asking but he slammed his lips to hers. Luna pushed against his chest trying to fight how good they felt up against hers but she folded. She returned his kiss for a moment getting lost in everything that they used to be. She could smell his cologne, it assaulted her nose like an aphrodisiac. Needing air Luna pulled away from Bruce. His lips swollen and smeared with her lipstick.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Luna casted her eyes downward. "I'm in love with J. If he ever found out do you know what he would do to you?"

"What would he do to you Luna?"

"What are you implying?" Luna asked with anger in her voice. Joker was a lot of things. But he would never do what Bruce was implying.

Bruce pulled her closer and ran his hand down her back letting it come to rest on her ass. "What would he do if he saw you right now. If he knew that I was touching you like this and you let me. I bet if I touch you where you like it the most you would be ready for me, wouldn't you Luna?"

Luna slapped Bruce across the face connecting with his mask causing her to scream in pain. She moved away from Bruce clutching her hand. "He would kill you. He wouldn't think twice about it. Then he would yell at me and I would tell him you meant nothing to me because you don't. He would forgive me and we wouldn't think twice about you." Luna turned back around to face him. "Is that what you want to hear?" Bruce's heart sank into his stomach. Luna approached Bruce until she was standing in front of him.

"But I wouldn't let him kill you because you know that I love you. Your love just isn't the kind I want. It's not what I need. So please , I'm begging you. Help me. In your eyes Joker deserves this, but what do I deserve?"

Luna searched Bruce's eyes for any indication that he cared about her. His eyes were blank, unreadable. "I'll help you Luna, because I love you. Don't make me regret this."

Luna nodded her head and watched as he pulled out some fancy looking computer and other gadgets and began to show her how exactly Joker neck bomb could be removed.

* * *

"So you want us to capture your sister, who's gone off her fucking rocker because you stole her boyfriend…"

"Husband." Harley said in a sing song voice, as she twirled a baton in her hand and marched in place.

"Right husband, you stole her husband from her because crazy boss lady told you too." Deadshot looked between Harley and Rick as he summed everything up.

"I don't want her hurt."

"Nah, I heard what you said but the way I see it is y'all fucked up. This all started because of some Russian Mob boss that they didn't even kill. Why does Amanda really want him here. She's playing you."

Rick stood up and got in Deadshot's face.

"That's what you think?"

"Look man, all I'm saying is think about it. She's always wanted your sister. Now she has her man, who she knows is going to come for him. I think it's a trap for Luna. She's going to get what she really wants. I mean besides being a homicidal maniac why would she let you choose him instead of Luna? What does he have to offer the team? He's fucking unstable, and from what I've seen, Luna is the only one who can control him."

Rick had already ran this scenario in his head. He had an unnerving feeling that Deadshot was right.

"If you don't cooperate she will detonate you."

"I already fought one crazy sister twice now." Deadshot pointed at the cell the contained Enchantress. "I am not fighting the other one. It's wrong. If you can't see that then maybe you're in the wrong business. We're bad guys who fight bad guys. Your sister is justified."

Rick looked at Harley who held up her hands. She would rather be blown to smithereens than try to keep J from his happiness.

J couldn't make out what they were saying in the hallway outside of his cell. He figured Rick was trying to persuade the others to help him get Luna. From Deadshot's body language he didn't think he was going for it. Good.

"Look, I need your help. I want my sister brought here. She's slightly disturbed. What sane woman would willingly be with that?"

Rick pointed into Joker's cell and Joker smiled and waved as everyone looked at him.

"Rick. You need to let her be. Fix this. Go talk to Amanda, maybe Luna could work with us. Maybe offer a position on the team and let her live her life. Don't force her to do this and force her away from him. You really think she will be compliant and care about what happens to you if you do this?"

"Look, I just need you to have my back. Will you?"

Deadshot shook his head and then nodded. The two men gave each other a friendly hug and Rick walked away. Deadshot slipped into Joker's cell and decided to have a little chat of his own, with the Clown Prince of Crime.

 **4 DAYS LATER**

Rick's secondary team was entering some kind of rave club the had popped up over the past couple of days at some warehouse near the docks. There has to be over 500 people inside. Drinks were being served and there was loud music blaring through the speakers. There was a stage at the far end of the warehouse and a DJ and a host speaking into the mic.

What made the team come here were reports of people wearing weird armor being spotted. Some people had even begun to disappear around the club. It didn't make sense and it smelled like witchcraft. So Amanda implored Rick to have his team go check it out.

Edwards was dressed as a civilian but was armed underneath his clothing. He was near the stage when he spotted her. "Flag, you seeing this?"

Rick was back at the base, well the large compound built for the squad. He was currently seated next to Deadshot. Joker was watching the monitor as well. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or fly into a blind rage and kill everyone on the screen.

Edwards watched as Luna was dancing with Amanda's daughter. Both clad in nothing but some skimpy shorts and see through t shirts, that barely covered their breasts. Leaving very little to the imagination. Luna's right arm was covered in ink. She had recently gotten tattoos. Rick could tell they were real because her arm was slightly swollen and red with irritation, around the artwork. On her forearm in big letters with intricate shading and designs, she had the word unstoppable etched into her skin. Further up on her bicep was a zombie wearing a pink bow eating a cupcake. That wasn't even that tattoo that surprised him. Along the side of her torso was JOKER in big bold letters.

Rick turned to Joker and frowned. Luna was DEFINITELY off her fucking rocker.

Luna knew Rick's secondary team was there. In fact, this was all apart of the plan. She had tried to let Amanda's daughter go, because deep down, she didn't want to hurt her. The girl stayed on her own accord. She was drawn to Luna and she wanted what Luna had to offer. She wanted to serve her. So Luna let her stay.

Pulling the girl closer Luna ran her hands up the front of her t shirt causing her nipple to harden. Luna smiled and continued to gyrate and grind on her. She turned around and pressed her butt into the girl's crotch. The girl threw her head back and laughed. Luna put her hands up as another catchy song began to play through the speakers.

"Rick should I engage?" Edwards asked into the comms.

"No. Do not engage. Observe for now."

Rick turned to Joker.

"I have no idea what she's doing, but don't you envy the hot piece of ass behind her? I think Luna is bringing home a treat for daddy!"

Luna scanned the crowd but didn't see any eyes on her but she could feel them. She turned around and whispered into the girl's ear. The girl pouted but Luna frowned and the girl nodded her head. She turned around and slipped something into her ears and Edwards lost sight of her.

"Edwards, get someone to retrieve the girl. Amanda wants her without a scratch."

"Luna or her daughter?"

"Bridgette, her daughter!" Rick exclaimed.

Edwards switched channels and barked orders into his earpiece. The whole thing felt like a setup but he had his orders.

Edwards tried to follow where he had seen the girl go. Before he could walk down the hallway Luna stepped in front of him.

"Edwards, look at you. You've been working out." Luna said as she smiled brightly and placed her hands on his chest.

Edwards be in guard. Rick barked into his earpiece.

"Luna, you need to stop this shit. Stop acting crazy and go him. Rick will protect you."

Luna sneered and stepped closer to Edwards, until her arms were around his neck.

"What if I rather go home with you?"

Edwards swallowed hard. On any other day of Luna had offered to come home with him he would've jumped at the chance. He thought she was God's gift to the earth when he met her years ago. But, she had been with that scumbag Steve and Rick had threatened him that his sister was off limits. Snapping out of his thoughts, Edwards knew exactly what she was trying to do. Seduce him.

"Sure Luna, you can come home with me. If you promise to listen to what Rick has to say."

Luna smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't want Rick to watch what I have planned for you."

Joker frowned and pulled at his restraints. He was going to kill Edwards and make Luna watch.

Luna pulled away from Edwards and patted his chest.

"Because I like you Edwards I'll spare you. You've always been nice to me. Even that time I kissed you when I was drunk off my ass. You still respected me. So forgive me."

Luna snatched his earpiece away from him and touched his forehead. Edwards disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Bringing his headset up to her face Luna smiled and looked into the camera. "As for the rest of you, feel my wrath."

As soon as the words left her mouth everyone in the club stopped dancing and surrounded the secondary team.

Rick, Joker and deadshot watched as Luna transformed and walked through the crowd and stood on the stage.

Luna waved her hands and everyone began to transform into their armor.

"Holy fucking shit!" Joker said as he watched on in excitement.

Luna brought the headpiece up to her face and smiled. Her voice haunting with malice. "You want me. Come fucking get me." All the monitors went black and Rick no longer had eyes.

He turned to Deadshot, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

"I want this place locked down. No one leaves. Shit just became a lot more complicated."


	30. Chapter 30

Joker watched as Luna stretched and adjusted her bikini top. She had managed to turn every man's head at the beach so far. He couldn't believe he was married to her. Who would've thought he had found someone who he didn't have to manipulate. Who actually loved him regardless of the demons inside of him. Luna leaned back in the lounge chair and looked over at J. She smiled big and wide, baring her teeth to him.

"I'm hungry." Luna whined, poking her bottom lip out. Joker loved when she pouted. He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. Her brown skin warm from the sun, no doubt. "Is there something in particular you want?"

Luna flashed him a mischievous smile that made him snort. "It's a hard decision with all this…" she gestured to Joker, "...in front of me."

J stood up and ducked his head to get from underneath the umbrella. He knelt down and scooped Luna up Bridal style. She let out a squeak and secured her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's get room service."

Luna nodded her head and peppered kisses along his jaw. Joker growled and gave her rump a hard squeeze.

"Doll, I'll take you right here on the beach, don't tempt me."

Luna let out a laugh and continued her ministrations all the way to their penthouse suite.

Joker caught himself staring at Luna while she slept. Her full lips were slightly parted as she slept. He couldn't get enough of her. He caresses her bare ass, admiring his handy work from earlier. Bruises and bite marks all over the curves of her butt.

"Stop it." Luna grumbled as she tried to scoot away from him.

"You're mine, I touch you when I want, where I want."

Luna slapped his hand away and opened her eyes. "Not if I say no." She replied with a smirk as she sat up. Joker's eyes immediately went to her bare breast. Luna snapped her fingers. "My eyes are up here, you dirty old man."

Joker met her gaze, "Old?"

"Yeah, old."

"Tch, with the stamina of a teenager."

Luna started laughing really hard. So hard she began to cough violently. She grabbed her throat her eyes widened with terror. Joker grabbed her shoulders the fear evident in his own eyes. Blood started coming from mouth and then suddenly Luna stopped coughing. Her body went still. Her eyes wide open her mouth twisted in horror.

Joker awoke with a start. His brow covered in sweat. The same dream he had been having every night he was away from her. He was afraid of Luna dying. Damn his subconscious for giving her a violent death. He cursed aloud.

He yearned for Luna. His mind and body needing her. Joker was a possessive man and Luna belonged to him. He didn't give a fuck how it sounded. She was his most prized possession.

In a way he didn't want Luna to come for him. Her life would never be the same after this, especially if she killed anyone. Her life would never be normal. Not that it was even normal now but they would always have to look over their shoulders. On top of the fact that she wanted kids. He wanted to give Luna anything she wanted, but with the lifestyle they were about to live, how was that going to be healthy for a child.

Maybe Flag, was right. Maybe he should just let Luna go. No, Flag wasn't right. He couldn't. If he did he would always wonder what if and Joker was not a what if kind of man.

Joker lifted his shirt and inspected his chest wound that was damn near healed. They had been giving him some kind of experimental healing drug. Which he didn't mind because when Luna came he was going to need to be at his full strength.

Suddenly a blaring noise began to assault his ears. An alarm. Joker smiled. Luna was here.

 **A/N:**

 **IM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK! I've had this chapter for months. I miss this story. I want to start writing again.**


	31. Chapter 31

Luna hovered high above the compound where joker was being kept, deciding if she was going to tear her brother limb from limb, or just give him a good beating. She let out a long sigh. His death was in his own hands. If he got in the way, which she knew he would, well there was just no telling what she would do. She was leaving with J, or she was leaving in a body bag.

Disappearing, then reappearing Luna met up with her massive army. She didn't want to do this. No, she did want to do this, she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. She had torn into joker verbally about being violent for fun, and here she was about to do whatever it took for one person. A person who has done a lot of fucked up shit in his life. Someone who it would seem, didn't value life too much. Luna grimaced, he wasn't like that with her. He was worth it. He has never left her side. He didn't cheat, he didn't hit her, there was no judging. Even when she told him she was going to get rid of the baby, he still came to help rescue her.

Making the final arrangements with frost, Luna's army began the trek to the compound. They were about a mile out in the woods.

"You know I could come with you." Frost said to Luna, grabbing her hand. Luna looked down at the simple but sweet gesture. She looked up and smiled at Frost.

"No. I need you to stay here. You have a life. You have things to take care of and hold down here. Besides, you don't want to third wheel it forever do you?"

Frost let out a chuckle and shook his head. "I guess not." Luna just continued to smile and hugged Frost.

"Wait for us at the boat. Make sure everything is ready to go."

"You got it boss."

With his final words, Luna disappeared and joined her army. "Sir, we're picking up major heat signatures."

Rick rubbed the stubble on his face and internally cursed. Luna. She was coming. It was time to face the music.

"Where?" Rick asked, rubbing his fingers across the stubble on his face. The technician showed Rick the heat signatures. There were at least 100 within view and more coming. All of them soldiers Luna had turned.

"Shoot to kill except my sister."

"But sir-"

Rick turned around and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. His eyes dark and glaring. "Don't hurt my goddamn sister, am I clear?" The man nodded his head and began to speak into an earpiece. Rick released the man and turned to exit the room. He headed downstairs to go check on Joker.

Luna approached the building walking, her barefoot feet barely making a sound against the gravel. She stood in front of the maingate, her hands at her side. She stopped about 4 feet away from the building and began to speak.

"I know you're in there Rick. I'm begging you to please just release him and no one will get hurt, you have more word."

Luna waited for what seemed like forever in the dark and in the silence. After a few moments, one of the spotlights turned on and Rick's voice boomed through the speakers.

"You know I can't do that Luna, and I'm sorry. Why don't you come in alone and we can talk about how to move forward."

Luna's face hardened. Then she smiled, but it was anything but sweet. "You disappoint me so much Rick. I can't say that I am shocked at this point. I'm sorry things have came to this. That you're forcing my hand."

"Luna-"

"ENOUGH! I no longer care what you have to say! Feel my rage."

Luna lifted into the air and held out her hands. Her army of men rushing the gates. Automatic guns firing and taking some out. Luna smiled and disappeared, only to reappear inside.

Joker's eyes widened in surprise to see the love of his life standing before him. Luna smiled and put a finger up to her lips. Just as she did so the door to his cell flew open and in stepped Rick. He walked right passed Luna. J looked at him and then back at Luna she winked and watched Rick.

"My sister is here, in case you didn't know"

"So that's why you're in here with your tail between your legs?"

Rick didn't verbally respond. Instead he punched J right in his mouth. The man didn't even grunt out in pain. He just simply laughed, exposing the blood on his silver teeth.

"Ya know, I'm real tired of your fucking mouth. If I wasn't following orders I would put a bullet in you right now. Unfortunately, I can't do that. You're a valuable piece of bait.

Luna had half a mind to rip his fucking throat out but she had to be careful. Joker still had that shit in his chest and she was not about to fuck up all her hard work.

Rick pulled out a syringe and stuck Joker in the neck. He slumped immediately. Fuck. Luna thought, she wasn't expecting him to be unconscious but it was all the better. She watched Rick relay information into his earpiece then scurry out of the room. What a little bitch. She thought to herself. She was gonna teach his ass a lesson.

Luna waited a few moments. She passed the time by remaining hidden, and listening to the gunshots rang out in the compound. Lina pulled out a syringe of her own and stick joker in the chest. Bruce had given her a combination of drugs that would deactivate the explosive, should someone try to trigger it. It would buy them enough time to have it removed.

"You're not as slick as you think"

Luna turned around startled at the voice. She frowned immediately.

"Big brother, you look like shit."

Rick smirked. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Luna laughed and folded her arms. "Why can't you sleep? Afraid of something?"

"More like someone." He responded with a bit of an edge in his voice. Luna took a step towards him, rick took a step back.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be afraid of me. I'm gonna have to commit this to memory."

Rick took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the weapon in his hand. "Luna, please, just leave. Get off the grid. I don't want to hurt you."

"ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE?" Luna yelled causing the glass to break in the room. The commotion surely would alert others.

Rick moved to point his gun at Luna, but she was faster. She hit him with a backhand that sent him flying into the hall. Rick landed in the shards of glass and pulled out his side arm aiming it at Luna. He was on his back. The gun aimed for Luna's head.

"Stand down Luna."

Luna sneered. She was not backing down. She would no longer be told what to do, or controlled.

"You stand down Flag. I don't want to have to hurt you. Your weapon can't harm me. Not when I'm like this."

Rick knew he couldn't harm her. He was just trying to buy himself some time. He needed Luna to be outnumbered.

Luna was no dummy. Bruce had gave her a play by play of what Rick would get to do. She immediately ghosted over to him and kicked him in the face. Rick fired his weapon and missed. Luna kicked him several more times until he dropped the gun. She picked it up and aimed it at his head.

"I think you should stand down. I'm taking my husband and leaving you and all this shit behind."

Rick groaned and spit out blood. Luna could hear gunshots getting closer. She quickly turned on her heels and beaded back into the room to get J.

Grabbing him and pulling him off the table Luna disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as the team was coming through the door.


End file.
